Pandora Junior High School!
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: DISCONTINUED-Dilanjutkan setelah UN, terima kasih.
1. Pandora Hearts Junior High School

Anak – anak Labil Pandora~~~~

di sebuah SMP bernama Pandora Junior High School, terdapat 11 anak yang sangat akrab, dekat, lekat, erat, bagaikan lem tikus. Mereka semua kelas 2 atau biasa disebut kelas 8. Mereka menghabiskan hari dengan tertawa riang dan kadang mengabaikan tugas. *buka aib*  
Kita lihat saja seperti apa mereka.

Chapter 1

Introduction. – Uji nyali? Pasti kacau _Part 1_

-**Istirahat at VIII.B** **(markas)-**

"eh mabroh, ente udh ngerjain tugas MTK belom?" tanya Oz dengan gayanya yang kece.

"hah? Tugasnya ibu Lottee? Males ah gua" celetuk Alice

"mending kerjain deh. " Elliot alim.

"KAGAK MAU!" Teriak Alyss dan Alice serempak.

"hah,,,,aku kaget,,,,,ah... tolong...selamatkan aku..." Syndrome lebay Elliotpun kumat.

Dengan segera tangan Alice, Alyss, dan Oz mendarat di muka Elliot

**.**

**PLAKK PLAKK PLAKK**

**.**

**.**

**BRUAKK**

**.**

Elliot tepar di atas meja, tidur nindihin** bukunya yang udah ileran bejibun **gitu. Eh salah deng.

"Gua sih males ngerjain. Ntar aja minta Vincent ngerjain" dengan santainya Gil ngomong bgitu.

"kalo gitu gua juga ah~~" Oz ikutan karena mendengar bisikan setan(?).

**.**

**BRAAAKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"VINCENT! HAAAAAI!" Alyss dadah - dadahan ke Vincent

"Hai! Kalian ngapain?" vincent dengan riangnya masuk 8B sambil dadah2an kayak . eh ngga deng.

"ini, lagi mau... eh salah, ga mau ngerjain tugas MTK-nya ibu permen Lotte." Ujar Gil

"oh gitu, emang exercise berapa?" Vincent langsung mengambil buku dibawah muka Ely.

**.**

**JDUK!**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Ely kejedot meja gara2 'bantalnya' direbut dan dia spontan buka mata.

"aduuuh mimpi ape gue tadi... pipi gue merah2 bgini... **Astajiiiiim**..." Elliot gosok2 pipinya yang udh bertato tangan indah, seindah matahari di pagi hari. Hah? Bukan deh

"eh ternyata disini udh rame! Gua telat kagak nih?" Jack muncul bersama Echo.

"Jack! Echo! Belom kok belom! Ayo masuk!" jwab Oz dengan riang.

"oh lagi ngerjain tugas ibu Lottee jelek ya? Kelas gue sih udh." Jack melihat buku yg sedang diteliti oleh Vincent

"kelas Echo juga sudah"

"iyelah! kelas lo kan sama kayak kelas jack!" celetuk gil

"ho oh" Echo manggut2.

"btw bro, mana si badut bego sama si lady teh itu?" tanya Alice

"iya, tumben kagak kemari" tambah Alyss

"Kagak tau ah, mungkin aja di jamban" Gil jawab asal

"NGAPAIN? PACARAN?" Alice teriak (baca: nyemprot)

"ya ga usah pake jigong juga kali lisssssss..." Oz ngelap mukanya

"atau ngeteh?" Tanya Jack

"GIGI LO TUH LEBAR KAYAK PANTAT KUDA NIL! MANA BISA NGETEH DI JAMBAN?" Gil Esmosi dengan lebay.

"boker barengan?" Echo datar banget tampangnya.

"..."

"si oReo juga kemana?" tanya Elliot

"Kagak tau. Ke kantin kali" jawab Alyss

"well, tadi lo lo pada emg pelajaran apa?" tanya Vincent

"kelas gue sih biasa, pelajaran ibu Lotte" jawab Oz, Alice, Alyss, Elliot, dan Gil dengan barengan.

"kelas gue pelajaran mendongengnya bapak eh salah, ibu yang mulia kanjeng(?) Rufus Barma (IPS)" celetuk Jack

"Iya, Echo juga. Echo sempet tidur denger mba Rufus ngomong"

"daripada kelas ane, pelajaran biologi bapak Oscar. **Ngakepob*** wae! _"akar ini tuh kayak_ _batangnya doug! Gede gede gitu! Belum disunat soalnya! Iya kan Doug?"_ gitu katanya! Bego kan? hampir aja gue ngluarin gunting. Mati deh tu guru kalo gue ngluarin gunting!" Sesi **Curcol*** Vincent dibuka.

"PARAH BANGET!" spontan Oz, Alice, dan Jack teriak

Sisanya "HAHHH? APA PULA ITUUU?"

"KALIAN **MASIH SUCI!** **TIDAK BOLEH TERKONTAMINASI!"** Oz, Alice, dan Jack teriak bareng.

.

.

.

.

.

Masuklah Reo ke kelas sambil bawa sekantong besar keripik ditangannya. semua mata anak - anak PaIn tertuju pada Reo.

"**EKHEKHEKHEKHE..."** serentak mereka senyum licik dan nyengir setan

"aduh... salah gue masuk sini..." Reo melas.

"**MAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** perintah Oz

.

.

.

.

**BRUAAAKK BRUUK**

**.**

****anak – anak PaIn (Pandora Insast) yg ga tau malu pun mulai menyerang Reo

**.**

"**PEGANG KAKINYA REO, VINCENT!"**

"**BEGGOO! BUKAN KAKI GUE!"**

"**Echo mau ngefoto aja... ga mau ikut babak blur..." **

"**ANYJING ALICE! ITU RAMBUT GUE!"**

"**EEEKK! SIAPA YANG NYEKEK GUE NIH! LEPASIN!"**

"**KETANGKEP LU REO! MANA KERIPIKNYA?"**

"**WAAAAAA! PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!"**

"***beeep* LOOOO! LEPASIN ANU GUEEEEEE!"**

"**SERAHKAN KERIPIKMUUU!" **

"**ELY! AMBIL KERIPIKNYA!"**

"**WOI! BEGO! KENAPA GUE DITINDIHIN?"**

"**GUE NGEBEKEM REO!"**

"**MMM! EMEMEMEMEM! MOMOMEM! MMM!** (woi! Ini gue! Oz! Bukan Reo! Woi!)"

.

.

.

Reo berhasil kabur dari gerombolan aneh itu, keripik lenyap dari tangannya. dia menabrak Break dan Sharon yg berada di pintu.

"kalian kanker (kantong kering) amat sih, keripik aja diperebutin gitu..." Sharon prihatin

"Eh Reo... kenapa lo? Kok berantakan gitu? Ngapain megangin 'anu' lu?"

.

.

.

.

"Kalian..." Sharon tampak Shock + kaget + stress melihat mreka. Kok tadi ga kaget ya? Ah sudahlah.

_Masalahnya...  
_

Oz dalam posisi telungkup dengan ditindih Elliot yg ngebekem Oz  
Gilbert kakinya dipegangin sama Vincent + dicekek Jack dari belakang. dan dia ga bisa gerak sama skali.  
Alice lagi narikin rambut Alyss dan Alyssnya teriak kesakitan.

"kalian ngapain toh..." Sharon shock

"woi! Seru2an kagak ngajak! Kagak seru ah!" Break gaje(?)

"BREAK!"

"Abis kalian pacaran melulu sih... eh salah, ke jamban mulu sih" dengan kompak mereka menjawab minus Reo, Break, dan Sharon

"Keripiknya mana? Vincent! Lepasin kaki gue!"

"HAH? SIAPA JUGA YANG KEJAMBAN?" Break esmosian. Lagi PMS kali ya?. Hah? Break PMS? Tau ah gelap. (ini terang vins, terang!)

**KRIIIIIING KRIIIIIING**

Bel masuk berbunyi. anak - anak PaIn langsung ngabrit kayak marmut ke alamnya masing – masing.

Ga peduli kalau keripik yang tadi tergeletak di depan pintu dan diambil oleh Echo untuk diri sendiri(?)

Dua kali bel panjang berbunyi. Artinya, baliiiiiiik!

**-At 8B-  
**

anak cewe lagi pada ngeliat hasil fotonya Echo, sedangkan anak cowonya nyanyi – nyanyi riweuh (minus Reo yg baca buku sambil denger lagu pake headset dan Elliot yg cuma diem ngliatin) ga peduli dengan suara mereka yang sumbangnyaaaaaaa, mantap.

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now i'm feelin so fly like a G6_

__  
Anak – anak cowo mulai ajep – ajep minus Reo & Elliot

"**IIIH BERISIK! PALES TAU GA PALES!"** Alyss ahirnya nimpuk Oz pake tas

"**ADAUWW!** Apa sih? Ada yg lempar tas ke Gue?"

"**MBUAHAHAHAHA-ADUH!"** elliot yg lagi ketawa kena timpuk tasnya Alice

"Oh, jadi main perang tas nih?" Gil mulai ngangkat tasnya

"Ayo! Kalo Gil ikut aku juga!"

"Siapa sih lo? Ngikut – ngikut gue bayar Goceng!"

"..." gondok, ahirnya Vincent ngelempar tasnya yg tebel dan berat ke Alice

.

.

.

**BRUUAAAK! **

.

**.**

"**ADAWW! SAKIIIT! APAAAN SIH LO! NGAJAK RIBUT?"** Alice ngacungin jari tengah.

"**AHAHAHA!** Rasain tuh, kelinci gosong!"

"**APA SIH LO NENEK! NGAJAK RIBUT?"**

"**GUE BUKAN NENEK – NENEK BEGO!" **

.

.

.

"untung Echo ga kena.."

"**Alhamdulillah**... selamat gue..." Sharon lega

Alyss mulai ngambil tas Echo dan ngelempar, kena Jack.

"eh tas Echo..."

"**AOUW!** Oh, jadi perang udh dimulai?" Jack mulai ngangkat tasnya

"Echo mau foto aja... ga mau kena timpuk tas..." ujar Echo

"**1, 2, 3, MULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" **teriak Break

.

.

.

**BRUAAAAAAK JDEEEER! PRAAANG!**

.

.

Mereka mulai lempar2an tas tanpa tau tas siapa yg mereka lempar.

"IIIH apa sih? Kok gini? **Ampundh dech apa – apandh nich?**" Sejak kapan Reo ketularan Elliot? Oh ini bencana!. Eh? Fokus Vins, Fokus!

.

.

.

"**AWAS GRANAAAAAT!" **

"**THIARAAAAAAPHHH!"**

"**SMAAAAAASH! MENGAPA HATIKU CENAT CENUT?"**

"**GA GA GA KENAAAAA! WEEEK!"**

"**BOM NUKLIIIIR!"**

"**KESANA KEMARII MENGHINDAR DARI TAS! JENG JENG!"**

"**DIMANAAA~ DIMANA~ DIMANAA~ TEW NET TEWW. SI REOOO KUCARI KEMANA~~ TEW NET TEWW"**

"**TANGKEP KALO BISAAAA! DISINII~ DISINI~ DISINIII~ TEW NET TEWW"**

.

.

.

**JDUUK**

.

.

Reo ternyata dijkejar – kejar Jack yang nyanyi lag Ayu Ting Tong Ting (Reo juga nyanyi sih) terus, kejeduk tembok dan ahirnya kena lemparan tas Jack. –seketika langsung tepar

"**YEAH! TRIPLE POINT!" **Jack yang bangga ini nari – nari ala mpo-nari swet sambil nyanyi

"_i won't youuuuuuu~ i need youuuuu~ i love youuuuu~"_

_._

_._

_._

Echo dikejar – kejar Alyss yg bawa - bawa tas keliling kelas. Sharon sama Alice mulai kejar – kejaran ngikut Echo dan Alyss.

"**HIIIAAAAA!"** Alyss mulai ngelempar tas ke Echo

Echopun langsung duduk dan merangkak masuk bawah meja

"**AIIIIH! MARMUT!"** teriak Alyss

Merangkak lewat bawah meja, Echo ahirnya sampe depan kelas –tempat dimana perang sengit, berbahaya, dan seru. Ahirnya Echo merangkak antara anak – anak cowo yang lagi rusuh, ngambil kameranya, dan mulai foto – foto dari pojokan ruangan.

"Disini aman" Ujar Echo

Echo dapet gambar yang bagus – bagus. Liat Nih:

Foto Break kena hajar tasnya Oz

Foto Gil yang tiarap konyol sambil dilemparin tas sama Jack

Foto Elliot yang berhasil lari (dengan gaya lebay + bencong) dari lemparan – lemparan tas #awesome!#

Foto Sharon lari – lari di atas meja sambil dikejar – kejar Alice

Dll

"**ALIIIIIIIICEEEEEE! BERHENTI NGEJAAAR!"**

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KENA INI DULU BARU GUE BERHENTI!" **

"**AHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN INI!"**

"**ADAUW!"**

"**Innalilahi... Astajiim...** **NGAPAIN GUE DITENGAH PERANG BGINI?"**

"**RASAKAN INI! VINCENT!"**

"**EH!"** Refleks Vincent langsung nunduk dan...

.

.

**BRUAAAK!**

.

.

"**OMEGEH!"** teriak Elliot.

Tas itupun mengenai pak Satpam yg baru buka pintu, siap – siap mau ngunci kelas.

.

.

.

"Ups.."

"**PAK! PAK! BAPAK GAK APA? PAK?"** Oz mulai teriak – teriak panik di atas muka pak Satpam.

"..." -pingsan

"**KAWAN – KAWAN! KITA GOTONG DIA KE UKS!"** teriak Break

"**IYA! GIL SAMA VINCENT GOTONG KAKINYA! JACK GOTONG BADANNYA! BREAK GOTONG KEPALANYA!" **perintah Oz

"Terus Lo ngapain?" celetuk Reo

"Gue? Ya jelas dong, gue sih **tinggal liatin aja**" ujar Oz santai

Dengan segera anak – anak PaIn nimpuk Oz dengan tas yang bisa mereka lihat disana. (minus Echo dan Reo yang Cuma ngliat)

"sebaiknya cepa gotong pak Atpam daripada gebugin orang" ujar Echo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GEDUBRAK GEDUBRUK GEDUBRAK GEDUBRUK**

Dengan rusuhnya, mereka menggotong pak Satpam ke UKS.

.

.

.

"Pak? Ga apa – apa kan pak?" muka Break yang lagi ngemut permen tiba2 muncul di depan muka pak Satpam

"**HUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **spontan pak satpam langsung teriak

"IIIH, bapak, jangan teriak – teriak!" ujar Alyss

"pak, kami minta maaf udh ngerusuh dan udh ngelempar tas yang ga sengaja ke bapak..." jelas Break. Diikuti anggukan anak lainnya.

"ya udah, ga apa – apa, tapi kalian cepet pulang gih! Bapak mau ngunciin kelas, ini udah sore!"

"eh? Tapi pak, kita masih mau main lagi! Ga boleh main bentar aja lagi?" pinta Oz

"ga boleh, ini udah mulai sore. Kalian ga tau kalau sekolah ini banyak setannya kalau udah mulai sepi?"

"**HAAAH? BANYAK SETANNYA PAK?"**

"iya, kalian ga tau soal itu?"

Anak – anak PaIn geleng – geleng dengan sangat tidak kompak.

"kalian tau, di lorong kelas 8 itu, banyak setannya! Suka banyak suara dan seperti banyak orang di kelas – kelas itu. Tapi, waktu diliat, ga ada siapa – siapa. Jadi, kalian harusnya cepet pergi. Apalagi, hantu itu suka ngikutin!"

Semua anak – anak PaIn diem, khusyu dengerin, dan manggut – manggut meng-iyakan. ahirnya mereka mau pulang sambil agak merinding.

**-di luar gerbang sekolah-**

"Eh, seriusan nih, sekolah bener – bener ada setannya?" tanya Gil

"Gue jamin duariusan, ada!" Jack jawab asal

"Okeh gue tigariusan!" Elliot ga mau kalah

"oh, lu tigariusan? Hai, Gue Vincent!"

"Gue Oz, hai tigariusan"

"..." elliot Cuma bisa masang tampang asem.

"WOI GUE SERIUS!" teriak Gil

"iye, gue tau lo serius, jadi mulai sekarang panggil dia serius" ujar Jack sambil nunjuk Gil.

"SIALAN LO."

"eeeh udah – udah" Reo melerai

"Echo percaya kalau disekolah ada setan, karena disetiap tempat pasti ada yang jaga"

"iye! Bener tuh kata Echo!" Break meyakinkan sambil makan permen "contoh tuh si Elliot jaga Taman Lawang" lanjutnya.

"Appuaa Maksoed loe haah?" syndrhome lebay Ely kumat

"HEH, UDAH DEH LO BERDUA" Sharon melerai sambil ngluarin harisen

.

.

.

"apa mau kita buktiin aja?" ujar Oz

"heh? Buktiin? Maksud? Uji nyali gitu?" tanya Sharon

"Wah asik tuh! Gue ikut!" jawab jack

"kalo uji nyali ntar ada yang dikira setan antara kita" ujar Alice sambil ngelirik Alyss

"OOOH, JADI MENURUT LO GUE TUH KUNTI PUTIH GTU YA? SIALAN LO!"

"apa? Gue kan ga ngomong apa – apa soal itu! WEEEK!"

"Eeeh kalian tuh ya, ga berantem bentar aja napa?" ujar Reo

"Reo ikut ga?" tanya Elliot

"heh? Gua? Ikut dong, sekalian nambah pengalaman dan membuktikan gosip"

"gua juga ikut ah! Kayaknya seru!" Ujar Gil

"kalo Gil bilang gitu aku(?) juga bgitu!"

"Echo udah pasti ikut"

"Echo, jangan lupa bawa kamera! Siapa tau dapet foto setan!" perintah Sharon

"gua sih tergantung milady"

"aku ikut, Break!"

"ya udh jadinya mau kapan?" ujar Alice dan Alyss bersamaan

"**malem minggu**?" tanya Oz

"**LO MAU NGAPEL SAMA SETAN? GILA! GUE GA TAU SELERA LO YG BGITUAN OZ!"** teriak Ely

"bukan, Oz tuh mau ngepel, kan dia babu andalan setan" ujar Jack

"DAMN U TWO!" Oz mulai ngacungin jari tengahnya.

"waktu yang bagus buat uji nyali tuh malem jum'at kliwon!" ujar Break

"heh, bagus tuh! Lagian besok malem jum'at!" Vincent semangat

"bukan kliwonkah?" tanya Sharon

"kayaknya bukan deh..." jawab Break

"bagus dong! Kalo malem jum'at kliwon kan setannya bisa serem – serem!" ujar Alyss

"oh, jadi lo takut ya nek?" tanya Alice dengan nada mengejek

"hah? Siapa yang takut? SORRY YE!"

"NGAKU aja lo!"

"DIEM LO KELINCI GOSONG!"

**-Perempatan jalan-**

"ya udh deh, udah sampe sini nih, gue sama Vincent balik ya"

"gue juga nih! Ayo Oz!" Ujar Jack

"Eh, gua lupa sesuatu! Kalian duluan ya! Gue mau balik ke sekolah! Ada yang ketinggalan!" ujar Oz sambil lari balik ke sekolah

"Hah? Tumbenan. Aneh banget." Ujar Alyss heran.

"Au ah!" Jack ga peduli

"Gue sama Reo Balik ya! Dadah!" ujar Elliot

Ahirnya setelah mereka dadah – dadahan, mereka misah.

Online Pesbuk malem, itu kebiasaan anak – anak PaIn. Biasanya sih ngobrol di grup Pandora Insast.

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius is online_

_Alice Always Love Meat is Online_

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville is Online_

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius is Online_

_Sweet Foods Loper is Online_

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth is Online_

_Elliotte Nigtray is Online_

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin is Online_

_Echoca - cola Nightray is Online_

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan is Online_

_Vincent KerenBanget is Online_

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius is mention Jack D'Riper Vessalius, Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan , Alice Always Love Meat, and 7 others mentioned you in a post in Pandora Insast_

_1 like. Comments: _

_Elliotte Nightray_: ada apa nih?

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan_: tumben mention segala

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin_: buruan. Ane belm ngrjain tugas MTK yeuh

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius_: ehem! Gue mention kalian semua buat ngomongin soal uji nyali

_Sweet Foods Loper_: mau apa lagi?

_Echoca – cola Nightray_: Echo udh nyiapin kamera

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius_: Ini lho, mau uji nyalinya jam berapa?

_Alice Always Love Meat_: Maghrib!

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth_: ngga ah! Ntar kelewatan solat maghrib!

_Vincent KerenBanget_: itu masih belom gelap. Kurang seru. Waktu paling tepat tuh tengah malem sampe jam 3

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville_: ya udh, jam 12.00 sampe jam 2. Berani ga?

_Elliotte Nightray_: ayo ayo! Siapa takut?

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin_: jgn kemaleman. Ntar ga bisa bangun pagi

_Vincent KerenBanget:_ dasar morning persen lo

_Sweet Foods Loper_: slow. Bsk hari kamis, uji nyali. Trs pelajaran pertama hari jum'at apa?

_Echoca - cola Nightray_: kelas echo pelajaran Bu Lacie. Gawat kalo telat. Ntar suruh push-up atau nari hula – hula.

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius_: oh iya! Mati ane! Ogah ane nari hula – hula lagi!

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius_: oh, lo pernah kena hukum sama Bu Lacie toh? Ga nyangka gue Jack... *tepuk tangan*

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth_: ya udh, jam stengah stengah 12 sampe jam stengah 2 aja

_Alice Always Love Meat_: kalo gitu ntar tidur siang dulu dong?

_Sweet Foods Loper_: ga bisa dong, kita sekolah pulang jam brp?

_Echoca - cola Nightray_: kita pulang jam 2, nyampe rumah udh agak sore, sekitar jam 3 atau stengah 3

_Vincent KerenBanget_: hayoooo, jadinya jam berapaaaa? Kalo gtu, pulang sekolah, ngerjain PR, mandi, trs tidur. Baru ntar malemnya bangun lagi.

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius_: bner tuh cen! Tumben lu pinter!

_Vincent KerenBanget_: gue emang pinter ya! Baru tau lo? B-)

_Elliotte Nightray_: jangan jam stengah 12! Gue belom ngerjain tugas buat jum'at yeuh!

_Oujo-sama Rainsworth_: udh ga bisa diganggu gugat! Jam stengah 12 sampe stengah 2! Itu waktu paling tepat! (

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan_: setuju sama Sharon

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin_: Eliotte: makanya ngerjainnya siang sampe sore, bukan malem sampe tengah malem!

_Elliotte Nightray_: Reo: Sialan lu, buka aib**. Cicing deuh***

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan_: yare yare, ga usah ribut! Liat tuh jadinya jam berapa!

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth_: ntar gue bawa kipas buat ngegaplok ye! )

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville_: terserah Sharon kalo itu

_Jack D'Reaver Vessalius_: ya udh deh, kan skrg udh pasti, jdi udh ye, gue off. Mau ngerjain tugas bapak Glen

_Echoca - cola Nightray_: oh iya, tugas bapak Glen tentang Present Continous Tense ya

_Jack D'Reaver Vessalius_: ho oh. sama tugasnya bapak, eh salah mba Rufus Barma yg ganteng.

_Alice Always Love Meat_: gue mau makan

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan_: makan wae ah lo!

_Alice Always Love Meat_: bodo amat! Masalah buat loe?

_Sweet Foods Loper_: ribut wae lo kelinci bego

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville_: ahahahaha! Rasain lu kelinci gosong!

_Alice Always Love Meat_: DIEM LU BADUT BEGO!  
NGAJAK RIBUT LU NEK? LIAT TUH LAPANGAN LUAS!

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _gue ga liat ah... *plenga plengo*

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius is Offline_

_Alice Always Love Meat is Offline_

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville is Offline_

_Jack D'Reaver Vessalius is Offline_

_Sweet Foods Loper is Offline_

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth is Offline_

_Elliotte Nigtray is Offline_

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin is Offline_

_Echoca - cola Nightray is Offline_

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan is Offline_

_Vincent KerenBanget is Offline_

**#Esoknya, malam hari di depan gerbang pukul 22.30 Anak – anak PaIn sedang kumpul#**

"Oke! **Cek and ricek**, SETART! Senter!" teriak Oz

"**Ada!"**

"Jaket!"

"**Pake!" **

"Kamera!"

"Selalu siap" jawab Echo dengan Pokerface

"Bawang Putih!"

"NENEKMU BAWANG PUTIH! EMANG KITA MAU NANGKAL VAMPIR?" teriak anak – anak PaIn serempak minus Reo, Echo, dan Oz

"Celana!"

"**Pake!"**

"Sepatu buat ngibrit!"

"**Pake!" **

"Surat Yasin!" Gil (dengan dodolnya) nyeplos

"... LO MAU NGEDOAIN KITA MATI HAH?" sekali lagi mereka serempak minus Echo dan Gil

"harusnya kan ayat Qursi, bukan Yasin..." celetuk Elliot

"Gunting!" teriak Vincent

"..."

"Udh deh, mending sekarang pikirin gimana caranya masuk sekolah? Liat tuh, gerbangnya kekunci kan?" tanya Reo

"gampang!" jawab Oz sambil nunjukin kunci gerbang dan nyengir licik

"Darimana lo dapet tu kunci?" tanya Vincent

"dengan '_trik' _jitu. Hehehe" ujar Oz sambil nyengir

"udah pasti ga bener nih..." ujar Reo

_-FLASHBACK pulang sekolah sebelum gerbang dikunci-_

"Pak, saya boleh minjem kunci gerbang sekolah ga?" pinta Oz

"apa? Ya jelas ga boleh nak! Emang buat apa?"

"ada tugas pa, suruh meneliti sekolah malem hari! Boleh ya pak? Boleh ga pak? Aah, boleh kan pak? Pasti boleh kan pak? Oke pak? Masa ga boleh sih pak? Boleh ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Oz nyeplos

"ah mana ada tugas bgituan! Kalo mau ngebohong yang lebih mutuan dikit nak! Pulanglah! Udah sore!"

Oz ahirnya puter otak dan cari cara lain. Tiba – tiba terpikir sesuatu '_Aha!_' Oz ingat Reo Mini, mainan Tikusnya. Dia mulai melemparkan mainannya itu ke Pak Satpam dan...

"**PAK! AWAS CURUT!"**

"**EEEH CURUT EH CURUT!"** pa Satpam yg latah itupun ahirnya melempar kunci yg ada di tangannya dan ditangkap oleh Oz

"Yes! Makasih banyak ya pak! Sii u tumorow!" dan Oz kabur.

"EH TUNGGU LO! OZ PESALIUS!" Pak Satpam usaha ngejar Oz

"VESSALIUS PA, VES-SA-LI-US! TUNGGU? NGIMPIIIIIIIIIIII!" Oz lari makin kenceng dan makiiiin kenceng.

Dan bgitulah cara kunci itu di tangannya.

#Oz membuka pintu gerbang dengan kunci, anak2 PI masuk sekolah –Midnight#

"Hiii... sekolah malem serem ya..." Alyss mulai merinding

"iya... merinding ane..." Gilpun ikut-ikutan

"Break... takut..." taulah siapa yg ngmng gini ke siapa

"iya, iya... ga ada apa – apa kok..."

"oke, sekarang kita bagi jadi... um... 3 kelompok.." ujar Jack sambil ngitungin jari tangannya.

"eh, ga pas dong?" tanya Oz

"iya, jadi ada 2 kelompok yang isiinya 4 orang" jawab Jack

"aku sama Break!"

"Echo terserah aja"

"gue sama Gil"

"ya udh deh, **grup 1, Gilbert, Vincent, Alice**"

"HAH? KOK GUE SAMA KEPALA RUMPUT LAUT DAN TUKANG GUNTING INI SIH?"

"AHAHAHAHA! RASAIN LO! Kelinci angus!"

"DIEM LO NEK! SINI LO RIBUT SAMA GUE!"

"GUE BUKAN NENEK! AYO! MAJU LO! LAPANGAN LUAS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"udh! Kalian tuh ya!" Reo melerai

"DIEM LOOOO!" teriak anak kembar itu

"oh... jadi gue suruh diem nih..." Aura Reo tiba – tiba menjadi hitam, kelam, gelap, menyeramkan, **HORROR**. Semua hening + sweatdrop, termasuk 2 anak kembar yg lagi ribut.

.

.

.

"Ahem, kita bagi lagi grup-nya ya**. Grup 2 Break, Sharon, Alyss, dan gue**" ujar Jack

"**Grup 3 Echo, Oz, Elliot, dan Reo**. Setuju?"

"**YOSH!"** ujar mereka serempak minus Jack

"Oke! Kita mulai uji nyalinya! Masing – masing kelompok pilih mau kemana! Tapi ahirnya semua kelompok harus keliling sekolah! Kalo udah, kita kumpul di aula, kita bakal ke ruang inovasi, lab bio, dan lab lain bareng." ujar Oz

"Grup 1 mau ke kelas 9 aja" Gil nunjuk kelas 9

"Grup 2 kelas 8 deh" ujar jack

"Grup 3 kelas 7.. di atas ya..." Elliot liat ke ruangan kelas 7

"OKE! Ayo!" ujar Oz ngluarin tangan kanannya ke depan

Tanpa diminta anak – anak PaIn berkumpul dan nemplokin tangan kanan mereka di atas tangan Oz.

"**UNTUK MENGUAK KENYATAAN! PANDORA INSAST!"** Oz mulai teriak

"GO!" mereka teriak serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Thanks ya, udh mau baca dan mampir untuk melihat fanic gaje iniiii!

Tunggu chapter 2 ya! Sebernanya sih ini mau 1 part aja, tapi kebanyakan dan Vins jadi ga leluasa untuk nulis, jadi dibikin 2 part deh! _#ekhemcurcolekhekm#_

Maaf jika kurang lucu, tolong dimaklumi. Vins masih pemula dalam buat Fanfic T_T

Kamus Vins lalalala~~

Ngakepob : Ngabokep~~ X9

Curcol : Curhat Ngocol wkwkwk XD

Cicing Deuh : Diem deh! #sundaohoksunda#


	2. Uji Nyali

Yak inilah kelanjutan drai anak – anak PaIn yang riweuh uji nyali~~  
ohohoho~ silakan~  
terimakasih udh mau mampir dan baca.. huhuhu - nangis terharu #PLAK

UJI NYALI? PASTI KACAU_ PART 2_

_Grup 1_

#grup 1 lagi lewat lorong kelas 9 dari 9A-9I#

#9A#

"wow... kelas 9 tuh gaya arsitektur Belanda banget ya..," (eaaaa) ujar Vincent

"nape lo cen? Takut?" ujar Alice

"can cen can cen lo! Emangnya **cenat cenut?"**

"gue diem, gue diem" ujar Gil

"gue orang"

"gue Alice"

"_boleh ga gue ikut kalian? Gue mau main sama kalian_"

"heh? Lu kan daritadi udh sama kita pala rumput laut! Lagian mau main apaan lo? Kuda poni?"

"apa? Gue ga bilang apa2! Dasar lo kelinci bego! Makanya punya duit jangan beli makanan mulu! Sisain buat korek kuping!"

"eh sialan lo pala rumput laut! Ngajak ribut lo? Lagian tadi gue denger ada yang ngomong, suaranya kayak lo!"

"aaah kagak ada yg ngomong slain kita dsini. Udh, selou. Jangan berantem." ujar Vincent

#9B#

"eh perasaan gue ga enak" ujar Gil

"**minum TOLAK ANGIN, dibuat dari bahan alami pilihan, tolak angin menjadi produk terpercaya. Dijamin, ampuh!"** Alice iklan panjang lebar

"gue serius!"

"ternyata nama lu emang serius" Alice manggut – manggut

"WTF?"

"eh udh, bener kata gil, auranya ga enak" Vincent meyakinkan

Tiba – tiba Alice nengok ke dalem kelas 9B. Dia liat ada bayangan putih yg lewat

.

.

"eh... kalian pada liat ga tadi?" ujar Alice dengan wajah pucat

"apaan?" tanya Gil yg ahirnya ikutan liat ke dlm kls 9B

Bayangan itu lewat lagi. Kali ini mereka semua liat. Langsung jadi pucat.

"ho'oh, ho'oh... itu si Alyss bukan?" tanya vincent

"Alyss kan ke lorong kelas 8 bego..." jawab Alice

"ooh iya ya..."

"jadi... apa kita semua sependapat?" tanya Gil

"_ayo masuk... main sama gue..."_

Mereka makin merinding.

"eh,,,,, lo lo pada denger ga tu suara?" tanya Alice

"eh iya... gue denger..." Vincent bergidik

"hanyjing tu saiton... gue tau suara gue **eksotis**, tapi ga usah niru suara gue kali... itu kayak suara gue keselek deh..." Gil mulai narsis

.

.

**BRAAKK**

.

Tiba – tiba pintu kelas 9B kebuka. Bayangan putih itu makin ngedeket ke pintu, sementara grup 1 lagi cengo depan pintu.

.

.

.

"oke... 1, 2, 3, **KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"** gil langsung ngibrit sambil teriak diikuti yg lain.

Selama mereka lari, mereka ngliatin isi tiap kelas. Isinya macem – macem bo~! Ada yg **item lagi duduk, ada kepala di atas meja**, ada suara – suara orang rame, dll. Dan mereka bertiga liat + denger.

.

.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"**GILBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!"**

"**APE LO? GA USAH TERIAK – TERIAK NAMA GUE!"**

.

.

Ahirnya merekapun berhenti di depan kelas 9I.

"hhh... hhhh... aaah tu setan sialan... nge-fans sama gue yang **ganteng** ini ya bilang dong!" gil pasang gaya najis. Gilbert emang lumayan ganteng sih. Hah? Fokus Vins fokus!

"NAJIS LO PALA RUMPUT LAUT! LAGIAN SETANNYA GA CUMA YANG MAU MAIN KUDA PONI(?) ITU!"

"hhhhh,,,, cape ah..." Vincent duduk di lantai sambil mukanya pucat.

Tiba – tiba mereka denger langkah kaki dari kelas sebelah mereka, 9I

"kali ini apa lagi..." Gil udh madesu

Alice ngintip lewat jendela kelas 9I

"kagak ada ape – ape selain orang item duduk di pojokan"

"**Alice, ngapain lu disana**?" ujar Vincent sambil mlongo ngliat bayangan item di 9I

"**SIA! GUE KAGAK ITEM! LAGIAN GUE DISINI BEGO!"**

"tunggu... orang item dipojokan... siapa?" tanya Gil sambil pucet

"eh? Kagak... tau..." Alice baru nyadar dan ikutan mucet

Langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi. Bukan dari kelas 9I, dari kelas 9A, dari suara yg terdengar jauh, menjadi dekat. Suaranya yg pelan, mekin mengeras. Makanan yang ga enak pun semakin ga enak. Ga nyambung ya? Iya. Eh! Fokus! FOKUS!

Merekapun melihat bayangan hitam mendekat.

"aaah jangan lagi... kaki gue gempor..." Vincent duduk lemes di lantai.

.

.

.

"oke... kita ke aula... 1, 2, 3, "  
gil kabur sambil nyeret Vincent yg udh tepar belakangnya. Tapi setan belakangnya kayaknya ngikutin(?).

"GYAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN NGIKUTIN GUE! NGIKUT PALA RUMPUT LAUT AJA!"

"**MAU PIPIS! MAU PIPIS!" **

"SIALAN LOOOOOO! AWAS LO NANTI, KELINCI BEGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

# at Aula #

"hah... cape... gil... cape..." Vincent shock + tepar di lantai

"yang cape itu gue! Lo Taw ga? **Lo tuch beradh beudh!**" Gil protes

"**jangan kejar gue.. jangan kejar gue.. jangan kejar gue..."** Alice sibuk komat kamit

.

.

"eh, mau lanjut ke lorong kelas 8 ga?" tanya Vincent

"**JIDATMU LANJUT! CAPE TAU, CAPEEEE!**" Gil protes udh kayak emak – emak yang keabisan duit buat beli tempe – tahu.

"tapi bagus juga... **2 anak lebih baik, lebih cepat lebih baik**" Ujar Alice

"Iklan wae ah lo! **Apa nyambungnya iklan KB sama uji nyali?"** Tanya Vincent sweatdropped.

"AAH ya udhlah, ayo kita lanjut ke lorong kelas 8!" Gil pasrah.

"SUKA SUKA DONG CEN! Yo pala rumput laut, kita lanjut!" Alice tiba2 semangat.

"ngomong2, **gue udah ga mau pipis lagi lho~"** Vincent stressnya kumat.

"**PENTHING GITHOEEE?" **Ujar Gil dan Alice berbarengan dengan alaynya.

.

.

.

.

_Grup 2 –Alyss, Jack, Break, Sharon_

#udh lewat kelas 8A – 8B di seberang aula, depan lapangan, sekarang di lorong kelas 8F – 8C#

#depan kelas 8E#

"ini nih yg kata pa satpam banyak setannya.." jack liat ke dalem kelas 8E

"belakang mushola oi" Break sambil nunjuk mushola belakang

"berarti setannya **seterong**. Tahan sama do'a" ujar Sharon

"hah? Setannya **terong**?" tanya Break bego

"eh.. gua kok merinding ya..?" Alyss ngusap – ngusap tangannya

"hah? **Meringis**?" Break kupingnya bener – bener deh...

"MERINDING, BADUT! M-E-R-I-N-D-I-N-G!"

"waaah ada yang **baru belajar mengeja**" jack dengan mutadosnya tepuk tangan.

"#?*)#$%(?) AWAS YA LO LO PADA! GW LAGI BETE + PMS NIH! NTAR GUE JADIIN PERKEDEL LOO!"

"eeh udh Alyss, jangan emosi, sabar ya, mereka emang otaknya udah digerogotin Reo." ujar Sharon. Hah? Emang Reo apaan?

_Srek... srek... srek..._

"eh, kalian denger ga?" tanya Alyss

"hah? Denger apaan? Suara jangkrik sih iye" ujar Jack

"bukan! Suara srek srek itu!"

_Srek... srek... srek..._

"oh iya, gua denger... suara apaan tuh..." Break mulai merinding dan pucet

"i... it... itu... itu..." sharon ngomong terbata – bata, gemetaran, pucat, sambil nunjuk jalan ke arah 8C. Ya, ada bayangan cewe item, ngesot, dan menuju ke mereka. Apa hayooooo?

"**suster sengot**! Katanya dia nyari kakinya yang ilang dipotong, terus bakal ngambil kaki orang! **SAKSIKAN DI BIOSKOP KESAYANGAN ANDA!**" celetuk Jack

"JACK! MAU PROMOSI FILM HOROR NTAR AJA!" teriak Alyss panik

"HIIIIIIAAAAA!"

.

**BLETAK!**

**.**

.

Sharon dengan brutalnya nemplokin kipasnya ke kepala Jack.

"mampus!" Alyss

"burungnya ada... ada... 1... 2... 3... 10...~!" Jack mabok ga karuan

"wah, **burungnya siapa yang banyak? Hebat!"** Ujar Brek girang

.

**BLETAAAK!**

.

.

Sharon mukul Break dengan harisennya

" cuci otak lo pake deterjen,Break! daripada kita kasih kaki mending kita kasih sendal aja." Usul Sharon

"Betul! Alyss, minjem sendal!" begitu denger 'lempar', jack langsung sadar dan nodongin tangannya ke Alyss

"APE LOE KATA? KAGAK MAU! MAHAL!"

"ya udh deh pake sendal gua aja nih..." Sharon dengan wajah pucat nyerahin sendal tidurnya yg emg udh dia siapin

"milady, anda pucat, apa ga apa – apa?" Break megang tangan Sharon yg gemetaran.

"aku ga apa – apa..., Break..."

"oke, sekarang kita lempar ke dia!" Jack ambil ancang – ancang lempar,, dan..

.

**PLAKK**

**.**

.

Sukses kena kepala si suster.  
suster itu langsung ngangkat kepalanya, keliatan muka ancurnya, matanya merah. Semua pucat dan sweatdrop, dia ngesot makin cepet ke arah mereka.

'_mampus'_ batin Jack

.

**BLETAAK**

**.**

.

Segera kipas sharon mendarat di muka Jack untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan amat sangat sukses.

"BEGOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Alyss dan Sharon bersamaan dengan tampang pucat

"udh, daripada berantem, sekarang kita lari! Dia udh mulai deket!" ujar Break Panik. Dan dia mulai lari.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Sharon lari sambil teriak ditarik Break

"LAAAAARIIIIIII!"  
Jack lari ngikut mereka. ke arah belakang-–muter, masuk bagian kelas 9.

"**WOI LO! RAPUNZELO***! TUNGGUU!"  
Alyss yg Shock ga bisa lari, ahirnya dia narik kepangannya jack yg panjang itu. Dan...

.

**BRUUUKKK**

.

"AUWWWW! ALYSS! Apaan sih? Sakit tau!"

"GENDONG! KAKI GUA-"

Belum slesai Alyss ngomong, itu suster udah deket sama dia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Alyss langsung teriak histeris

Jack langsung ngegendong Alyss di belakang

"PEGANGAN! Jangan nyekek dan jangan narik rambut!"  
ujar Jack

"AAAAAAAH UDAH BURUAAAAAAAAN!" Alyss secara ga sadar nyekek Jack

"EEEEEKK! Gue bilang jangan nyekek...!"

"BURUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"  
Alyss udh teriak berkali – kali di kuping jack. Jack tinggal nunggu congek tingkat akut.

Jack lari ngibrit sampe ketemu Sharon dan Break tepat di depan kelas 9D.

.

.

.

"hosh,,,, hosh... break..." Sharon pucat banget. Dia udh mau pingsan

" tenang milady... tarik nafas dalam – dalam... kluarin... tarik nafas dalam dalam... kluarin... **bentar lagi anaknya kluar**!" Break usaha nenangin dan mencairkan suasana.

.

.

**BLETAK!**

.

Kipas Sharon nemplok dengan sukses di muka Break.

"GUEEEE GA MAU MATIIIIIIIII" Jack (dengan dodolnya) lari sambil ngegendong Alyss dan berhasil ngerem dengan susah payah di depan Break dan Sharon. Sedangkan Alyss meluk leher Jack sambil merem.

"hosh... hosh... gue bengek! Gue bengek!" Jack kecekek

"eh... iya..." alyss ngelepasin pelukannya dan dia diturunin dari punggung jack. Mukanya masih pucet.

"lu... ga apa – apa kan lyss?" tanya jack

"i.. i... ya... ga apa – apa..." jawab Alyss berusaha nenangin diri.

"tu suster masih ngikutin?" tanya Break

"ga tau... dia udh dket banget pas gue lari tadi..." jawab Jack

Di deket ruang pembayaran, di atas pohon palem, ada yang ketawa ala kunti. mereka langsung nengok kesana.

"**IH, ALYSS! SEJAK KAPAN LU BISA NAIK POHON PALEM? KEREN BANGET!" **Jack dengan begonya nunjuk tuh kunti

"GUE DISINI! DISINI! SEBELAH LO RAPUNZELOOO!" Alyss gemes langsung gaplok Jack

"LO **GA LULUS TK** BERAPA KALI JACK?" Ujar Break emsmosi

"Ih... ini Alyss... itu siapa dong?" Ternyata efek Harisen Sharon baru kerasa sekarang.

.

_KHIKHIKHIKHI!_

_HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! __**OHOK OHOK!**_

_HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!_

.

.

"AAAAAAAAH! AMPUUUUN! GUE BELOM MAU MATI! BERHENTI KETAWA! **ASTAGFIRULLAH! ASTAGFIRULLAH!**" Alyss mulai mirip Elliot (lebay).

"iih batuk duluu! Hahahaha!" Jack ngakak ga karuan. Stress ni orang

.

.

**BLETAK**

Harisen Sharon mendarat dengan sukses (lagi) di kepala Jack

"Jack bisa ga sih lu waras?" ujar Break

"hoh? Iyaaaa~" Jack masih ga waras.

"_balikin... kakiku... mana kakiku..."_

"ga tau! Kita ga ngambil kakimu kok! Mungkin kamu salah alamat, jadi salahin dan tanya aja Ayu Ting Tong Ting!" Sharon panik

"SUSTER NGESOT PERGI JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI! HUSH!" teriak Alyss dengan nada **Daro The Explorer.**

"YEEE, ada **Daro The Explorer!** **SUSTER JANGAN MENCURI! SUSTER JANGAN MENCURI!**" makin stress aja si Jack.

"milady pinjem pasangan sendal yang udh dilempar rapunzelo" ujar Break

Sharon ngasih sendalnya. "padahal mahal..."

"padahal tadi udh dikasih sendal... belum cukup ya..." Break ambil ancang – ancang nglempar sendal itu.

.

.

**BLETAAAAAAK**

.

.

Sukses kena kepala si suster itu. Kali ini sampe si suster itu mental(?) jauh.

"STRIKE!" Break bangga. Terus dia nyanyi – nyanyi

'_WEEEE ARE THE LAMPIOOON MY FREEEEEN!'_ Iya, liriknya salah. Maklum, salah denger.

.

"_sialan kalian... gue pasti ngebales kalian ntar... kalian harus ngebayar buat nambahin benjol di kepala gue... udah ancur tambah ancur deh... skalian, KASIH GUE ALAMAT AYU TING TONG TING!"_ujar si suster dengan nyaring.

"YEEE SUSTER JANGAN MENCURI!" Jack masih aja stress sambil joget – joget riang.

"cocok kan? Kita menambahkan citra indahnya benjol di muka lo!" ujar Alyss

"mana gue tau alamat Ayu Ting Tong Ting! Kalaupun gue tau, Kenapa gue harus ngasih tau lo? Siapa lo? Kenal?" Break Sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

"kali ini biar gue yang urus!" Jack maju ke depan. Udah waras belum ya? Ga tau ah.

"hah? Mau ngapain lo?" tanya Sharon dan Break berbarengan.

"Cewe, Cantik deh" Jack **godain kunti **dengan logat om – om mesum.

Break, Alyss, dan Sharon membatu dengan mulut nganga. Awas kemasukan lalet lho(?)

.

Kunti itu mendekati Jack

.

.

'_Mmampus lu jack' _batin Break

.

.

"**Begitu indahnya Matamu hingga membuatku selalu ingin menatapnya. Begitu indahnya rambutmu sehingga aku ingin merasakan kelembutannya. OH, engkaulah yang paling** **sempurna"** Jack mulai **gombalin Kunti**. Si Jack kenapa sih? Sejak kapan dia belajar buat puisi?

Semua bener – bener nganga dan membantu.

.

.

Kunti itu pergi ( baca: nge-fly)

.

.

"hebaaat..." tutur Sharon masih cengo

"Orang gila..." Alyss pasrah

"Kapan lo belajar buat puisi?" Tanya Break

"EHEHEHEHEH! HEBAT KAN GUE? IYA KAN? IYA KAN? HAHAHAHAHAH!" Jack langsung jumawa* tingkat akut.

_Grup 3 –Oz, Elliot, Reo, Echo_

#grup 3 meriksa lorong kelas 7A – 7I#

#now in front of 7C #

"enak juga ya kebagian lantai 2" ujar Elliot sambil nengok ke kelas 7C

"Elliot, jangan sembarangan!" ujar Reo memperingatkan

"Selou. Lagian sampe sekarang kita belum liat apa – apa, iya kan Echo?" ujar Oz

"ya, walau setiap tempat yang Echo foto ada setannya"

"perasaan dari tadi kita denger banyak yang teriak, itu kenapa ya?" tanya Reo

"tau! Ktemu setan serem kali..." ujar Elliot.

"tadi tuh ada suara Gil, Jack, Alice, Alyss, rusuh deh" Reo nyerocos

_Huhuhu... hiks... huhuhu..._

"eh, liat tuh, ada anak kecil yg nangis dipojokan!" Oz nunjuk bayangan anak kecil yg nangis sambil ngucek – ngucek mata di dalem pojokan kelas 7C

"kok bisa ada disitu? Apa dia nangis karena terkunci?" ujar Echo Pokerface

"iiiih itu bukan orang..." Elliot mulai begidik

"emang bukan! Dengan bgini terbukti dsini ada setan kan? Kalo gitu ayo kita pergi" Ujar Reo.

.

.

.

**BRUAKK**

.

Tiba – tiba pintu kelas terbuka dri dalam sperti ada yang dobrak dari dalam

"**ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM!**" Latah Elliot kumat.

.

**JEPRET!**

.

"Echo dapet fotonya"

"ayo masuk, siapa tau dia orang!" ujar Oz sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas menuju anak itu.

"hoi! Nenek – nenek juga tau itu bukan orang, Oz!" Teriak Elliot

_Huhuhu... hiks... hiks..._

"oz! Bahaya!" Reo memperingatkan.

"ga apa – apa, ayo masuk! Kita kan banyakan!" ujar Oz meyakinkan

.

.

.

"hei... kenapa nangis?" tanya Oz duduk di depan anak itu.

Elliot begidik ngeri, Reo khusyu ngliatin, bgitu juga Echo. Anak itu tetep nangis.

.

.

.

Ahirnya dia ngangkat kepalanya, mukanyaaa~ ancur bo! Matanya Cuma sebelah, udah kliatan tengkorak mukanya. Oz langsung kaget dan menjauh.

"INNALILAHI!" skarang gantian Reo & Oz yang latah, Elliot membatu

.

**JEPRET!  
**Echo ternyata motret muka anak itu

.

.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Anak itu teriak dengan melengkingnya, Oz langsung lari ke arah pintu kelas, diikuti Reo, dan Echo. sedangkan Elliot...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LEPASIIIIN! PIAMA GUE MAHAL! **NYENTUH BAYAR GOCENG!" **

ternyata tangan Elliot dipegang dengan sangat erat sama tu anak sampe dia ga bisa ngapa – ngapain slain latah.

"OZ!" teriak Reo sambil manggil Oz balik

Ahirnya mereka balik masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi mereka tetep ga bisa lepasin pegangan tangan anak itu dari Elliot.

.

.

.

**BLETAAAAAAK**

.

"NICE SHOOT!" Oz ngacungin jari jempol ke Echo

Echo ngelempar penghapus papan tulis ke setan itu, berhasil ngebuat dia nglepasin cengkraman tangannya.

"ALHAMDU-LILAH... **MANA GOCENGNYA?"** Ely nodongin tangan ke tu setan

"BEGO LO! **GA LULUS ESDE** YA LO?" teriak Oz

"BURUAN LARI!" teriak Reo sambil nyeret Elliot

Mereka lari ngabrit, tapi, setannya makin banyak, mereka makin panik ga tau harus ngapain.

"**YA ALLAH**! **APA DOSAKU** HINGGA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI? **Eh salah**, **MENGAPA DOSAKU BANYAK** HINGGA SEPERTI INI?" Ely mulai histeris.

"DIEM LO! GA USAH HISTERIS! NTAR GUE BIKIN KPALA LO KINCLONG! MAU?"  
Oz ternyata ikut histeris.

"kalian tenang dikit kenapa..." Reo panik + pucet

.

.

**JEPRET!**

**.**

**JEPRET!**

**.**

**JEPRET!**

Echo malah asik foto – foto, tapi ternyata setan yang difoto malah kabur.

"wow... kayak main PS ya! Hantunya dijepret kabur!" Ujar Reo girang.

"Echo dapet banyak foto" Echo datar, taapi dia seneng fotonya banyak.

"Echo! Kau di depan! Kalo ada setan, jepretin aja!" usul Ely

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OK! **PARTI IS START FROM NAW**!" ujar Oz riang. Ahirnya dia nyanyi...

"NAIK KERETA API"

**.**

**JPRET**

**.**

**JPRET**

**.**

**JPRET**

"SIAPA NDA TURUT?" Reo ikutan

"KE ABYSS~~" Oz melanjutkan

"ABYSS LAGI~~~" ujar Elliot

"GA BOLEH NAIK DENGAN PERCUMA~~~" ujar Oz

"AYOO KAWANKU BAYAR DULU~" ujar Reo

"SATU TIKET HARGANYA GOCENG~~" Elliot melanjutkan

.

.

**JPRETT**

**.**

**.**

"yah... batre kamera Echo abis..." ujar Echo datar

"**HUAPAAAAAH?"** Oz, histeris

"**WHUAAAAATTTT?"** Elliot ga kalah histeris

"kok malah adu histeris sih?" Reo heran sama 2 temennya itu

"**GHIMANA DUUUUNDH?"** Oz panik dengan alaynya

"**GIMANA~ GIMANA~ GIMANA~ TEW NET TEWW~"** Elliot menggila dengan menyanyi lagu Ayu Ting Tong Ting

"**JAMAAAAH, OOH JAMAAAH... ALHAMDU-LILAH!"** Reo ikutan menggila.

.

Para setan mulai mengepung mereka. Tapi...

.

.

.

"ahem! Biar gue yg tanganin" Oz sok tau.

.

.

Oz bisik – bisik ke uping salah satu setan, yg kedengeran Cuma _'hewas hewes hewos'_  
setan itu bisik – bisik ke setan yg lain. Tiap setan yg abis dibisikin jadi membatu(?*^#!)  
dan mereka menjauh dari grup 3 dengan tampang madesu.

"LO bilang apaaan ke mereka?" tanya Elliot heran

"iya, bisa – bisanya setan jadi bgitu" Reo ikutan heran

"Echo belum pernah liat cara ngusir setan bgitu"

"ehehehehe~~~ rahasia~~~ yo, lanjut ke bagian kelas 8~"

Abis itu, kamera Echo udh bisa lagi, dia ganti batre. Mereka mulai main kereta – keretaan lagi sambil jalan.

"AAAAAAAAAA! SHOOOH! SHOOOH! **NTAR DIBELIIN KUDA PONI** DEH!"  
Alice panik karna kuda poni(?)

"AAAAAAAAAAH ADA **KUNTI NENEK - NENEK** NGEJAR GUEEEEEE!" Gil kalang kabut

"OI! INI GUEEEE! ALYSS! LO NGIRA GUE KUNTI HAH?" Alyss ngejar Gil

"GILBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!"

"**MAAAAAAAMIIIII HELEP MIIIIIII! AKHU MASIH BANYAK DOSAAAAA!"** Breakpun ngibrit

"AAAAAAAAH GA MAU LIAT, GA MAU LIAT! **PAPAAAAAA! MAMAAAAA!"**  
Jack ketularan Break(?) dan ikut ngibrit.

"AAAAAAH JANGAAAAN! **ASTAGFIRULLAH, GUSTI**! MASIH BANYAK DOSAAAA!" Sharon lari ngibrit kayak Elliot (lebay)

"NAIK KERETA APII~~" Oz nyanyi lagi

.

.

**JEPRET**

**.**

**JEPRET**

**.**

**JEPRET**

"Siapa mau ikuuut~?" ternyata Echo ikut nyanyi

"KE ABYSS~~" Oz melanjutkan

"TARIFNYA NAIIK~~ AYO BAYAR 5 JUTAAAA~~~" Elliot nyanyi asal

"KORUPSI LO!" Teriak Reo

"NGERUSAK LAGU LO!" Tambah Oz

Ahirnya tiap grup berhasil ngelilingin sekolah dengan Rusuh, berisik, nyeremin, kacau deh. Dan mereka semua kumpul di aula.

"hah... Oz... cape gue..." gil madesu

"udh ah... kalo mau keliling lab lain kali aja..." Alyss ikut madesu

"iya nih... lagian udh jam stengah 2... udh waktunya selesai kan?" Sharon meyakinkan

"ya, dan sekarang kita tau sekolah ini bener – bener bersetan, udh larut, ayo pulang" Break ngemutin lolipop-nya.

"hmm... karena semuanya udah cape ya udah, ayo kita pulang..." Oz setuju

"gua lapeeeer... tenaga gua abis... lari – lari terus..." Alice duduk lemes.

Ahirnya setelah istirahat sebentar di aula, mereka semua pulang dengan perasaan lega, bahagia, lelah, sedih, sebal, pengen boker, dll.

#beberapa hari kemudian, Pandora Junior High School#

#8B#

"eh, sejak kita uji nyali, beredar gosip lho. katanya ada suster ngesot. Tapi bukan bilang _**'kembalikan**__**kakiku'**_**,** tapi bilang _**'di mana alamat Ayu Ting Tong Ting'**_**!"** Reo ngasih info dari gosip yang beredar.

"kok Ayu Tiing Ting sih?" Gil heran

"DIMANAAA~ DIMANA~ DIMANAAA~ TEW NET TEWW" Elliot nyanyi lagi.

"MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUSTERNYA NGE-FANS SAMA AYU TING TONG TING!" oz ngakak

"heh..? ayu ting tong ting? Kapan ya ada yang ngomong gitu?" Alyss berusaha nginget – nginget yang ngomong _'salahin dan tanya aja Ayu Ting Tong Ting'_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dasar nenek tua pikun!" Alice ngeledek Alyss

"APA SIH LO KELINCI ANGUS? NGAJAK RIBUT LO!"

"AYO! SINI LO NEK!"

"Terus kunti yang deket ruang pembayaran jadi nyari cowo idaman katanya" Ujar Break

"Hohoho, Setannya nyari jodoh, eh nyari Jack. Hahahahaha~" Ujar Sharon

"HACHIIIIIM!" Jack bersin di kelasnya.

.

.

Oh iya, beredar juga gosip kalo setan – setan disekolah itu berkurang drastis setelah mereka uji nyali, terutama setan di lantai 2. Tapi, seperti biasa, ga ada pengaruh buat anak – anak PaIn yg selalu Fun.

.

.

.

**TE BE CE**

Halooooooo~~ ini Vincent d'flourith, panggil aja Vins B-)

Ini Fanfic pertama Vins lho~ gimana menurut kalian? Bagus ga? Lucu ga? XD

Kirimkan komentar, saran, dan kritik kalian ke vincentdflouright #promosi# gyahahahahah XDD

Makasih buat Glo yg udah ngasih Inspirasi, dan sahabat – sahabat Vins yg udh bantu dalam pembuatan FanFic ini!

n Spesial Tengs, For Yu! de Riders! XDD _#mintaehkemreviewehkemya#_

Tunggu chapter 2 ya! XDD

Kamus Vins

Rapunzelo: Rapunzel Gelo XDDD

Jumawa: Sombong~


	3. Buat Batik! Seriously!

hai hai! Ahirnya kalian ketemu lagi sama Vins nih! :D  
masih tentang Pandora Junior High School dan anak – anak PI yg kocak dan unyu(?). XD  
Vins ahirnya buat chapter 2 juga, setelah bingung mikirin anak – anak PaIn (Pandora Insast) mau ngapain XDD

kali ini anak – anak PaIn bakal belajar buat Batik! XD  
gimana ya? Pengen kan, kalian ngliat mereka buat batik? Oke! Hope you enjoy this :D

Ps: Kisah kali ini adalah kisah nyata Vins dan teman – teman dengan sedikit ubahan. :3

**DISCLAIMER!  
Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki  
Story (c) Revantio**

Chapter 2

-Buat batiik~ #OGAAAH

"nah, untuk tugas kalian, kalian harus buat batik" tutur bu Miranda Barma

"haaaaaaah? Buat batik bu?" teriak serempak anak – anak kelas 8B

"iya! Kita ini kan bangsa Indonesia yang memiliki banyak budaya, tapi kalau anak mudanya aja ga bisa melestarikan budayanya, mau jadi apa bangsa ini? Makanya kalian harus belajar membatik karena Indonesia memiliki banyak budaya dan budaya itu berharga dan kalian harus melestarikannya karena Indonesia memiliki banyak budaya..." bu Miranda mulai ngoceh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahirnya bu Miranda selesai ngoceh.

"jadi bu, beli bahannya gimana? Terus ngerjainnya per-kelompok kan? Kelompoknya gimana?" tanya Reo

"ooh iya, soal kelompok kalian buat sendiri, terserah kalian. Bahan – bahannya beli di toko Batik terdekat, kalo beli cantingnya, di koperasi ada, harganya 15.000"

"tapi bu, ibu kan belum ngajarin cara buat batik, lagian kan kita baru aja ngumpulin motif yang kemaren kita buat di kertas berpola" ujar Oz

"makanya kamu itu baca buku! Di buku kan ada! Batik ini harus kalian kumpulkan 1 bulan ke depan! Sebelum UTS! Kalau dikumpulkan setelah UTS, nilai kalian dikurangi 5 poin! Mengerti? Ingat! Ingat! Sebelum UTS! Nanti nilainya dikurangi 5! Sekarang silakan kalian membuat kelompoknya dan segera berunding!" tutur bu Miranda

"mengerti bu..." anak – anak 8B menjawab dengan lemas.

.

.

.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu! Memanggil makhluk – mahkluk gila dan aneh! Datanglah! Alice, Alyss, Eliot, Reo, Gilbert!" Oz mulai teriak – teriak gaje

Mendadak berbagai barang melayang ke arah Oz, buku yang tebel, pensil, pulpen, dll.

"BAKA! Berisik tau!" teriak Alice

"Ampun kanjeng.." Oz sujud2.

"kelompoknya kan harus ada 8 orang, kita Cuma 6, harus cari 2 lagi" Ujar Reo

"hmmm... kita ajakin siapa dong?" tanya Elliot

"Fang sama Liam?" Usul Gil

"kenapa juga harus mreka b'2?" tanya Alyss

"Karena ga ada yang lain...?" jawab Gil

"udh, kita coba ajakin mreka" ujar Oz

.

.

Baru juga Oz mau ngajakin Fang & Liam, mreka b'2 udh nongol

.

.

"hei" ujar Liam

"..."

"nah ini orang yang mau diajakin dateng" ujar Gil

"eh? Ajakin?" tanya Fang

"tadinya kita mau ngajakin kalian masuk ke grup batik kita" ujar Alice

"oh sama, boleh ga kita masuk klompok lu?" tanya Liam ke Oz

"boleh boleh boleh" jawab Oz ala Upin – Ipin.

"ya udh ayo kita mulai rundingin" usul Reo

"hah? **Ranginang*?**" teriak Alice

"RUNDINGIN KELINCI GOSONG, RUNDINGIN!" Teriak (baca: semprot) Alyss ke Alice

"YA GA USAH PAKE **NYEMPROT JIGONG** JUGA KALEEEE" Teriak Alice

.

.

.

"Nih motip batik gue" ujar Reo nyerahin batiknya

"waaah hebaaaaaat...!" Gil kagum

"apaan nih? Salah makan ya lu?" ujar Liam

"Reo, lu abis makan apa?" Ujar Oz

"Bagus ah.." ujar Alice

"tapi..." Fang ragu

"bagus sih bagus, tpi ga usah **motip bunga – bunga** juga kaleeee Reooo!" ujar Elliot

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! BUNGA – BUNGA! **WARNANYA PINK LATAR KUNING** LAGI!" Alyss ngakak

"TAPI! ANJRIT NILAINYA!" Teriak Oz

"nilai kok anjrit?" tanya Alyss belaga bego

"hah? 95?" teriak Alice

"makanya gue bilang hebat" ujar Gil

"aaah ini mah bu Mirandanya katarak! Ga mungkin segini!" Elliiot ga ikhlas

"tapi..." ujar Fang. Ah daritadi tapi2an terus lo.

.

.

Semua anak diem, Reo jumawa

.

.

"makanya jangan nilai dari penampilan!" ujar Reo

"**njeh Ndoro..." **

**.**

**.**

Nah ini motip batik anak lainnya:

**Gil**: _"Parang ga jadi" bentuknya segi 6 terus ada garis di sisi2nya. Warnanya coklat._

**Alice**: _Garis2 gaje (baru blajar bikin garis lurus yang baik, bener & simetris)_

**Alyss**: _lambangnya prinses awers* (baru nonton film korea) #film taon berapa noooh?_

**Oz**: _motip bulet2 ga jelas yang katanya motip ksatria (tapi __**warnanya pink**__) ga mungkin deh itu jdi motip ksatria. Kata Elliot sih motip __**ksatria Jamban**__._

**Liam**: _motip parang (ASLI! KEREN BEUDHH)_

**Fang**: _motip abstrak yang warnanya macem2. Kata Alice sih kalo ada sampah di sungai gini nih. Ah cuek aja Fang, Alice kan bukan guru SBK_

**Elliot**: _motip kayak belah ketupat yang saling berhubungan gitu. Kata gil sih layangan ga jadi._

.

.

.

"jadi mau kerja kelompok di rumah siapa?" Tanya Liam

"GILBERT!" teriak Alice dan Oz barengan.

"EEH?" Gil panik

"kenapa di rumah Gil?" Tanya Fang

"soalnya rumahnya gueeeddhe!" Ujar Alice semangat

"kapan?" tanya Reo

"Jumat!" usul Elliot

"wokeeh! Setujuuu!" ujar Alyss

_._

_._

_._

_~ It's Time to go home Already~_

_._

_._

#8B Perkumpulan anak – anak PaIn#

"Eh, lo lo pada disuruh buat batik ga?" tanya Oz

"hah? Antik?" Jack congek

"antik tuh muka gue!" ujar Break

"aah muka lu mah model **Waria** di Parung" ujar Elliot

"SIALAN LOEEE" Ujar Break

"Echo udah disuruh buat batik" ujar Echo datar

"gue juga udah. Tapi... Vince mana?" tanya Sharon

"iya daritadi belum dateng ya, tumben" ujar Alyss

"disini" Vince muncul di pintu. Serentak anak2 PaIn yg di dalem kelas ngeliat ke situ. Vince dateng dengan... seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata emerald, satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan dia, Manis.

"EIDA!" Teriak Oz dan Gil barengan

"lho? Kalian kenal Eida?" tanya Vince

"HAAAAAAH? SIAPAAAA?" Tanya Alice, Alyss, Sharon, Jack, Elliot dan Break.

.

.

.

.

"oooh jadi Eida temen esde-nya Oz" ujar Alyss. Oz manggut2

"dan temen lesnya Gil?" Tanya Alice. Gil manggut2

"sekelas sama Vince?" tanya Reo. Vince meng-iyakan

"**temen Ngerumpinya Sharon di jamban?**" tanya Jack iseng

"ENAK AJA! ITU ELO KALEEEEE" Teriak Sharon ke Jack

"**gua merasa nih**" tutur Elliot. NAH LOH?

"ngemeng2 tadi pada ngomongin apa?" tanya Vince

"batik" ujar Reo sambil baca buku

"ooh, tugas disuruh ngebatik sama bu Miranda ya?" tanya Eida

"iya. Males beuuddh" ujar Alice lebay

"tugas batik yang di kertas berpola lu lu pada dapet nilai berapa dan motipnya apa?" tanya Oz

Nih motip batik anak2 PaIn yang lain:

**Vincent:** _Abstrak (tapi beda dari Fang, dia keren banget batiknya)_

**Eida:** _parang (mirip Liam tapi lebih detail sedikit)_

**Break**: _bunga... matahari._

**Sharon**: _awan – awan gitu dech. Kata Alice kayak daging_

**Jack**: _motip orang kayak patung papua. Kata Break sih dia ngebatik diri sendiri._

**Echo**: _Motip dasar dari membatik (kawung*)_

.

.

.

.

#Esoknya at Gilbert House#

"SUGOIIII! Gede beuth rumahnya!" Elliot norak

"keren..." Reo kagum.

"waaah asiiik! Ayunan ayunan!" Oz MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Banyak) langsung menuju halaman belakang rumah Gil yang ada ayunannya

"Ano.." Gil bingung.

"haaaa.." Alice nge-ces sambil ngeliatin rambutan merah – merah di atas pohon.

"waw.." Liam clingak clinguk

Alyss **kentut saking shock-nya**(?)

"Aduduh.." Fang **kecipirit**. boong deng, dia nginjek batu.

Rumahnya besar dan lumayan mewah, disamping rumah ada taman buah – buahan. Di halaman belakang ada ayunan, perosotan, kolam kecil buat kecebong(?), pohon rambutan besar yang jadi tempat buat ayunan, dan ada berbagai bibit sayuran dan buah. Di depan adalah tempat tanaman herbal. Di sisi lain dari rumah ada berkarung – karung pupuk kandang.

"Gil.. ortu lo demen taneman?" tanya Liam

"ayah gue sih iya.." ujar Gil

"ya udah kapan kita mau mulai ngebatik?" Reo udh ga sabar

"bahan – bahannya mana?" tanya Alyss

"harusnya sih ayah gue udah beli" jawab Gil

"HOI! OZ! JANGAN MAINAN AYUNAN TERUS!" Pekik Alice

.

.

.

.

_~beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka ngebatik di halaman belakang, depan ayunan yang tadi dimainin Oz~_

"okay! Karna semuanya udah siap, ayo kita mulai membatik!" ujar Alyss semangat

"sip! Gue sama gil lelehin malamnya, kalian buat polanya dulu di kain!" usul Oz

"**OKAAAAY!"**

.

.

.

Ahirnya mereka asik buat pola masing – masing.

.

"OZ! Malah main ayunan lagi?" pekik Liam

"MKKB BEUDH LOE" Fang alay

"baiarin, daripada lo, **Masa Kecil Keruh Bangeuddh**" Ledek Oz dengan alay

"AWAS KALO SAMPE KENA KOMPOR TERUS MALAMNYA TUMPAH KENA KAIN!" ancam Alice dengan garangnya. Aararwr(?)

"fuuuh..! fuuuuh!" Gil sibuk niupin api

"... Gil, lo... **monyong banget..." **ujar Reo sambil ngliatin Gil

"**BIMOLIII Bibir Monyong Sekalliiii**" ujar Alyss sambil ngegambar pola batiknya di kain.

"SIALAN LO"

"ehem! Ada yang galau nih! Ngliatin jam teruss!" ujar Oz berhenti main ayunan dan ngliatin Elliiot.

"**APEAN SIH?"** Elliot sensian

"Ely ngapain sih?" tanya Liam

"KAGAK ADE APE – APE!" Teriaknya dengan kasar

"**aah maca ciiih?"** Alice mulai ngegodain Elliot dengan nada om – om mesum.

"SUMFEH! LO RESE ABIS DAHHH!" Teriak (baca: semprot) Ely ke Alice

"... Elliot **nungguin Ping Lipstik**, dia **mau nonton Ping Lipstik**" Reo (dengan polosnya) buka aib

"**SERIUUSSS? ELLIOT SUKA FILM KOREA?" **teriak mereka minus Ely & Reo

Elliot diem.

Gil nganga.

Reo nahan ketawa.

Oz membatu.

Alice ngakak.

Alyss berbinar – binar.

Liam pusing setengah maot.

Fang muntah – muntah. Boong deng. Pucet pasi maksudnya.

"Ih, ih Elyyy! Aku juga suka film Korea lhoooo!" Teriak Alyss dengan sangat sangat excited.

_Yes! Gue ada temennya!_ Batin Ely Bangga. "Oh ya? Lu suka ping lipstik ga?" Tanya Ely dengan ga kalah excited dari Alyss. Sumpah, kayak cewe.

"IIIIH GUA SUKA BANGEUUUUDH!" Teriaknya ala Fangirl

"IIIIH GUE JUGAAAAA" Teriak Ely yang ga kalah Fangirl-nya.

Anak – anak yang lain membatu sekeras karang yang tak terkikis oleh ombak. Oz masih naik ayunan dengan muka pucat. Berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau Elliot udah jadi cewe sejati. Eh, maksudnya jadi fans drama Korea.

Tiba – tiba... ~Symphoni no.5~

BRAK

**Oz dan ayunannya menabrak kompor berisi cairan malam panas yang ada di depannya.**

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! GIMANAA INIII?" Teriak serempak anak – anak PaIn

"GIMANAAA~ GIMANAAAA~ GIMANAAAA~~!" Elliot dan Alice nyanyi – nyanyi dengan alaynya

"AAAH! RUGI GUEEE!" Teriak Reo dan Gil dan otaknya emang komersil bersamaan.

"Sabar ya.." Liam mendekati wajan dan kompor naas itu dan mengeus – ngelus dua benda itu dengan iba.

"OZ! GARA – GARA ELO NIH!" Fang ngambek

"Oz, lu ga apa – apa?" Ahirnya Gil nyadar dan menanyakan keadaan Oz. Oz masih membatu melihat malam yang tumpah itu.

"Ahem. Gue? Ga apa – apa!" Ujarnya dengan bangga. Emang ga apa – apa sih, ga terluka **sedikitpun.**

"WAW!" Teriak anak – anak dengan kagum kecuali Oz

"Iya dong! Gue itu **dirancang untuk membuat kekacauan tanpa terluka sedikitpun!" **Ujarnya dengan sangat – sangat bangga. Padahal itu cuma pokerface. Aslinya **hayang maot***.

"Bangga lo?" Tanya Elliot dan Alyss sinis.

"Iya dong!" Jawab Oz dengan sangat bangga sekali.

"Kalau diitung – itung ya, gue rugi goceng" Ujar Reo sinis.

"Yaelah goceng doang" Cibir Liam.

"HEH! Asal lo tau ya! Goceng itu berguna! Bisa buat beli mi satu mangkok di kantin sekolah sama aqua botol kecil! Terus bisa beli pensil dan penghapus masing – masing 1 di koperasi dan itupun ada sisanya!" Reo ngambek. Udah kayak ibu – ibu ga dapet baju diskon.

"O-oke..." Oz sama Liam kicep.

"Udahlah, ini jadinya gimana?" Tanya Gil

"Apa kita ikutin saran bu Miranda dan pergi ke batik bogor?" Saran Fang

"Boleh deh! Ayo!" Jawab Alyss semangat

"Hm... Kalau kesana kan bayar 30.000" Ujar Reo

"HAH?" Tanya anak – anak PaIn minus Reo

"Iya, tapi udah dapet canting, malam, sama pewarnanya. Kita tinggal ngebatik ajha gitchuu" Ujar Alyss lebay.

"OOOOOOOOOOO" Ujar anak – anak berbarengan minus Alyss dan Reo

.

.

.

.

#Esoknya, Batik Bogor#

Anak – anak sampai di Batik Bogor. Sebuah rumah yang besar. Yang dari depan terlihat banyak baju – baju dengan hiasan batik. Gil sama Alyss norak sendiri ngeliat banyak baju yang bagus. Sayangnya, harganya mahal. Banget.  
Anak – anak masuk ke halaman belakang yang luas banget. Disana ternyata banyak anak – anak SMP Pandora yang ngebatik. Termasuk Break, Sharon, Jack, Echo, Eida, dan Vincent.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Alyss langsung seneng banget dan lari ke arah Jack dan Echo. Jack langsung membuka tangannya tanda siap dipeluk Alyss, wajahnya juga seneeeng banget. Tapi... Alyss meluk... Echo. Alyss dengan suksesnya melewati Jack begitu saja sodara – sodara!

"Aku Kangen Echo!" Ujar Alyss. Jack membatu.

"AHAHAHAHA! CUCHIAAAAN DECH KAMYUUUU!" Ledek Oz, Gil, Break, dan Vince bersamaan.

"SIALAN LO PADA!" Jack gondok.

"Modus gagal modus gagal!" Ujar Elliot

.

.

"AH! EMPIIIISSSSS!" Alice langsung berlari ke arah seorang banci eh maksudnya laki – laki yang dikuncir satu dan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya

"Hai! Aliceeeeee!" Jawab anak itu dengan gaya banci (?).

"HAH?" Ujar anak – anak PaIn yang sama sekali tidak mengenali sosok yang dipanggil 'empis' itu.

"Kalian ga tau ya? Ini Revis. Temen gue waktu kelas 7" Ujar Alice semangat

"Hai!" Ujar Revis sambil menyibakkan poninya yang menutupi mata kanannya. SYAH! "**Gue cowok paling ganteng dan berkharisma disini, Revis Baskerville**!" Katanya dengan sangat narsis.

"HUUUUU" anak – anak cewe ga terima (?)

"ALAH MODEL BANCI TAMAN LAWANG AJA NGAKU GANTENG!" Ejek anak – anak cowo yang langsung sensi.

"Gantengan gue!" Break maju.

"Alah, tampang babu aja ngaku – ngaku" Cibir Vince.

"Dia tuh tukang somay yang suka lewat depan rumah gue" Ujar Oz sambil nunjuk Break

"Bukannya pemulung ya?" Tanya Reo

"AH BILANG AJA LU SEMUA IRI KARENA GUE GANTENG KAN?" Pekik Break gondok.  
Kaca di rumah Break pecah.

"WOI! UDAH DEH!" Alice melerai "Revis, itu Reo, Oz, Jack, Vince, Gilbert, Break, Sharon, Alyss, Eida, Elliot, Liam, Fang, dan Echo" Ujar Alice sambil nunjuk – nunjuk satu persatu teman – temannya yang odong itu.

.

.

.

.

_Mereka mulai membatik_

.

.

"Anjir ini susah banget!" Keluh Jack yang frustasi. Saking rustasinya **rambutnya rontok semua**. Boong deng.

"AAAAAH! MALAMNYA GA MAU KELUAR!" Alice dengan brutalnya mukul – mukul canting naas itu ke lantai.

"Heeeeh! Jangaaan!" Salah satu pegawai langsung panik ngeliatin Alice.

"PANAS! PANAS! PANAAAAAAS!" Elliot langsung mencelupkan tangannya ke kolam ikan segera setelah tangannya kena malam panas dari canting Alyss. Sumpaah, ga elit.

"AAAAAH MALAMNYA NETES KEMANA – MANA!" Teriak Gil dan Break bersamaan.

"Echo ga bisa.." Echo udah menyerah

"MACET AAAAAAAGHHH!" Vince kesel

"Susaaaaaah..." Eida mengeluh.

"EH EH EH! LIAT DEH!" Revis nunjuk – nunjuk salah satu pegawai di sana. Ternyata pegawai itu membatik dengan lancarnya. Tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

**AMAZING.**

Anak – anak langsung nganga ngeliatnya, minus Echo yang tampangnya tetep datar.

"Astagfirullah! Gua Shock! Serius! **GUA SHOCK!"** Ujar Revis dengan gaya lebay ala sinetron.

Anak – anak yang lain membatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Duh, bukan begitu caranya. Kalau mau membatiknya lancar, harus dalam satu garis. Ga boleh diulang ulang begitu. Kalau malam di cantingnya udah abis, atau mulai macet, jangan diulang – ulang. Nanti malah mampet dan malamnya ga mau keluar." **Terang seorang pegawai yang langsung menerangkan sambil menunjukkan cara membatik yang benar.

"OOOOO..." Jawab anak – anak PaIn bersamaan.

.

.

_~Beberapa perjuangan kemudian~_

.

.

"Ahirnya beres juga!" Oz ngelap keringet di dahinya dengan lebay.

"**Main yuk main yuk**!" Usul Alice

"Main apaaaa?" Tanya anak – anak PaIn dengan antusias minus Fand dan Liam, mereka udah pulang duluan.

"Perasaan gua ga enak nih..." Gil merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"ToD!" Usul Oz semangat

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Elliot

"**Truth or Dare! Jadi kita duduk melingkar" **Tanpa ba bi bu, anak – anak langsung duduk melingkar. "**Kita pakai pulpen atau botol minuman yang bisa diputer. Kalau kepala pulpen atau botolnya nunjuk seseorang, dia harus milih Truth, atau Dare" **Jawab Oz mendramatisir.

"OH GUA INGET!" Pekik Alyss dan Sharon.

"**Oh! Kalau Truth nanti ditanya 1 pertanyaan dan harus jawab dengan jujur kan? Kalau Dare harus melakukan sesuatu**!" Lanjut Revis.

"Betul!" Eida mengiyakan . Yang ditanya Oz yang jawab Eida.(?)

"Pulpennya mana?" Tanya Vince

"Adanya botol nih" Jack ngeluarin botol bekas dia minum

"Awas jangan pegang kepalanya! **Air liur Jack mengandung zat berbahaya**!" Pekik Break

"**LU KIRA GUA ANJING HAH?" **

"Siapa yang muter duluan?" Tanya Reo

"GUE GUE!" Alice semangat banget.

.

.

Alice mulai memutar botol itu. Anak – anak lain menunggu dengan gugup.

.

.

"ELLIOT KENAAAA!" Pekik Oz kegirangan

"SIAL!"

"**Eh, semuanya! Berunding sini**!" Alyss mengajak teman – temannya berunding, kecuali Elliot yang udah dapet feeling ga enak.

"**Kalo Truth kita tanya ini! Kalau Dare kita suruh begini! Oke?" **Usul Revis

"**OKEEE!"**

.

.

"Elliot Truth atau Dare?" Tanya anak – anak PaIn sambil nyengir licik minus Reo, Echo dan Elliot.

"Ummm... **Dare deh**!" Jawab Elliot

"Kalau begitu**, lu harus nyanyi sambil joget disana!" **Pekik Alice sambil nunjuk jalanan di luar rumah batik itu.

"KAGAK MAO!"

"Aaaaah Elliot! Harus dong! Kan udah perjanjian begitu!" Pinta Eida dan Alyss dengan puppy eyes.

"Kalo ngga ntar dicium Revis lho!" Kata Jack sambil nunjuk Revis yang udah monyong – monyong.

"... OKE! FINE!" Ahirnya Elliot mengiyakan walau ga ikhlas.

.

.

.

Sebuah lagu mengalun dengan indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**IWAK PEYEEEEEK! IWAK PEYEEEEEK!" **Elliot mulai nyanyi – nyanyi sambil joget.

"**IWAK PEYEK NASI JIIIIGOOOONG!"** Ahirnya Jack ikut memeriahkan

"**KYAHAHAHAHHA! ELLIOT BOHAY WOI!" **Oz rusuh sendiri

"**SAMPE TUEEEEE SAMPE KAKEEEEEK!" **Break ga mau kalah.

"**ELY PANTATNYA GOYANG DONG! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Reo kalang kabut ngeliat sahabatnya dibully begitu.

"**DIEM LO!"**

"**ELY BOHAY TETAP DISANJUNG!" **Alice menambahkan

.

.

.

"**MAMA! ITU APA?"** Seorang anak SD lewat dan melihat aksi trio o'on ala PaIn itu.

"**JANGAN DILHAT NAK, NANTI KAMU KATARAK!" **Kata si Ibu sambil nutupin mata anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**YAK SEMUANYA IWAK PEYEEEEEK!" **

"**NASI JIGOOOONG! HAHAHAHA" **Revis ikutan rusuh

"**JAAAACK! RAMBUT LO TUH KEMANA – MANA TAU!" **Teriak Elliot dan Break yang kena tamparan rambut Jack

"**IWAK** **PEYEK SAUDARA SAUDARA!" **Jack tetep joget dengan khidmatnya.

"**OOOO~ OOOOOO~ OO-OOO-OOOO~~" **Sharon ikut rusuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahirnya semuanya malah ikutan joget – joget. Sampe yang alim – alim kayak Sharon, Vince, Gilbert, Reo, Eida, sama Echo ikut – ikutan. Alhasil pemilik toko batik dan pegawainya pura – pura ga kenal.

"**JACK, MERANGKAK JACK!" **Alice dan Alyss menyuruh Jack menunjukkan posisi sebelum merangkak

"**WOKEEEEH!" **Jack langsung melakukan seperti yang diminta 2 gadis ganas itu

"**YEAAAAAH! OOOOOO~ OOOOOO~"**  
Kaki kanan Alice dan Alyss naik ke punggung Jack, dan mereka mulai menggoyangkan rambut dengan yahudnya. Jadilah, trio macam ala PaIn

.

.

.

.

"**HEI KALIAN! AYO CEPAT MASUK!"** Teriak pemilik toko—sambil bawa – bawa pel-an-berusaha mensterilkan kekacauan yang dibuat anak PaIn

"**IWAK PEYEK PAK!" **Ujar Eida berusaha mengajak si pemilik toko dangdutan.

"**CUKUPP! SETOOOP! BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUAAA!"** Si pemilik toko mulai emosi

"**APAAA? BAPAK MAU GANTI LAGU? BILANG DONG!" **Sharon & Oz congek

.

.

.

Alice meraih handphone-nya dan mengganti lagu iwak peyek dengan lagu dangdut lain.

.

.

.

"**KESANA KEMARIII MEMBAWA ALAMAT~~~" **Break mulai menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya (?)

"**CUKUUUUUUUUUUUP! NANTI KALIAN SAYA PUKUL PAKE INI NIH!**" Kata si pemilik toko sambil nyodorin pel-an

"**AHAHAH! PEL-AN!"** Revis dan Elliot meremehkan

"**BEKAS NGELAP CLOSET NIH! BERHENTI SEMUA SEBELUM GUE ELAP MUKA LO SEMUA DENGAN PEL INI!**" Ancam si pemilik toko yang ternyata sangat sangar itu.

.

.

.

Oke, anak – anak PaIn terbukti masih sayang nyawa. Mereka berhenti dan masuk ke toko batik itu. Terus... Diusir dengan tendangan yang sangat indah.

**INDAH.**

.

.

.

.

.

T-B-C

Maaf update kali ini kurang lucu, dan halamannya cuma sedikit...  
Vins lagi kekurangan ide... :"(  
Dan lagi maaf banget kalau ada kata – kata yang tidak berkenan, Vins masih sering salah ketik huhuhu... T^T  
Soal karakter juga, sepertinya member PaIn akan terus bertambah~ Hehehe~

Oh iya, Vins menerima kritik dan saran ya! Tiinggal me-review saja! :DDD

Balesan Review:

**SiebteGloxinia: **Iya qaqaaaa~ Saya akan berusaha menjadi Author yang baik 8DD

**Sachii:** (Iya kan ya? Namanya Sachii? =,=") Makasih banget atas Review-nya! Jack memang sengaja dibuat Autis xD  
Dan aku sendiri juga ga tau si Oz bilang apa sama setannya! Wakakakakka! XDD

Kamus Revantio aka Vins~

**Ranginang**: Semacam kerupuk dari beras kering :3  
**Hayang Maot**: Bahasa Sundanya "Pengen Mati" xD  
**Sugoi**: Hebat (Bahasa Jepang)

**Saya masih minta review-nya lho! ;w;  
Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya! :D  
**


	4. Heavy Rootaation!

Moshi – moshi Minna-san~! :D  
Yo~ Masih bersama Author paling gaje disini, Revantio. Hueheuehueheuhe  
Cerita anak sinting PaIn di Pandora Junior High School masih berlanjut! Kali ini mereka akan mencoba untuk nge-dance untuk Heavy Rotation Dace Cover! Ohohohoho~ Pengen tau kan gimana rusuhnya mereka nge-dance? Okehlah kalau begitu cekidoooot~~

Eh tunguuuu. Vins mau berterimakasih pada Readers yang udah Me-Review, Alerting, dll. Juga untuk temen – temen Vins, yang udah ngingetin soal fanfic!  
And of course, Thanks for Tuhan YME, yang udah memberi Vins kesempatan menulis disini T^Tb

Balesan Review:

**Sachii: **Makasih ya Review-nya! Huhuhu *sungkem*  
Gapapa, keingat Sachiko Kozatonya Pangeran Kacamata aja. Ahahahay xD  
Jack-nya kurang autis? Karena Reset membuktikan ke-autisan Jack tidak akan meningkat sebelum dipukul dengan harisen Sharon~! Wkwkwkwk! xDD

**AnonymusYangTakBeraccount: **Makasih Review-nya *salim* Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Kujo Kazuya Phantomhive: **Makasih banyak Review-nya! T-T *terharu* *sungkem, sungkem lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi* Oh iya, Kujo-san kayaknya udah senior banget ya. Ceritanya populer,... ._.

P.S: Maaf ini ngaret banget ya update-nya. Mungkin Heavy Rotation Dance Cover udah ditutup sekarang =="

**DISCLAIMER!  
PANDORA HEARTS (c) JUN MOCHIZUKI  
STORY (c) REVANTIO  
**

_I want Youuuuu~ I Need Youuuuu~ I Love Youuuuu~  
Atama no naga~_

_._

_._

_Ayo Ikutan __**Heavy Rotation Dance Cover!**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ekhem! *bawa – bawa ketokan kayak dalang OVJ* TOK TOROKTOK!  
Kisah anak – anak sinting PaIn ini dimulai saat mereka telah selesai berguling kesana kemari, koprol, jungkir balik, untuk mencari contekan demi menyelesaikan soal – soal biadab UTS. Dan sekarang anak – anak ini pun bingung mau ngapain.

**#At Markas PaIn alias 8B sewaktu pulang sekolah#**

"Boseeeeeen!" Oz guling – guling kayak anjing laut lepas(?)

"Laper geuwlaaa!" Ujar Alice alay sambil megangin perutnya

"Ga ada hal asik yang bisa dilakukan apa?" Tanya Sharon

"KITA BULLY GILBERT!" Usul Break

"SIA! ENAK AJA!" Gil emosi.

"Kalau gitu bully Elliot aja!" Usul Jack

"HAH? KALIAN MAU NGEBULLY GUE LAGI? BELOM PUAS KALIAN NGEBULLY GUE KEMAREN? **DHEUMI APHAPOEN YHAA, SUNGGUH, THER-LHA-LHU!**" Elliot (masih) ngambek.

"Yaelah ni anak satu... Masih ngambek gara – gara di tempat batik kemaren Mba?" Tanya Alyss

"Makanya El, pake pembalut yang bener, jadi enak. Kan kalo ga enak jadi marah – marah terus." Revis Nyeplos

"... Lu cewek ya?" Tanya Sharon heran sambil ngeliatin Revis.

"Ely! Sampai kapan kamu mau ngambek?" Tanya Oz dengan penuh cinta(?) dan sangat mendramatisir

"Sampai hatiku dan hatimu bersatu chuyuuunnkkkk" Jawab Vince dengan alay

"Vinceee!" Oz menggenggam tangan Vince dengan erat dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cinta(?)

"Ozzzz!" Vince membalas dengan menatap Oz dengan penuh cintah(?).

"**ANJROT MAHO!" **Pekik Gil jijik sambil ngeliat Oz dan Vince.

"Yang ditanya Elliot kenapa yang jawab Vince?" Ralat Alyss

"Elyyyy~ Jangan marah lagi duuuundh!" Goda Eida sambil nyolek – nyolek Elliot dengan genit.

"**IIH KAMYU GENIT BEUNGEUDH DEECH" **Jawab Elliot dengan alay.

Sekedar informasii, anak – anak PaIn sudah menerima Revis dan Eida sebagai anggota PaIn dengan suatu ritual. Jangan tanya itu ritual kayak apa! Pokoknya **JANGAN!**

.

.

.

_I want Youuuuu~ I Need Youuuuu~ I Love Youuuuu~  
Atama no naga~_

_._

_._

_Ayo Ikutan Heavy Rotation Dance Cover!_

_._

_._

_Ngangan Natteru Myuujiiku~_

_Heavy Rotation~!_

_._

_._

_._

Ternyata itu dari HP-nya Echo! Echo lagi nonton Tv di HP, dan kebetulan ada iklan itu.

"**IIIIITU DIA!"**

"Hah? Itu dia apaan?" Reo masih ga konek. "Jangan – jangan..." Reo menduga – duga "Kalian mau ikut **Hevi Rotesen Dens Kofer**?" Tanya Reo takut – takut

"**IYA DOONG!" **Jawab serentak anak – anak PaIn minus Echo sana Reo yang langsung _sweatdrop._Dan Echopun langsung merasa bersalah.

"AYO AYO SEMUANYA DUDUK MELINGKAR!" Usul Alyss. Tanpa nasi basi(?) anak – anak PaIn segera duduk melingkar

"Eh ini serius mau ikutan?" Reo masih ragu

"Yelah Re, kan buat seneng – seneng doang!" Jack berusaha menenangkan. Tapi Reo tetep ragu. Dia merasa ada hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Terus, terus, gerakannya gimana?" Tanya Oz yang kayaknya seneng banget.

"BEGINI!" Dengan segera Jack menunjukkan gaya ala Ultramen

"Bagusan begini!" Break menunjukkan gaya ala Kamen Reder

"Gini ajaaaaa!" Gilbert menunjukkan gaya ala Supermen

"JARING KELUARLAH! YUUHHUU!" Elliot menunjukkan gaya ala Sapi-dermen

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA(?)" Vincent mempraktekkan gaya Huluk

"DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMUUUU!" Oz ga mau kalah dengan muter – muter kayak sailer mun.

Anak – anak cewe _speechless_ ngeliat anak – anak cowoknya sinting. Echo segera berlari keluar kelas melihat kekacauan itu

"E-Echo..?" Eida khawatir

"LIAT TUH! ECHO AJA SAMPE KE JAMBAN GARA – GARA NGELIAT LU SEMUA!" Tuduh Alice

.

.

.

.

.

"**Echo, Kenapa gue dibawa kesini?" **Tanya seorang gadis yang berambut kebiruan yang sama seperti Echo, tapi matanya berwarna violet. Spontan anak – anak PaIn melihat ke arah pintu dan semuanya heran.

"**ECHO ADA DUAAAAAA?" **

"Bukan!" Sangkal Gadis itu "Salam kenal semuanya! Gue Zwei, kembaran Echo!" Ujar Gadis itu sambil memegang tangan Echo.

"Echo, kenapa dia dibawa kesini?" Tanya Sharon heran

"Dia bisa membantu" Jawab Echo datar sambil menunjuk ke arah kembarannya itu.

"**OH YA?" **

"HAH? Bantu apaan?" Zwei langsung heran

"Kan kita mau ikutan Heavy Rotation Dance Cover, lu bisa bantu ga?" Tanya Vincent

"OH! OKE! BERARTI KITA SAMA!" Zwei langsung semangat.

"Tapi kita ga tau gerakannya..." Ujar Oz

"Zwei udah tau gerakannya kayak gimana?" Tanya Alice

"Ummmm udah sih..." Jawab Zwei dengan sedikit ragu

"**TUNJUKIN TUNJUKIN!"** Pekik anak – anak PaIn bak anak anjing yang minta digendong emaknya.

.

.

Zwei mulai nge-dance di depan anak – anak PaIn, tubuhnya lentur. Readers ada yang nonton Dream High? Itu lho, kayak tarian ularnya Yun Baek Hi dkk di Dream High. Kalo ga tau ya kachiaan duech kamyu :P #Dihajar

.

.

.

.

Anak – anak cengo.

"Ehem. Kalian bisa kayak gitu?" Tanya Zwei

Dengan kompak, anak – anak PaIn segera menggeleng.

"Tenang! Gua ajarin!" Zwei langsung senyum sumingrah

.

.

.

Zwei langsung mengatur anak – anak PaIn dalam suatu formasi

.

.

.

"Interupsi" Ujar Reo sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Ada apa Reo?" Tanya Zwei

"**INI KENAPA YANG COWO DOANG YAH YANG DIATUR KE FORMASI?"** Gilbert emosi

"Em! Itu dia yang mau gue bilang!" Ujar Reo

"masa anak cewenya juga sih?" Alys berusaha mencari alasan

"**HARUS!"**

"Kan cewenya terlalu sedikit, kalau cewenya juga ikut, nanti jadi ga seimbang!" Jawab Zwei

"Lagian kalau yang cewe yang nge-dance, kalian mau ngapain?" Tanya Eida

"Kita punya tugas juga kok!" Alice berusaha meyakinkan yang cowok.

"Iya deh..." Oz mau ga mau meng-iyakan. Begitu juga dengan anak – anak cowok lain.

.

.

.

.

Ahirnya anak – anak cowo mulai nge-dance ngikutin Zwei

.

.

.

"**PANTAT LO JANGAN KENA MUKA GUE DONG!"**

"**JACK! RAMBUT LO JACK! RAMBUT LOOOO!"**

"**SIAPA YANG KENTUT?"**

"**PANTAT GUE KERAM! PANTAT GUE KERAMMMM!"**

"**STOOOOOOOOOP!"**

.

Zwei mulai kesel ngeliat anak – anak cowok yang ternyata masih kacau. Ahirnya dia melatih anak – anak o'on itu dengan cara lain. Hasilnya? Sukses! Anak – anak cowo mulai mengerti gerakannya.

Setelah anak – anak cowo itu jungkir balik latihan nge-dens, mereka istirahat. Sedangkan yang cewe lagi berunding.

.

.

"**EH Kostumnya gimana nihhh?" **Tanya Alyss

"**INI AJA!" **Usul Eida sambil nunjukkin gambar baju di majalahnya

"**Ah jangan, nanti mereka kedinginan!" **Zwei yang masih ada rasa berperikecowokan menolak

"**Tapii ini udah cocok! Pasti mereka lucu pake iniii! Dan gampang bergerak!" **Eida meyakinkan

"**Jangan Atuh! Kan dada mereka tepos!" **Ujar Alyss

"**YA TAPI KAN GA PAKE BIKINI JUGA ED!" **Pekik Alice

"**SSSSSSSTTT!" **

"**Gua bagian inspeksi bulu aja ya" **Ujar Alice

"**Echo kamera-women ya" **Usul Echo

"**Kalo gitu pake ini aja! Nanti ditambah ini! Setuju?" **Usul Sharon sambil menunjukkan gambar baju yang ada di majalah yang dia bawa

"**BAGUS BAGUS!"**

**.**

**.**

Anak – anak PaIn yang cowo langsung dapet firasat buruk

.

"Baiklah, latihan cukup sampai disini" Ujar Zwei "Kita lanjutkan lagi besok masih disini. Oke?" Lanjutnya

Anak – anak PaIn hanya manggut – manggut

.

.

.

.

"Eh firasat gua ga enak nih" Ujar Gil yang lagi jalan pulang bareng anak – anak cowo yang lain. Yang cewe? Katanya sih ada 'urusan' untuk besok, jadi ga pulang bareng

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Oz

"Tentang rencana anak – anak cewe buat besok!"

"Tenang aja Gil, kita tetep bakalan nge-bully elo kok!" Tutur Jack sambil memegang bahu Gilbert, menatap Gilbert dengan penuh rasa cinta(?) dan ngedip – ngedip ala Ba(r)bi ga jadi.

"**NAJIS LO.**"

"Pasti mereka punya rencana aneh!" Ujar Revis.

"Apa mereka mau ngerjain kita?" Tanya Vincent

"Kayaknya sih begitu ya..." Jawab Reo dengan banyak sedikit(?) ragu

"Gapapa, yang penting yang dibully bukan gue!" Jawab Elliot.

"**Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Jangan sampai harkat martabat kita sebagai cowo turun hanya karena dibully anak cewe!"** Ujar Oz dengan semangat ala 45 x 2 = 90

.

.

.

.

"Lu salah makan ya?" Tanya Gil khawatir

"Lu ngomong apaan sih?" Tanya Jack heran melihat sahabatnya tiba – tiba nyerocos ga jelas.

"Duh, sini deh lu pada!"

Dengan segera anak – anak cowok mengerubungi Oz dan mereka mulai berunding.

"**Kita bakal begini! Karena menurut perkiraan gua mereka bakal melakukan ini! Dan kita akan mengelak dengan cara ini!" **

"**OH!"**

"Pinter juga lu" Reo manggut – manggut dengerin Oz

"OOOO TENTU SAJAAAAA" Jawab Oz dengan jumawa

.

.

.

.

**#Esoknya, Still at 8B, waktu pulang sekolah#**

"Ehem" Alyss membuka pertemuan "Sebelum dilanjutkan, gue mau nanya." Alyss sempat diam sebentar untuk menambah kesan serius "**Kalian bener – bener mau ikut Heavy Rotation Dance Cover kan?"**

"**IYA!" **Tanpa ba bi bu anak – anak PaIn yang cowok langsung jawab.

"Kalo gitu kalian mau kan, pake ini?" Tanya Sharon yang nunjukkin sebuah tas.

"**APAAN TUH?"**

Dengan segera anak – anak cowo itupun segera mendekat ke arah tas yang dipegang Sharon dan melihat isinya.

.

.

"**GA, GA, GA MAUUUU~~" **

"**GA MAO!" **

"**GUA TAU GUA AGAK BENCONG, TAPI GUA MASIH COWOK! MASIH COWOK!" **Teriak Revis.

"Lu mah kecowokannya diragukan!" Cibir Break

"**Ih, lucu ya!"** Ujar Gilbert

"... Gil?" Vincent Speechless ngeliat sahabatnya tiba – tiba menjadi lekong

"Ini baju bermaksud mamerin bulu ketek gua yang sangat eksotis ya?" Tanya Jack heran ngeliat baju dalam tas itu

"Bulu ketek lo kan kayak hutan amajon ya, Jack"Tambah Oz. "Tuh kan bener perkiraan gue!" Bisik Oz ke Reo. Reo manggut – manggut.

.

.

.

"**OH IYA! SOAL BULU!" **Alice langsung menepuk jidatnya menyadari sesuatu. Dia segera mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya

.

.

Anak – anak cowo langsung keriinget dingin

.

.

.

"**JILET FEKTOR DENGAN EMPAT PISAU?" **Teriak Elliot histeris.

"Jangan teriak di kuping gue!" Ujar Reo sambil njitak elliot

"**ITU BUAT APA?" **Oz ikutan histeris.

"Buat apa lagi selain buat nyukur bulu**?**" Tanya Alice

"**LO MAU NYUKUR BULU APAAN LICE?" **Tanya Revis takut – takut.

"Bulu apaan lagi selain bulu yang ada di badan lo semua? Terutama bulu ketek!" Jawab Alice sambil nyengir jahil ala maniak.

"**GA MAOOOO!"** Dengan segera Jack megangin keteknya. Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi bulu keteknya(?)

"Berhubung ga adaprogram** "reboisasi bulu ketek", **gua ga mau bulu ketek gue abiss..**." **Gil ngeles sambil nyengir – nyengir.

"Tenang, ga sakit kok!" Alyss mengeluarkan sebuah lotion tulisannya

_**BEET**_

_**Lotion pencukur bulu. Gunakan saat anda ingin mencukur bulu (Ampuh bahkan untuk mencukur bulu ketek!). Dengan Beet, nikmatilah waktu mencukur anda. Dijamin kulit anda bersih kinclong dari bulu! Kulit bersih seputih porselen! ANE ZUZUR!**_

"Wah, ini produk baru yang ada di TV!" Eida langsung _excited_

"Kenapa kita jadi kelinci percobaan begini sih?" Reo _sweatdropped_

.

.

.

.

"Gini deh" Zwei memecah keributan. "Anak – anak cowok duduk melingkar" Lanjut Zwei

Dengan segera anak – anak cowok melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. Sumpah, nurut banget kayak anak anjing diperintah emaknya. Ngemeng – ngemeng, kenapa harus anak anjing? Kenapa ga anak monyet atau anak kucing aja? Ga tau deh.

Zwei lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen.

"Puter pulpen ini. Siapapun yang kena, akan nyoba baju itu pertama." Ujar Zwei dengan nada serius. Bagi anak – anak cowo, inilah saat – saat **Horror.**

"Kalo udah dapet satu orang, kalian puter lagi pulpennya untuk yang selanjutnya, oke?" Tambah Eida.

.

.

.

Break mulai memutar pulpen itu, anak – anak menunggu dengan cemas dan kebelet pipis.

.

.

"**GILBERT KENA!"**

"**DAFUUUQQQQQ!"**

"**ALHAMDULILLAAAAH YA SESUATUU~~"**

Dengan segera Alice dan Alyss mencengkram tangan Gil dan menggeretnya. Anak – anak cowo yang lain nyengir – nyengir iseng ngeliat Gil.

"**TIDAAAAAAK! MENGAPAAAAAA? MENGAPA AKU BEGINI? MENGAPA HATIKU CENAT – CENUT? AAARRGGGGHH TUULUUNG TULUUNG!"**

Anak – anak cewe lain membantu nyeret Gil minus Echo yang cuma ngeliat dan memotret momen itu sambil nahan ketawa.

.

.

.

"**1... 2... 3...! KABOOOOR!" **

Dalam satu komando, tiba – tiba anak – anak cowok yang lain kabur keluar kelas dan ninggalin Gilbert.

"Alice.. mereka kabur..." Ujar Echo pada Alice

"**SIALAN!" **

"Mereka telah mengangkat bendera perang! Kita akan menangkap mereka!" Ujar Alyss

Sharon segera menyiapkan Harisen "Perang segera dimulai!" Lanjutnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**# Lantai dua Pandora Junior High School, kelas 7A#**

"Oz! Gimana nih?" Tanya Vincent. "Gilbert telah ditawan! Huhuhuhu!" Lanjutnya sambil nangis bombay

"Tenang! Sekarang kita harus berusaha menyelamatkannya!" Jawab Oz

"Kenapa harus diselametin?" Tanya Break heran.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengintai mereka dulu!" Usul Elliot yang tumbeeen banget otaknya bekerja.

"Ide bagus! Ngintai darimananya?" Tanya Jack.

"Kita nguping aja dari tembok elaaaah!" Sahut Reo yang udah ga sabaran.

.

.

.

**#At 8B#**

"Alyss! Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada sandera kita ini?" Tanya Sharon sambil mengikat Gilbert di sebuah kursi.

"Introgasi aja!" Jawab Alyss

"Kalau begitu biar gue yang ngintrogasi!" Usul Alice.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi tahanan kita, Eida?" Tanya Alyss dengan gagah bak jendral bertanya pada bawahan.

"Dia baik – baik aja tuh!"

"**LEPASIN GUEEEEEEE!" **

**.**

**PLAK!**

**.**

Dengan segera Sharon memukulnya dan tahanan (gilbert) naas itupun diam.

"Gue mau nanya. Harus dijawab Loh!" Ujar Alice "Ehem" Alice diam sejenak untuk menambah kesan serius dan seram.

.

"**APA WARNA KOLORNYA OZ?" **Tanya Alice

"**PINK BUNGA BUNGA IJO! LEPASIN GUE!"**

"Ih, elu mah! Bukan gitu caranya ngintrogasi!" Alyss emosi. Echo nahan ketawa. "Dimana anak – anak cowok yang laen sembunyi?" Tanya Alyss

"**GA, GA, GA TAUUUUUU~!" **

"Apa?" Alyss kesal. "Cukur Bulu Kakiknya!" Perintah Alyss.

Dengan segera Sharon mengelus kaki tahanan itu dengan lotion dan menggunakan jilet fektor dengan 4 pisau yang dibawa Alice untuk mencukur bulu kaki tahanan itu sampai Gundul. Kinclong!

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"**

.

_._

_._

_._

**#Diluar 8B, dibalik tembok #**

"**Naas Bung**!" Komentar Revis saat dia mendengar Gil berteriak.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum mereka mencukur habis bulu keteknya!" Ujar Oz

"RELAKAN SAJA DIA! BIARKAN DIA MENJALANI APA YANG DIA INGINKAN!" Timpal Elliot dengan sangat menyesal.

"Kok jadi kayak sinetron gini..?" Sahut Revis heran sambil ngeliat Elliot.

"**KAWAN – KAWAN, DIA TELAH BERTRANSFORMASI MENJADI PENGHUNI TAMAN LAWANG!"** Sahut Break yang lagi ngintip lewat ventilasi.

"**BURUAN EH BERAT NEHHH!" **Ternyata Break naik di pundak Jack. Makanya, dia nyampe ventilasi.

"**APA?"**

"Liat sini!" Break turun dari pundak Jack, Vincent naik ke pundak Jack dan ngeliat ke dalem lewat ventilasi.

"**JANGAN KENTUT SIA!" **Ujar Jack kesal.

"**ASTAGFIRULAAAAH! GIIL!" **

"**SSSSST!" **

Ahirnya semua anak melihat pemandangan tersebut. Mereka semua shock. Ya, gimana ga shock? Gilbert pake rok mini warna ping dengan renda rumbai – rumbai bergaya sedikit Gothic. Atasnya pake baju yang kayak baju maid, warna putih, kerahnya warna pink, dengan dasi ungu.Tapi, lengannya ga ada (keteknya keliatan gituuuh). Terus dia pake bando yang buat maid juga, dengan pita besar warna pink juga, dan renda – renda gitu dech. PASTI LUCU BANGEEEETTTT! KYAAAAAA / *Author gemes*

"Kita harus merelakan bulu keteknya!" Ujar Jack sambil geleng – geleng dengan menyesal.

"Kok malah bulu keteknya yang direlakan?" Tanya Reo heran

"Kalau kita tertangkap, ada resiko kita akan berubah jadi banci kayak dia!" Tutur Revis.

"**YAUDAH GA USAH DISELAMETIN, ELAH! SUSAH – SUSAH AMAT!**" Usul Elliot

"Kok gitu sih? Kan dia sahabat kitaa! Ingatlah momen – momen bahagia waktu bersamanya!" Vincent mendramatisir.

"Gue ga inget tuh, ga inget.." Break geleng – geleng

"kalo gitu gua juga ga inget ah..."

"Ingatlah momen – momen bahagia saat kita nge-bully dia!" Ujar Oz

Semua saling pandang dan mikir.

"Kan kalo ga ada Gil, masih ada Elliot buat di-bully!" Seru Jack sambil nunjuk Elliot

"Kalo gitu kita selametin Gil deh!" Seru Elliot yang labil.

"Iyaaaa tapi selametinnya gimanaaa?" Reo mulai kesel

"Pake kekuatan bulan dundh" Ujar Revis sambil muter - muter ala Sailer Mun

"Pake **Ultramen KOSMOOOSSSS**!" Jack menirukan gaya Ultramen

"Pake Om Zai! Tatapannya dapat membuat 5 orang dalam segala usia pingsan, dan gigitannya membuat 15 orang dewasa sakaratul maut!" Usul Vince yang udah pernah ketemu ayahnya Oz alias Om Zai

"LO KIRA BAPAK GUE APAAN?"Oz emosi.

"**IUEH BANGEUUDH**" Break jijik membayangkan kalau dia tertangkap anak – anak cewe. "Udah mah takut kucing, rambutnya keriting, sinting pula. Ngapain diselametin?" Lanjutnya.

Anak – anak saling pandang.

"SERIUS ATUH EEEH!" Bentak Elliot.

"El? Lu naksir sama Gil? Serius amat sih?" Tanya Vince khawatir.

"**ELLIOT MAHOOO AHAHAHHAAYYY"** Seru Oz.

"**KAYAK LO GAK MAHO AJA OZ!"** Cibir Break

"Reo cemburu nieh ahaaaayyyy" Ejek Jack.

"Hieh, siapa juga yang mau sama dia. Maaph ya, GA LEPEL!" Hardik Reo

"**BRISIK BANGET SEH ELAH!" **Elliot ngambek.

"El. Maho-an ama gua yuuuk" Goda Jack sambil mencolek dagu Elliot dengan genit

"**SORI YA, AQIQA KALO MAHO JUGA MILIH KALEEE**" Jawab Elliot dengan lekongnya.

"Kasihan Ely diperebutin orang – orang maho.. Ckckckck" Ujar Break sambil sok – sok waras.

"Alah, ga usah belaga sok waras deh lo! Alumni RSJ Marjuki Mahdie aja bangga!" Cibir Jack

"Cih, Break mentang – mentang udah punya pacar jadi ga ngaku maho lagi!" Timpal Vince

"Udah, sesama orang gila dan maho, ga usah berantemmm" Oz berusaha melerai.

"**EH YANG MPOKUS DIKIT NAPE? MPOKUS DUNDH, MPOKUS!**" Ujar Revis sambil muncrat – muncrat.

"Gua punya Rencana nih" Balas Reo tiba – tiba.

.

.

.

"Ehehe, lu denger rencana mereka?" Tanya Zwei yang ternyata lagi nguping percakapan anak cowok dari dalam kelas 8B. Kan, anak cowo di luar kelas 8B, dibalik tembok, anak – anak cewe di dalem kelas 8B. Jadi kedengeran.

"Hehehehe, **SETUPIDH.** Berunding kok suaranya kenceng banget" Alyss nyengir penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gua nyerah..." Elliot dan Reo berdiri di depan kelas 8B dan berusaha membuat anak – anak cewe menangkapnya.

Echo dan Eida saling pandang, heran. 'kenapa tiba – tiba nyerah?' Batin Eida dan Echo. Dengan segera Eida dan Echo berjalan menuju Elliot & Reo dan mereka langsung kabur

"IH SIALLL!" Tukas Eida yang langsung ngejar Elliot. Echo mengikuti Eida. Alyss, Alice, dan Zwei menghilang entah kemana, jadi di kelas cuma ada Gil.

.

.

.

.

Masuklah Oz, Jack, dan Vince ke kelas 8B dengan mengendap – ngendap. Revis, dan Break berjaga di luar.

"**CEMENDH CEMENDHKUUUHHH!"**

"Diem lo, banci!" Ujar Jack sambil berusaha ngelepas iketan Gil.

"Adduuhh Gil, lo tuh abis diapain sih sama anak – anak cewe sampe jadi begini?" Tanya Vince dengan iba

"Ga usah banyak tanya! Cepet lepasin gueee! Huhuhu!"

"Kita harus cepet sebelum anak – anak cewe itu datengg!" Oz panik sambil ikut ngelepas iketan Gil.

.

"**MAKSUD LO APA?"**

**.**

**JEGEERRR**

**.**

"**M-MASUK LEWAT MANA?" **Oz histeris ngeliat Alice tiba – tiba muncul.

"Daritadi gue ga kemana – mana kok. Gue ngumpet dibelakang" Jawab Alice

"Gue juga" Timpal Alyss yang tiba – tiba muncul dari balik kursi.

.

.

.

.

"**1... 2... 3.. KABOOR**" Oz, Jack, dan Vince langsung ngibrit diikuti oleh Revis dan Break, tapi dikejar oleh Alice, dan Alyss.

.

"**YAELAH KENAPA GUA DITINGGAL LAGI SEEEEEH?" **Keluh Gil yang iketannya sama sekali belum dilepas.

.

"Weits, mau kemana?" Zwei dan Sharon tiba – tiba muncul di depan anak – anak cowo yang lagi dikejar Alyss & Alice dengan tampang serem.

"**TANGKAP MEREKA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ALICE, TENDANG ANU-NYA!"**

"**TENDANGAAAAN SUPEEERRR! HAIIYYAAAHH!"**

"**HANYJINNG! BURUNG GUEEEEEEEE!"**

"**NYERI NYERI NYERIII~ BURUNGNA NYEURIII~"**

"**ALYSS, TARIK KAKI OZ!"**

"**DIEM LO KELINCI GOSONG!"**

"**JAMBAN LO! ITU KOLOR GUEEEE!"**

"**IIH PORNOOO! KYAAAA!"**

"**KOLORNYA GAMBAR HELO KITI HWAHAHAHAHA!"**

"**YAELAAHH! RAMBUT GUE MAU DIAPAIN WOEE!"**

"**KABUR AAAHHH!"**

"**VINCENT! PINJEM GUNTING!"**

"**MO NGAPAIN LOE?"**

"**POTONG RAMBUT REVIS!"**

"**NOOOOOOO! MENJAUH DARIKUUUUH!"**

"**ZWEI, IKET TANGANNYA!"**

"**EEEKKKK! ITU LEHER GUEEE!"**

"**BUKAN LEHERNYA YANG DIIKET, TAPI TANGANNYA!"**

"**Oh, salah ya?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muncullah Elliot dan Reo, yang saat itu lagi dikejar sama Eida dan Echo, berhenti melihat aksi teman – temannya di lorong kelas 8.

"kalian ngapain siih?" Tanya Reo risih melihat sahabat – sahabatnya yang sinting bin gila bin autis ituh.

"**HELO KITI MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Elliot ngakak

"**KYAAAAAA!"** Eida langsung tutup mata

"Eida kenap—" Belum selesai Echo bicara, dia segera mengeluarkan kamera, memotret kejadian itu, dan Echo langsung tutup mata.

Nih, Vins akan menjelaskan posisi anak – anak PaIn :  
Alice lagi nindihin Jack dan kepangan Jack ditarik – tarik  
Zwei lagi ngiket leher Vince dan Vince-nya kecekek  
Sharon lagi narikin rambut Revis sambil megangin guntingnya Vince dan tutup mata, Revis lagi megangin burungnya, abis ditendang Alice tadi, sambil ketawa2 ngeliat kolor Oz.  
Sedangkan Alyss jatoh, (yang berniat narik kaki Oz, malah narik celananya) sambil narik celana Oz, jadi kolornya Oz keliatan (Itu lho, Helo Kiti).  
Break yang beruntung, berhasil lolos dari kerusuhan itu dan ngakak bareng Elliot dan Reo.  
Sedangkan Elliot, dan Reo ngakak. Eida sama Echo tutup mata.

"EH! LEPASIN CELANA GUA EH!" Oz berusaha narikin celananya. Alyss yang menyadari kalau ada adegan porno di depannya, langsung ngelepas celana Oz. Oz pun duduk dan menarik celananya

"**MENYERAH LO SEMUA!" **Bentak Alice sambil nyodorin kepangan Jack ke anak cowok kayak nyodorin AK47

"**ADUDUDUH! YAA TAPI LEPASIN RAMBUT GUE DULU LICE!" **

Alice berdiri, dia ngelepasin kepangan Jack yang udah amburadul. Alhasil semua anak cowok terpaksa menyerah dengan kericuhan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"huhuhu, bulu ketek gueeeee..." Jack nangis bombay sambil megangin keteknya yang sekarang bersih tanpa bulu.

"Autis lo! Bulu ketek aja dipelihara!" Cibir Vince

"Ahihihihi.. Paha gue ternyata mulus yaaa~~" Sahut Elliot sambil ngeliatin pahanya.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Gil puas ngetawain temen – temennya yang sekarang sama 'banci'-nya kayak dia.

"Coba tadi ga nyelametin Gil, kan ga perlu jadi banci Taman Lawang begeneee!" Break menyesal sambil ngeliatin bajunya.

"Tapiii~~ Break manis kooook~~" Sharon ngeliatin Break dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Apapun itu! Yang jelas burung gue menderita nih!" Revis masih megangin 'barang berharga'-nya

"HOEK! Ga enak sumpaah!" Oz jilat – jilat lidahnya yang ada lipstiknya.

"Lagian ini kenapa dipakein kostum buat cewek sih? Kenapa ga dipakein kostum buat cowok ajaaa?" Tanya Reo kesel.

"Ya maap.. Kita kan lupa kalo kalian cowok..." Ujar Eida sambil puppy eyes.

"Kalian masih enak pake baju begini, tadinya kita mau makein kalian **bikini** loohh~" Sahut Zwei sambil nyengir iseng.

"**JAHAT BENER DAH!" **

**.**

**.**

Well, ehem. Let's see~  
Anak cowo semuanya pake kostum kayak Gil, dan High-Heels warna pink. Bedanya ada di rambut. Rambut Jack digerai terus bawahnya dibikin ikal gitu, Revis dan Reo rambutnya dikuncir dua. Sisanya ya gitu – gitu aja.

Tiba – tiba Reo menunduk, Auranya berubah menjadi hitam, dan kelam. Anak – anak yang lain udah takut.

"Re..? Lo kenapa?" Tanya Elliot

"**Gimana kalo kepala sekolah ngeliat kita?"** Tanya Reo dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

Perlu diketahui Kepsek Pandora Junior High School adalah Haji Arthur Irama, eh maksudnya Arthur Barma.

"M-maksud lo..?" Tanya Alyss

"Gimana kalo Pak Arthur Barma ngeliat kita waktu dia lagi nonton TV, beritanya tuh **"anak – anak SMP Pandora memenangkan Heavy Rotation Dance Cover"** Terus banyak wartawan ke sekolah kita, terus pas nemuin kita ahirnya mereka tau kalau kita cowok yang pake pakean ceweK... **TERUS KITA DIKIRA BANCI. TERUS PAK ARTHUR KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG!"**

"Re..." Oz mulai panik ngeliat sahabatnya tiba – tiba nyerocos dengan kecepatan cahaya(?)

" TERUS KITA MERUSAK IMEJ SEKOLAH. TERUS SEKOLAH KITA JADI **"SEKOLAH BANCI".** TERUS KITA MASUK PENJARA GARA – GARA MEMBUNUH PAK ARTHUR SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG, DENGAN BERPAKAIAN KAYAK CEWEK DAN MEMBUAT PAK ARTHUR SHOCK DAN DIA KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG TERUS DIA MATI! TERUS... TERUS—"

"REO!" Teriak Elliot sambil menggoncang – goncang Reo

Anak – anak PaIn yang lain mulai grasa – grusu ngeliat tingkah Reo yang semakin lama menunjukkan progres yang tidak baik.

"Tenang Re, lagian kalo bener – bener jadi kayak gitu, kan lo ga sendiri, masih ada kita – kita disini" Ujar Gilbert "Iya ga temen – temen?" Tambahnya sambil ngeliat ke arah temen – temennya

"Bener tuh, lu ga sendiri Re!" Timpal Jack.

"**BENER TUH!"**

.

.

.

.

Reo jatoh, terus **pingsan**

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata Reo bisa pingsan juga ya" Ujar Eida manggut – manggut sambil ngeliatin Reo yang udah tergeletak dengan lemas

"Iya, ga nyangka gue" Balas Zwei.

"Kok bisa ya?" Tanya Alyss yang membuka topik pembicaraan

"Ga pernah makan daging kali!" Jawab Alice asal – asalan

"Mungkin dia Letih, Lunglai, Lemas, Lesu, Lelah.." Timpal Vince

"Buset, lu kira iklan obat?" Ralat Revis

Echo segera memotret kejadian itu. "Ayo tolongin Reo..." Ujar Echo. Tapi kayaknya ga ada yang denger dia ngomong.

"Ternyata Reo bisa pingsan cuma gara – gara panik ya, El" Sahut Vince ke Elliot.

"He'eh. Gua juga baru tau" Elliot manggut – manggut

"Kok.. Rasanya ada yang salah ya..." Oz berusaha berpikir dengan otaknya yang lemot luar biasa itu

"Lu salah pake kolor kali?" Gil berusaha menebak

.

"**REO PINGSAN WOE, REO PINGSAANN!"** Bentak Break

"**Iya. terus?"** Tanya yang lain dengan muka odong.

"**YA DITOLONGINLAH! KOK MALAH PADA KAGUM SEEH?**" Bentak Sharon histeris

"**OH IYAAAA!" **Anak – anak PaIn menepuk jidat sendiri (minus Break, Sharon, dan Echo), menyadari keodongan mereka sudah mencapai stadium akut.

"**YA OLOH! RE! **Lu pingsan re? Huhuhu! Kenapa lu ga bilang Re?" Oz panik sambil guncang – guncang Reo.

"**INNALILAHII!"** Zwei, Revis, Eida, sama Alice langsung parno.

"**RE! BANGUN RE! BANGUUNN!"** Jack ngipas – ngipas Reo pake rambutnya

"**OZ! SI REO LU APAIIN?"** Pekik Alyss panik.

"**GUE GA NGAPA – NGAPAIN! BENERAN! SUMPAH!"**

"**CEPETAN GOTONG KE UKS ELAAAHH!"** Bentak Elliot dengan serius dan segera ngangkat tangan kanan Reo. **Acacieeee! Akang Ely khawatir ama Reoo! AwAw Cooo Cwiiiittt. Oke, Random.**

"**OKEH!"** Oz segera ngangkat tangan kirinya Reo. Gil segera ngangkat kaki Reo, Revis dan Break ngangkat badannya. Vincet nyopotin sepatu High-Heels yang dipake Reo dan bawa – bawa sepatu itu ke UKS.

.

.

.

.

Ahirnya setelah banci eh maksudnya anak – anak cowo PaIn bersusah payah ngegotong Reo dan berjalan menuju UKS dengan High-Heels, mereka sampai di UKS.

"huhuhu! Re, bangun Re! Siapa yang bakal ngajarin gue kalo mau ulangan selain elu Re? Huhuhu!" Rengek Elliot di sebelah Reo yang masih pingsan.

"Cepet beliin minuman atau apa kek gitu!" Perintah Eida yang panik.

"Atau panggilin guru!" Timpal Sharon

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Jack, Oz, dan Revis segera keluar UKS.

"Echo..? Kenapa..?" Sharon menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Echo

"Echo takut—" Echo menggantung kata – katanya "Jangan – jangan Reo udah ga ada..."

"**HUSH!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#At Teacher's Room#**

Jack jalan menuju ruang guru dengan susah payah (kan pake sepatu High-Heels). Sampe di ruang guru, dia ngeliat Pak Rufus Barma, selaku wali kelas 8B (kelasnya Reo). [Informasi tentang kelas anak – anak PaIn ada di Chapter 1 :]

"**BAPAAAAAKK! BANTU BETA, BAPAAAK!"** Jack lari ke meja Pak Rufus Barma sambil bawa – bawa sepatu hak (Sepatu yang dia pake dia copot).

"**ASTAGFIRULLAH! BANCI! MAU APA KAMU KESINI?"** Sentak Pak Rufus Barma.

"**TOLONG PA, TEMEN SAYA SEKARAT PA!"** Ujar Jack sambil ngos – ngosan dan panik stadium akut.

"**YA OLOH, KITA BELI KAEN KAFAN YOOOK!" **Pak Rufus Barma ikutan panik.

"**AYO! EH, JANGAN DONG! MENDING BAPAK IKUT SAYA DEH PA! CEPETAN PA!"** Jack narik – narik Pak Rufus Barma. Pak Rufus Barma ahirnya mengikuti Jack ke UKS.

.

.

.

.

**#At UKS# **

"REEEEE! JANGAN MATI REEEE! HUHUHU!" Elliot semakin menjadi – jadi melihat Reo masih pingsan.

"**Omegeh! Reo ga bangun – bangun, Omegeh! Kita bisa apa, Omegeh?"** Break stress sambil menggoyangkan poninya kesana – kemari bak charlie-nya khianat band. SYAH! SYAH!

"Pacar gueeeee..." Sharon pasrah ngeliatin Break.

"Itu pak!" Jack dateng sambil narik – narik pa Rufus Barma masuk ke UKS

"**JACK! PAK RUFUS!" **

"Ya, ya. Tenang semuanya." Ujar Pak Rufus Barma kalem. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Pak Barma begitu dia mendekati Reo

"Ga tau pak! Tiba – tiba dia pingsan pak!" Jawab Break dengan panik

"Hmm.." Pak Barma memegang jidat Reo, lalu mengecek detak nadi di tangannya.

"**GIMANA PAK?"**

"Ga apa – apa, dia cuma stress dan panik, terus kecapean juga, jadi tumbang deh" Jawab Pak Barma santai. Anak – anak PaIn menghela nafas lega.

"REO UDAH BANGUN BELOM?" Oz dan Revis balik sambil bawa sebotol air putih, bunga, dan sebungkus roti

"Belom..." Jawab Vince lemas.

.

"Ngga... Bukan...! Gue bukan banci! BUKAN! BUKAAAN!" Reo langsung membuka matanya setelah dia ngigo

"Tuh, dia udah sadar" Ujar Pak Barma kalem.

"**REOOOOO!"**

"Gue bukan banci, kan ya? Bukan, kan?" Tanya Reo

"Bukan Re, yang banci itu Revis!" Pekik Alice sambil nunjuk Revis

"**HIH, BEGENE – BEGENE EIKE MASIH GENTLE YA!" **Hardik Revis dengan lekongnya.

"Ahirnya lu sadar juga..." Oz menghela nafas lega.

"Iya Re! Bikin takut aja lo ah!" Pekik Gil

"Echo kira Reo udah ga ada..." Ujar Echo dengan datar

"Re, kalo lo ga bangun Re, gua ga tau lagi tuh nilai ulangan gua jadi berapa! Huhuhu!" Pekik Elliot

"Iya, iya. Gua tau, yang namanya Reo itu selalu ngangenin! Tenang, tenang, abis ini kalian semua dapet tanda tangan gue dengan gratis kok! Huahahahahaha!" Ujar Reo sambil ketawa jumawa.

"Jumawa lo gede bener nying!" Hardik Break kesal.

"Kalo Reonya begini, kita ga bisa ikutan Heavy Rotation Dance Cover doong!" Zwei kecewa.

"Berarti pengorbanan bulu ketek gua sia – sia! Huhuhu" Sahut Jack sambil nangis bombay. "Butuh bertahun – tahun untuk menjaga bulu ketek gua tetap prima, tau ga?"

"Kalo gitu ngapain kita latihan ya?" Tanya Vince

"Kalo gitu harusnya Eida ga usah beli baju buat kostuum!" Eida cemberut.

"Iya, harusnya ga usah ngabisin duit buat beli kostum!" Timpal Alyss dan Sharon

"**HARUSNYA BURUNG GUE GA MENDERITA**!" Pekik Revis

"Gapapa, gapapa. Yang penting sekarang kita masih bisa bareng – bareng sebagai sahabaaat!" Ujar Oz sambil meluk Reo

Anak – anak PaIn yang lain saling pandang.

"**BERPELUKAAAAAAAAN!" **

Ahirnya anak – anak PaIn nan gila dan autis itu berpelukan bareng – bareng, templok - templokan di atas kasur. Reopun menerima pelukan teman – temannya itu.

.

.

.

"Eh, tapi kan gue bukan anak PaIn.." Ujar Zwei

"Kalo lu udah maen ama kita, gila – gilaan bareng kita, berarti lo termasuk anak PaIn!" Jawab Alice. Zweipun tersenyum senang.

"**WELCOME TO PAIN ZWEEEIII~"**

"Eh iya, gua udah bawa bunga lho" Ujar Oz tiba – tiba

"Jangan – jangan buat di makam gue, ya? " Tanya Reo sinis

Oz diem. "Bukaaan." Jawabnya tiba – tiba

"Terus?"

"Untuk membuat cintamu dan cintaku bersemi honeeeyy~~" Jawab Oz sambil ngedip – ngedip kayak maho.

"**Aaaaaa~~ Co cwiiiiiitt~~" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong – ngomong**, kalian semua banci, kan?"**  
Tanya pak Barma yang ternyata masih berada di UKS.

.

Anak – anak PaIn saling pandang, terus nyengar – nyengir, menyadari penampilan anak – anak cowok kayak banci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis!

Weits, belum sepenuhnya beres! :

**Omakeeee~~!**

**Jadi banci ada untungnya juga loh(?)~**

"Oz, lu dapet roti sama bunga buat Reo darimana?" Tanya Vince yang menyadari kalau tadi Oz ga bawa uang.

"Umm... Gini...

_._

_~Flashback waktu Oz keluar UKS, ke luar sekolah buat beli makanan (kantin kejauhan dari UKS kalo pake High-Heels)~_

_._

"Bapak, saya mau beli rotinya ya!" Ujar Oz sambil nyomot roti

"Aduh, cantiknyaaa si eneeeng~" Goda si pemilik warung sambil nyolek Oz yang lagi pake baju ala maid dengan bando dan high-heels.

'**KAMPRET! GUE COWO TAUU!'** Batin Oz kesal. Oz senyum "Ih, si abang genit deh!" Ujar Oz dengan suara yang dibuat sebisa mungkin kayak cewek. "Aduh, saya ga bawa uang, boleh gratis ga nih?" Tanya Oz.

"Ooooh Boleh, silahkan, silahkan~!" Jawab si abang. "Ini, ada bonus buat eneng!" Si abang itupun memberi Oz sebuah bunga mawar.

"Ih, makasih ya baaaang~ Abang baik deh!" Jawab Oz. **'AHAHAHAHAI, MAHO LU MAHOOO! UDAH MAHO, GA LAKU LAGII!'** Pekik Oz dalem hati.

"Neng, minta nomor hape doooong~" Goda si abang.

"Aduuh, saya ga punya hapee!" Jawab Oz dengan suara yang masih kayak cewek. "Udah dulu ya bang! Dadaaahh~" Lanjutnya sambil dadah – dadahan kayak 2012.

.

.

.

.

.

"**ANJRIT HAHAHAHA! DIA KETIPU GITU AJA! UDAH JELEK, MAHO, GA LAKU LAGI! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Oz ngakak dengan jumawa.

"**HWAHAHAHAHA! GILA LO! AHAHAHAHA!"** Vince ikutan ngakak.

.

.

.

Sip, ahirnya beres T_T  
Vins ga ngerti kenapa, tapi kok bisa sebanyak ini, ya? Memakan waktu lama untuk membuatnya ;^; # .lo  
Betewe betewe, ide ini Vins dapatkan di jamban loh! :D

**ELYY DAN REOO! CURHAT DONG!**

Entah kenapa kalo Vins lagi bingung mau nulis apa lagi, pasti langsung sakit perut, terus pas di jamban ketemu ide bagus deh! XDD (ajaib kaaan?)  
Jamban pemberi inspirasi! Hohoho! #PLAK#  
Eh bisa dicoba loh, saat anda lagi ga ada ide buat nulis, cobalah ke jamban, dan dapatkanlah inspirasi baru! 8D #Promosi

Oh iya, ada hal yang sangat sangat mengganggu Vins nih... -_-  
Kan anak – anak PaIn masih SMP ya, pasti umurnya masih sekitar 13-14 tahunan.  
NAH, Kalo Oz, Alice, Echo, Alyss, Sharon, Reo, Elliot, Eida dan Zwei emang udah unyu, cocok buat jadi anak SMP. Gil sama Vince ada versi waktu mereka masih umur 13-14 tahunan. NAH KALO Jack, Break, dan Revis... KAN UDAH TUA SEMUA. Gimana waktu umur mereka 13 – 14 tahun yaaak? Hemmmm... *mikir*

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal lama banget di-update :"( #YAAAAAAAH  
Soalnya Vins lagi buat cerita spesial PaIn (crossover), dan fanfic romance Kuroshitsuji :D (ada yang tau kuroshitsuji?).

**Oh iya, saya masih tetep minta Review-nya loh! :  
Makasih karena udah mau mampir dan baca fanfic ini~! *sungkem*  
Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi anda yang menjalankannya! :D**

**MUACH! MUACH! :*  
I LOVE YOU ALL~~!**

**Next Chapter about Ramadhan!**


	5. PaIn's Madness SaBer!

Halo semua! Ketemu lagi dengan Vins, si Author paling gaje dan nista yang pernah ada~! #Tepuk tangan bergemuruh dimana2#  
Makasih – makasih~! \(^w^)/  
Kali ini anak – anak PaIn akan SaBer! Alias sahur bareng! Huehehehe, penasaran kan, gimana rusuhnya anak – anak PaIn ketika mereka sahur bersama? Kalo begitu langsung aja deh! Cekidooot~

P.S: Sebenernya cerita ini ada 2 part. Jadi kayak yang Uji Nyali gitu, dibikin 2 part. Dan lagi Readers, anak – anak PaIn itu ga ada yang kakak – adek, kalo Zwei – Echo, dan Alice – Alyss itu mereka emang kembar, tapi bukan satu keluarga. "Setiap manusia memiliki minimal 3 orang yang wajahnya sama dengannya di dunia". Gituuu~ :DDD

**Balesan Ripiuuw~**

**Bjtatihowo6: **Waah kita sejenis! Dapet inspirasi di jamban! HIDUP JAMBAN! OYEAH OYEAH! O)/. Ehem, makasih review-nya *bows*

**Carine Du Noir**: Nyaaaa~ Carine unyu deh. Makasih ripiu dan saran-nya yaaaa~ *cipok carine* #ditabok husky# (Eh, carine pacarnya husky kan? ._.)

**Chalice07: ***Sujud – sujud* Makasih banget Ripiu-nyaaaa! ;w;)/ *terharu, ripiu sampe 3*

Well, hope you enjoy this, guys~! 8DDD

.

.

.

**PANDORA HEARTS (c) JUN MOCHIZUKI**

**STORY (C) REVANTIO**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PaIn's Madness in SaBer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius is online_

_Alice Always Love Meat is Online_

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville is Online_

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius is Online_

_Sweet Foods Loper is Online_

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth is Online_

_Elliotte Nightray is Online_

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin is Online_

_Eida Doremi is Online_

_Revis Suka-esih is Online_

_Zwei CellaluCintaSuju is Online_

_Echoca - cola Nightray is Online_

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan is Online_

_Vincent KerenBanget is Online_

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius is mention Eida Doremi, Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan , Revis Suka-esih and 10 others in a post in Pandora Insast_

_like. Comments: _

_Vincent KerenBanget:_ Itu nama Fb-nya Revis kok kayak nama penyanyi dangdut ya... Itu lho, Elvis Sukaesih

_Elliotte Nigtray: _Waaah, Vince ya, diam – diam suka dangdut! Ckckckck.

_Revis Suka-esih: Vince: _TERUS? SALAH GUE? SALAH NENEK GUE?

_Alice Always Love Meat: _Bukannya Elliot selalu nyanyi dangdut di jamban?

_Elliotte Nigtray: _MATI AJA LO SANA.

_Zwei CellaluCintaSuju: _ Revis: Ga ada yang nyalahin lo, stupidh -_-"

_Sweet Foods Loper: Vincent: _Vince kan bercita – cita jadi penyanyi dangdut paling bohay. Iya kan, cen?

_Vincent KerenBanget: _GUA TUSUK PAKE GUNTING BARU NYAHOK LOOO!

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin: _EEH UDAH! Oz! Buruan komen!

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan: _Jangan – jangan... Mau uji nyali lagi?!

_Eida Doremi: _Eida ga mau.. Eida takut :'(

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _Hohoho, sori lama. Gue boker dulu tadi.

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin: _Lama lo ah! Udeh buruan! Gue jadi pengen pipis nih!

_Elliotte Nigtray: Oz: _Dasar pecinta jamban

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _TERUS?! MASALAH BUAT LOE?!

_Alice Always Love Meat: _OOOZ! BURUAN! GUE LAPER! MAU MAKAN!

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _Okeh, okeh. Jadi gini, kan kita lagi libur awal puasa kan ya?

_Vincent KerenBanget: _Kita libur gara – gara Pak Barma melahirkan. Yaiyalah kita libur awal puasa!

_Echoca - cola Nightray: _Santai, mbak.

_Sweet Foods Loper: _PAK BARMA MELAHIRKAN?! MAIGADH! DIHAMILIN SIAPA TUH?!

_Zwei CellaluCintaSuju: _Apakah yang ngehamilin orang gila? Apakah dia laki – laki? Atau wanita? Atau jangan – jangan Banci?!

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville: _Atau jangan – jangan kelaminnya ganda..?

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius: _ASTAGFIRULLAH, KEMALUANNYA ADA BANYAK!

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin: _Menurut yang gue baca, orang yang berkelamin Ganda itu ga bisa punya anak.

_Revis Suka-esih: _'Ganda' bukannya ada 2?

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan: _Udah eh, kenapa malah bahas kemaluan gini? Ngajak – ngajak gue napa!

_Vincent KerenBanget: _Err.. Yang pasti kelamin gua cuma ada satu! Terahir kali gua periksa, gua cowok. Kalo Pak Barma tuh antara dia cewek, cowok, kelamin ganda, ga tau deh.

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _Ehem. Mau pada nginep ga nih? Jadi, nanti kita saur dan buka bersama gitu.

_Elliotte Nigtray: _Tidur dimana? Emperan?

_Echoca - cola Nightray: _Pasti di rumah Gilbert.

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _Yep, rumahnya Gil. MUEHEHEHEHEHEHE~~

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan: _YAELAH KENAPA GUE LAGI?

_Eida Doremi: _Eida mau ikut! :D

_Revis Suka-esih: _Rumah lo dimana?

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth: _Gimana caranya ke rumah Gilbert?

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius: _Caranya, lo keluar dari rumah, terus keluar gang, abis itu lu nyebrang, terus belok kanan, belok kiri, mentok, belok kanan, ada pertigaan belok kiri, terus nanti pasti ada gang kecil, lo masuk deh kesitu. Nyampe.

_Zwei CellaluCintaSuju: _Nyampe kemana...?

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius: _Toilet. Ya rumah Gilbert-lah!

_Echoca - cola Nightray: _Mencurigakan.

_Eida Doremi:_ Jack boong yaaa? :o

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin: _ Jack: emang lo tau rumah Sharon dimana?

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius: _Prapatan Cibaduyut kan?

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth: _NDASMU!

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin: _Sharon sama Break berangkat bareng gue aja. Nanti gua ke rumah lu, Break. Lu tau rumah Sharon dimana, kan? Nanti dari rumah lu, kita jemput Sharon.

_Sweet Foods Loper: _Gua tau kok. Sip sip sip.

_Eida Doremi: _Eida ke rumah Sharon, ya? Jadi ntar berangkatnya bareng Sharon :D

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth: _Boleh boleh ;)

_Revis Suka-esih: _Lah gua gimana?!

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _Empis, elo bareng Jack!

_Vincent KerenBanget: _Echo, bareng gue ya.

_Echoca - cola Nightray: _Iya.

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville: _Echo sama Vince sih enak, rumahnya satu komplek, satu blok lagi... -,-

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius: _Alyss berangkat bareng Revis dan aku, kan?

_Elliotte Nigtray: _HUWOW! JACK LANGSUNG BILANG 'AKU' BEGITU NGOMONG SAMA ALYSS!

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin: _Hm... Kayaknya ada sesuatu nih...

_Eida Doremi: _Jack suka ya, sama Alyss? :D  
Eh, Alice, Zwei, sama Elliot ke rumah Gil-nya gimana? :O

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _MIAPE? Jack SUKA sama Alyss? JACK! SEJAK KAPAN LO GA MAHO LAGI?

_Revis Suka-esih: _Itu sih elo aja keseringan maho.

_Alice Always Love Meat: Eida: _Santai! Rumah gue sama Gil deket!

_Elliotte Nigtray: _Iya, rumah gua juga deket kok sama rumah Gil

_Zwei CellaluCintaSuju: _Echo, gua ke rumah lu ya! Kita berangkat bareng!

_Echoca - cola Nightray: _Oke.

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius: _AAH BERISIK LO SEMUA!

_Sweet Foods Loper: _Meh, akang Jek marah~! Atuuuut~

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville: _... Au ah gelap.

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan: _Er... mau ke rumah gue kapan? Semua udah siap nih.

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius: _Sekarang! Gua udah siap nih! Gua off ya! Bye!

_Vincent KerenBanget: _Eh! Maen Off aja lo! Tunggu!

_cOz 'ImHandsome Vessalius is Offline_

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth: _Dia udah off duluan...

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin: _Wajar, rumah Oz kan jauh banget.

_Revis Suka-esih: _Ya udah, sekarang ke rumah Gil, kan? BUBAR SEMUA, BUBAR!

_Alice Always Love Meat is Offline_

_Alyss-abeth Baskerville is Offline_

_Jack D'Riper Vessalius is Offline_

_Sweet Foods Loper is Offline_

_Ojou-sama Rainsworth is Offline_

_Elliotte Nightray is Offline_

_oReo 'DiputarDijilatDicelupin is Offline_

_Eida Doremi is Offline_

_Revis Suka-esih is Offline_

_Zwei CellaluCintaSuju is Offline_

_Echoca - cola Nightray is Offline_

_Gilbert BukanlahBahanBullyan is Offline_

_Vincent KerenBanget is Offline_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#At Halaman Belakang Rumah Gil#**

"Absen dulu, absen!" Pekik Gil

"Sejak kapan pake absen segala?" Tanya Oz heran

"Alice & Alyss!"

"HADIIIIIIIRRR!"

"Echo dan Zwei!"

"Adaaaaa!"

"Eida dan Ely?"

"Hadir!" Pekik Eida

"JANGAN MANGGIL ELY NAPA?!"

"Oz dan Jack?"

"SIAAAP!"

"Break dan Sharon?"

"Hadiiir!"

"Reo dan Vince?"

"Hadir."

"Revis?"

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

"Revis..?"

Anak – anak plenga – plengo berusaha nyari Revis.

"EMPIIIS?!" Pekik Alice

"Disini! Disini!"

"Dimane?" Tanya Jack plenga – plengo

"ATAS WOE ATAS!"

Dengan segera anak – anak PaIn melihat ke atas, ke arah pohon. Terlihat Revis dengan manisnya lagi duduk di batang pohon sambil makanin rambutan

"KYAAAA! KUNTIIIII!" Pekik Sharon sambil ngumpet di belakang Break.

"INI GUE, REVIS!"

"Ngapain lo diatas?! Turun, buruan!"

"Iye, iye, bentar"

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian..**

**.**

"Heh, Kok lo ga turun – turun sih?!" Pekik Alice dan Alyss.

"Turunnya gimana..?" Tanya Revis pucet pasi.

"MUAHAHAHHA! BISA NAEK GA BISA TURUN!" Pekik Jack dan Break bersamaan dan ngakak.

"Eh, bantuin atuh, eh!"

"EH KAWAN – KAWAN, GA USAH DIBANTUIN YUUKS GA USAAH!" Pekik Oz dengan jahil.

"EEEEHHH!"

"AYO AYO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sahut Elliot sambil ngakak.

"Gil, lo punya peliharaan baru Gil! Muahahahah!" Tambah Zwei sambil nunjuk Revis.

"Gila, dijual mahal nih! Huahahaha!" Jawab Gil

"Yaudah, masuk ke dalem yuuuk~" Ujar Eida dan Sharon bersamaan

"EH GUA GA BISA TURUN BENERAN NEH!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang cewek tidur di kamar tamu" Ujar Gil sambil mengantar anak – anak cewek ke kamar tamu. Dengan segera anak – anak cewek PaIn masuk ke kamar tamu.

"Yang cowo?" Tanya Reo ga sabaran

"Di kamar gue." Jawab Gil sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, diikuti anak – anak cowok lain.

.

Di kamar Gilbert, lumayan sempit sih. Ada ranjang 1, agak sempit. Sebelah ranjang, di lantai tergeletak kasur – kasur. Lemari ada di bawah dan atas kasur. Tapi, kalo buat tidur anak – anak SMP kayak mereka sih cukup, ga bakal kejedot kok.

"Ih, kok sempit!" Pekik Elliot yang kaget.

"TERUS? MASALAH BUAT LOE?" Pekik Revis ngambek.

"Iya dong! Secara gue tuh orang terkenal, eaaa! Jadi harus pake fasilitas bintang lima! Kalo gak—"

Reo segera ngebekep Elliot.

"Ga apa – apa kok Gil. Yang penting cukup buat kita semua."

"Cukup kok, liat tuh, udah ada kasur di lantai! Cukup buat kita semua!" Jack langsung tiduran di kasur. Vincent ikutan, begitu juga dengan Revis dan Break, diikuti oleh Elliot, Reo dan Vincent

"EH APA – APAAN NIH! TEMPAT GUE MANA?!" Pekik Oz yang nyempil antara Reo dan Jack.

"LO KESANA, OZ!"

"ELLIOT JANGAN NENDANG – NENDANG!

"IH AWAS! JANGAN KENA BURUNG GUE LAGI!"

"SEMPIT, TAU!"

"MINGGIR! ORANG TERKENAL MAU TIDUR!"

"Gua tau lu terkenal di Taman Lawang, tapi ga usah gitu juga dong el!"

"Eh, ini ga ada yang mau tidur di atas kasur? Kok malah di bawah semua?" Ujar Gil jawdrop.

"Tuh Oz, lo ke atas sana! Sama Gilbert!"

"Oz, jangan maho lho..."

"Vince cemburu gara – gara Oz mau maho sama Gil! Yahuuuuud~~"

"DIEM LO!"

Seketika Oz, Gil, dan Vince nimpukin Break pake bantal. Dan Break keselek permen yang dia makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#At kamar tamu a.k.a kamar anak – anak cewek PaIn#**

"Wuidih... Kamarnya gede yaa" Alice clingak – clinguk ngeliat kamar yang cukup luas tersebut. Apalagi ranjangnya, bah, gede broo! Ranjangnya ada dua pula, jadi pasti cukup buat mereka semua tidur!

"Iya hoho~" Ujar Sharon

"Ortu Gil kerjanya apaan ya..?" Tanya Alyss

"Ga tau, tapi pasti duitnya banyak!" Pekik Zwei sambil loncat ke kasur

"Ngomong – ngomong soal ortu Gil.." Echo langsung menatap Alice.

"LAH, KOK GUE?"

"Alicee, suka sama gil kaaan?" Tanya Sharon dengan nada menggoda

"APAAN! ENGGA!" Hardiknya. Walau wajahnya udah merah.

"Ah Alice kok ga bilang siih?" Tanya Eida

"NGGA KOK NGGA!"

"Eh eh soal suka – sukaan... Echo suka sama siapa sih?" Tanya Zwei

"Iya tuh! Echo kan mencurigakan!" Pekik Alice berusaha mengalihkan topik

"Bah, pengalihan topik..." Ujar Alyss

"Echo! Kasih tau dong, kamu suka sama siapa!"

"Itu... Echo..." Echo terlihat gugup.

"Sharon sih udah sama Break..." Ujar Zwei iri

"Hehehehehe..." Sharon cengengesan, tapi senyumnya terlihat berbeda, senyumnya senyum sedih

"Sharon kenapa?" Tanya Eida hawatir

"..."

"Sharon, ada apa? Cerita doong..." Ujar Alyss sambil mengenggam tangan Sharon. Sharon mulai menitikkan air mata.

"HUWEEEEEE!"

"Yah yah yah... Jangan nagis dong!" Zwei panik

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Alice penasaran

"Aku... sama Break... Hiks.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Echo

"Gua disuruh putus sama Break..."

"APA?! SIAPA YANG NYURUH?!" Pekik Alice

"Ibuku.. Hiks... Soalnya.. katanya gua jadi jarang belajar... Hiks..."

"Ngga kok! Nilai Sharon kan masih bagus!"

"Ih-ya... Tapih—"

**.**

**.**

**BRAKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai semua!" Ujar Jack yang muncul di depan pintu kamar tamu

"**APAAN SIH! GANGGU AJA!"**

Sharon yang melihat hal tersebut lagsung menghapus air matanya.

"Oz... Gua dimarahin... Huhuhuuu..." Jack mundur dan ngumpet di balik Oz.

"Ngapain kalian kesini?" Tanya Alyss sinis sambil ngeliat anak – anak cowok lagi ngumpul di depan pintu.

"Main dulu yuk, baru tidur!" Jawab Break. Lalu dia melihat Sharon yang terlihat sehabis menangis. Sharon hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Break.

Melihat situasi Sharon, "Iya deh, tapi jangan lama – lama ya, kita capek." Sahut Zwei

"**SIAAAAP!"**

Anak – anak cowok itu segera masuk ke kamar tersebut. Dan lengkaplah sudah anak – anak PaIn dalam kamar tersebut.

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Eida

"Perang bantal?" Tanya Oz sambil ngangkat bantal

"Jangan, nanti kecapean" Jawab Echo datar.

"Cerita hantu aja!" Usul Elliot.

Anak – anak PaInpun segera duduk melingkar.

"Ada yang punya cerita serem?" Tanya Revis

"GUE! GUE!" Elliot semangat 45

"Ah elo mah sesat" Cibir Break

"DENGERIN DULU!"

"Ya udah buruan cerita!"

"_Kalian tau gosip tentang Pocong Keliling, kan?"_ Elliot mulai cerita. Yang lain khusyu dengerin.

"Itu gosip kan udah jadul banget!"

"_Tetangga gue ada yang kedatengan Pocong Keliling itu lho!"_

"Kok bisa?"

"_Soalnya dari keluarga tetangga gue itu ada yang punya indra ke-enam!"_

Yang lain mulai ngeri.

"_Waktu itu malem – malem, sekitar jam 12 gitu. Pintu depan ada yang ngetok. Berulang – ulang!"_

Sharon mulai meluk lengan Break, takut. Yang lain merinding.

"_Pas dia buka, ga ada siapa – siapa! Tetangga gue itu sempet bingung juga! Terus dia nutup pintu depan. Eh, pas dia balik badan..."_ Elliot menggantung kata – katanya

"Apa? Apa?"

"_Tiba – tiba pocongnya ada di depannya!"_

Suasana berubah menjadi sangat horror dan mencekam.

"Ih, itu beneran?" Tanya Alyss agak ngeri.

"Kayaknya sih beneran"

"Jangan – jangan elo cuma ditipu tetangga lo itu!" Cibir Jack

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KLIK.**

**Lampu kamar mendadak mati.**

.

.

.

.

.

"**INNALILLAHI! ASTAGFIRULLAAAAAAH!" **Eida langsung latah.

"**KYAAAAAAAA!" **Alyss teriak sambil memeluk 'benda' yang lembut di sebelahnya.

"**RAMBUT GUEEE!" **Jack teriak – teriak.

"**HUANJEEERR SIAPA YANG MATIIN LAMPU?!"** Pekik Oz dan Vince bersamaan.

"**BREAAK! TAKUUUT!"** Sharon langsung ngumpet di belakang Break

"**APA SALAHKU? APA SALAH IBUKU?!"** Elliot nangis bombay.

"**YA ALOH! AMPUNILAH DOSA BAIM YA OLOH!"** Reo ikutan Elliot.

"**HAPE! HAPEEE!" **Revis berusaha mencari hp-nya.

"**GANGGANG LAUT! NYALAIN LAMPUNYAAAA!" **Zwei takut sambil meluk entah siapa di sampingnya

"**IYE IYE! BENTAAR!" **Gil berusaha nyari saklar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**IIH CEPETAN NYALAIN LAMPUNYA!" **

"**LAMPUNYA GA MAU NYALA!" **

"**ANJRIT! OI LAMPU! LOE? GUE? END!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

**Pintu kamar diketok.**

**Hening.**

.

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

**.**

**.**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**IIH ADA POOOOOLIIIING!"**

"**PERGII! SYOOOOHH! PERGIIIII!"**

"**JANGAN BUKA PINTUNYAAAA!"**

.

.

.

.

Semua anak merem, takut.

.

.

"Tuan! Tuan Gilbert!" Suara itu berasal dari luar kamar.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Ada apa tuan? Tuan?"

.

.

"Gil, buruan buka sana!"

Gil membuka pintu kamar dengan takut dan terlihatlah seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa lilin.

.

.

"Ada apa, tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan panik. Gil geleng – geleng dengan wajah pucet.

"Kenapa lampunya ga mau nyala?" Tanya Gil

"Mati lampu, tuan. Pemadaman bergilir"

"Oooh.." Gil manggut – manggut.

"Sebaiknya anda segera tidur, tuan. Ini sudah larut..."

"Bener tuh! Yang cowok sana keluar!" Pekik Zwei sambil meluk Echo

"Zwei Jangan takut.." Ujar Echo berusaha menenangkan Zwei

.

.

.

.

Well, malam itu berahir bahagia, dengan anak – anak cowok PaIn kembali ke kamarnya dan ngorok dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

**#Pukul 03.00, at Gilbert's room#**

Anak – anak cewek PaIn sekarang lagi ada di kamar Gil, berniat bangunin anak – anak cowok sahur. Para pelayan udah nyerah bangunin anak – anak cowok, jadi minta bantuan anak – anak cewe PaIn

"Oz..." Echo guncang – guncang badan Oz. Oz tetep tidur

"GIIIIILLL!" Alice teriak di kuping Gil, Gil balik badan, nutupin kupingnya pake bantal.

"Reooo! Ayo banguun..!" Eida mengguncang – guncang badan Reo. Untungnya Reo buka spesies manusia kebo, jadi Reo langsung bangun, pake kacamata dan jalan ke kamar mandi.

"JAAAAAAAAACKKK! BUANGUUUUUUUNN!" Alyss berusaha bangunin Jack, Jack nutupin kupingnya pake kepangannya yang panjang.

"vin-**CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEENN!**" Yak, sebuah teriakan panjang dari Zwei ke Vince sodara – sodara!

"**IYE IYE! GUA BANGUN NEH GUA BANGUUN!" **

"Ke kamar mandi, sono!"

"Iye, iye..." Vince berdiri, jalan menuju pintu kamar Gil sambil merem.

.

.

.

**JDUK!**

Kepala Vince nabrak pintu. Anak – anak cewek sweatdrop ngeliatnya.

.

.

Vince membuka matanya, berusaha meneliti apa yang ada di depannya, lalu dia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan keluar kamar Gil dan menuju kamar mandi.

"BREAAAAAAAK!" Sharon teriak di kuping Break. Break balik badan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BROOOT!**

**.**

**.**

Ups, Break **kentut**. Parahnya lagi, kentutnya sukses mengenai Sharon yang lagi ada di depan pantat Break. UWOW, AMAZING!(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sharon segera mengeluarkan harisennya, dan dengan penuh kebencian, mengangkat harisen itu tinggi – tinggi bak mengangkat piala lomba pukul karung pake harisen (emang ada?).

"BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAK!" Sharon memukul pantat Break dengan harisennya

"**ALAMAAAAAAAK! PANTAT BEEETAAAAAAA!"** Break langsung bangun dan megangin pantatnya.

Oz yang mendengar teriakan Sharon langsung bangun, duduk. Dia ga sadar kalo wajahnya dan wajah Echo berada dalam jarak yang dekat. Banget. CIEEEEEEE~! xD

"Hn..." Oz memicingkan matanya yang penuh belek, mencoba melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Echo.. Bentar lagi ya, 5 meniiiit lagii..." Pinta Oz sambil menunjukkan 5 jari tangannya. Terus dia jatoh ke kasur dan tidur lagi. Echo nge-blush.

"ELLIOT! SAHUUR!" Pekik Eida

"MASIH NGANTOOOK! ENTAR AJA NAPA?!'"

"Hn.." Eida cemberut.

Tiba – tiba muncul ide di kepala Eida. Eida lalu berdehem, mengambil nafas panjang, dan..

"**OMAIGADH, ELLL! GUE DAPET TIKET KONSER GIRLS GENERATIOON! GEUWLAAAAA!" **

"MANA? MANA? MANA TIKETNYAA?!" Elliot segera bangun dan celingak – celinguk. Terlihat Eida yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Sahur dulu, sana!" Pekik Eida sambil nunjuk pintu keluar kamar

"TIKETNYA MANA?"

"BERISIK AMAT SIH LU. GUA KIBULIN MAU AJA! UDEEH, BURUAN SAHUR SANA!"

Eida langsung dorong – dorong Elliot menuju keluar kamar. Elliot jalan sempoyongan sambil bergumam 'mengapa... Pacarkuu... Yoon A, Jessica, Tiffany... Suatu saat aku pasti akan menemuimu... Huhuhuuu...'

Oke, jadi dikurangi Elliot, Vince, Reo, dan Break yang udah bangun, yang belum bangun tinggal makhluk – makhluk yang digolongkan sebagai spesies 'kebo' yaitu Jack, Gil, Oz, dan Revis.

"Hn.. Enaknya mereka diapain nih?" Tanya Alice sambil ngelus – ngelus dagu.

"Siram aja!" Zwei semangat 45.

"Jangan, kalo Gil dibangunin pake cara beitu, dia bisa ngamuk lho..." Alyss takut ngebayangin Gil ngamuk

"Ya, terus diapain?" Tanya Eida

"Entah..." Echo geleng – geleng pasrah

"LOH, tu anak empatan belom bangun?" Tanya Break nongol di pintu kamar Gil (masih megangin pantat, tentunya) sambil ngeliat Oz, Gil, Revis dan Jack tidur dengan manisnya. Lalu muncul Vince, Reo, dan Elliot, sambil geleng – geleng melihat teman – teman mereka ternyata kebo banget.

"Belom... Kita ga tau banguninnya gimana..." Jawab Sharon lemas.

"**CIH, KEBO!" **

"Ummm... Gua punya ide!" Pekik Elliot tiba - tiba

"Apa?"

"Kalo Jack, kita tarikin aja rambutnya! Kalo Gil, kita kasih kucing. Kalo Revis, ancem aja kalo ga bangun ntar rambutnya dipotong! Kalo Oz kita siram aer!"

Anak – anak lain TAKJUB mendengar ide Elliot. Soalnya, TUMBEEEEN banget otak Elliot bekerja.

"Kalo Jack bisa dicoba tuh, kalo Gil... Kucingnya cari dimana?" Tanya Reo

"Kalo Oz... kesannya kok lo mau bales dendam ya, sama dia? Pake siram aer segala.." Ujar Vince

"Hehehehehe... ketauan..." Elliot cengengesan. Yep, dia emang mau bales dendam karena Oz sering nge-bully dia.

"Udah, kita coba aja dulu" Ujar Zwei "Siapa yang mau narik rambut Jack?"

Seketika semua anak melihat ke Alyss, minus Zwei.

"Gue...? Kenapa Gue?"

"Kan elo sering megangin rambut Jack?" Tanya Eida

"Iya sih..."

"Yaudah elo aja gih sono!" Ujar Alice sambil mendorong Alyss

"**APA SIH KELINCI GOSONG?! GA USAH DORONG – DORONG JUGA KALEEEE"**

"**NYANTAI DONG, NEK!"**

"**ELO JUGA!"**

"**OH, NGAJAK RIBUT LO?"**

"**AYO! SIAPA TAKUT?!"**

.

"**KALIAN BERDUA! DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"** Pekik Sharon yang udah bete.

**Serem, bro.**

"Alyss, ayo cepet. Ntar keburu imsak, kita belum makan." Ujar Echo datar.

"Hn" Alyss cemberut. Lalu dia mendekati Jack yang lagi tidur.

Eh, beteweee... Kok 4 anak ini (Oz, Jack, Revis, Gil) ga bangun – bangun walau denger teriakan Alyss dan Alice yang super toa? Ditambah teriakan Sharon... Bah! Dijamin bikin kuping sakit! Apa mereka budeg? Atau saking kebonya? Entahlah..

Alyss mulai mengenggam kepangan Jack, lalu dia mengambil ancang – ancang untuk menarik kepangan tersebut. Dililitnya rambut Jack ditangannya, dan dia mulai menarik sekuat tenaga.

"**LEPASIN RAMBUT GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Mendengar teriakan Jack, Revis langsung bangun. Telinganya sensi kalo ngebahas 'rambut' sih.

"**HAH? RAMBUT GUE? RAMBUT GUE?"** Revis celingukan kayak orang setress, lalu dia menarik poninya yang menutupi mata kirinya dan menghela nafas lega "Rambut gue masih ada..."

"Hoo... Sekali gayung, dua tiga liter aer keambil!" Zwei mengacungkan jempol pada Alyss.

"Gayung segede apaan tuuh?" Pikir Break.

"Yang bener itu 'sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui' kan?" Ralat Eida.

"Udah bulu ketek gua dibotakin, sekarang rambut.. Huhuhu, udah dong, jangan siksa gue lagi..." Pinta Jack. Alyss melepas kepangan Jack di tangannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan

.

.

"Hn... Disini ada kucing ga?" Tanya Reo

"Ng..." Eida segera berjalan keluar kamar.

**.**

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

**.**

Eida kembali dengan membawa seekor kucing yang tak asing lagi di mata Elliot dan Reo.

"Snow?" Tanya Elliot dan Reo tak percaya

"Iyaa!"

"Gimana caranya lo bawa kucing lo kesini, Ed?" Tanya Alice _sweatdrop_

"Dia ga mau ditinggal sih, makanya ikut gua bawa di tas yang isinya baju ganti gue! Hehehehe.."

"Ya udah buruan bangunin Gil!"

Eida mengangguk dengan senang. Dia segera menaruh Snow di sebelah Gil.

"Snow, bangunin Gil!" Ujar Eida pada kucingnya tersebut

"Miaaaaaw~" Snow mengerti perintah Eida dan menaruh kedua kaki depannya di muka Gil.

"Hn..." Gil mulai bangun. "Apaan sih..."

Begitu kagetnya Gil karena begitu dia melek langsung melihat seekor kucing di depannya.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KUCING! PERGI! SYOOOH! SYOOH! PERGIIIIIIII!"**

Gil langsung lompat dari kasurnya, dan lari ke luar kamar.

Sip, tinggal Oz.

.

"Eh beneran mau disiram?" Tanya Break ragu

"Udeh, buruan! Siram aja!"

"Jangan! Pertama cipratin aer aja dulu! Kalo ga bangun - bangun baru siram!"

"Sip! Sip!"

"Terus? Yang mau nyipratin siapa?" Tanya Gil yang udah bawa gayung berisi aer dingin.

"GUE! GUEEE!" Pekik Jack

Gil menyerahkan gayung yang ia bawa ke Jack. Dan Jack mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mencipratkan air tersebut ke muka Oz.

**.**

**CIPRAT**

**CIPRET**

**CIPRIT**

**.**

"Hng..." Oz mulai bangun.

"**LAGI! LAGII!"**

**.**

**CIPRET**

**CIPRAT**

**CIPRAT**

**.**

**BYUUURRR!**

**.**

"**HUWAAAAAAAAA! BANJEEEERR! BANJIR WOI BANJIIR! KALI CILIWUNG MELUAP! WASPADA BANYAK LELE KUNING! BANJIIIIIR!"**

Oz langsung bangun dan lari kesana – kemari di kamar tersebut, terus dia naek ke meja belajarnya Gil. Yang lain _sweatdrop_ ngeliatnya.

"YAELAAAH KENAPA MALAH DISIRAM?!" Gil mencak – mencak

"S-sorii.. Tangan gue licin.."

"Alah, alibi.. alibi..." Cibir Elliot

"Banjirnya mana?" Tanya Oz dengan polos dari atas meja.

"Oh, lo minta banjir? Gua kasih banjir lokal, mau?" Tanya Break yang udah siap ngomong asal – asalan supaya jigongnya bisa muncrat kemana – mana. IEUH.

"Ga deh makasih..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**UWOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Anak – anak PaIn takjub melihat meja makan. Soalnya, makanannya banyak banget! Dari minuman, makanan utama, sampai makanan penutup, semuanya menggoda!

.

.

.

.

"Uhmm~ Enaaaak~" Ujar Zwei.

"Iya, iya! Siapa sih yang masak?" Tanya Sharon

"Ya pelayan – pelayan di rumah ini!" Ujar Vince sambil nunjuk para pelayan yang lagi ngupasin apel.

"Pelayannya kayak koki hotel bintang 5~~" Ujar Eida

"ALICE! DAGINGNYA BANYAK BANGET SIH?!" Pekik Alyss sambil ngeliat piring Alice

"MASALAH BUAT LOE?"

"ADUH, PENGEN BOKEEERR!" Revis langsung ngibrit ke jamban.

"Minum gue manaaaaa?" Tanya Oz sambil keliling meja makan

"Tuh" Jawab Echo datar sambil nunjuk Elliot yang mau minum

"ELLYYYY! MINUM GUEEEEE!" Oz segera berlari ke arah Elliot

"Apa! INI MINUM GUEEE!"

"ELO YANG INI!"

"Ada yang mau es krim?" Tanya Gil sambil membawa es krim di gelas – gelas.

.

"**ASIIIK! ASIIIK!"**

"**MINGGIR LO SEMUA!"**

"**GUA MAU YANG COKLAAAAT!"**

"**AWAS TUMPAAAH!"**

"**BELEPOOOOTAAAAAAAN! KYAAAA!**

"**EKSCUS MIII! HENSEM PIPEL PEEEERST!"**

"**HENSEM DILIAT DARI ATAS MONAS, PAKE SEDOTAN, IYE!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, jadi rame ya." Ujar seorang bapak yang sedang tersenyum sambil melihat ana – anak PaIn ngambil es krim dengan rusuh.

Spontan anak – anak PaIn menghentikan aktifitas rusuh mereka, dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Ayah.." Ujar Gil sambil keringet dingin

"Ayah..? Berarti.."

"Bapaknya Gil?"

Bapak itu masih tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah anak – anak PaIn.

"**HALO OOM!" **

Si Om masih tetep senyum, lalu dia mengambil sebuah koran, dan masuk ke kamarnya. Anak – anak lanngsung bingung, minus Gil yang lagi keringet dingin.

"Bapaknya Gil keliatan baik ya" Ujar Alyss sambil makan es krim.

"hh..." Gil menghela nafas dengan lemas.

"Lo kenapa gil?" Tanya Reo heran ngeliat Gil.

"Lo semua ga ngerti apa yang ayah gua bilang tadi?" Tanya Gil.

"Tadi kan dia bilang 'wah jadi rame ya' berarti dia seneng dong, ada kita?" Tanya Sharon.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanya Vince heran.

"Sebenernya..." Gil langsung keringet dingin

.

Anak – anak PaIn menunggu dengan Dag-Dig-Dug-Belalang-Kuncup.

.

"Bapak gua itu ga suka berisik..."

"Loh.. berarti tadi.." Oz mulai keringet dingin

Anak – anak PaIn saling pandang, mereka membayangkan apa yang akan bapak Gil lakukan kepada mereka, terus wajah mereka jadi pucet, menyadari kalau bapaknya Gil itu serem. Banget.

Sip, satu lagi orang tua murid yang serem selain Om Zai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Okeeee~~!  
Chapter 4 part 1 ahirnyaaaaa~ BEREESSS~~ OYEAH OYEAAAH! XDDD  
Ehem, sebenernya Vins ga mau updet secepet ini, tapi Vins iri ngeliat mechachan, salah satu author favorit Vins, updet ceritanya cepet banget! Jadi Vins ikutan Updet deeh~ Hehehehehe 8DD

LAGIAN FF INDO LAGI SEPI BANGEEEEET! Q_Q  
Author – author pada kemana niih? T_T

Dan lagi chapter ini (LAGI – LAGI) kurang lucu yaaa :'3  
Vins merasa ga becus ngebuat fict ini, ini hancurr bangeeet! Huhuhu! Sama hancurnya kayak chapter yang lain TOT *nangis guling2*

Oh iya, bagi kalian yang udah reviewing, alerting, favoriting, dll yang ing ing itu, makasih banyak~! T^T)b  
Tanpa ada itu mungkin Vins ga bakal buat chapter ini! Huakakakakak! xDD  
Eh, eh.. Maaf ya kalo banyak typo... (_ _") *sungkem*

**SPECIAL THANKS:  
**

**ALLAH SWT**

**Guardian Of Mineral & Carine du Noir**

**And,**

**FOR YOU! **

Makasih banget yang udah mau mampir dan baca fict gaje ini~!  
**I LOVE YOU ALL~! :****

**Next Chapter: **

**PaIn's Street Musician~!**

Bagi yang baca The Fallen Angel, tunggu aja ya~! Vins mengalami writer's block di cerita itu sih... :'


	6. PaIn Street Mucisian

Vins.. Oh Vins... Sadarlah.. **INI TUH UDAH LEWAT LEBARAN! GYAAAAAAA!** *Tereak – tereak sinting* Dan, dan... kisah anak – anak PaIn masih sekitar ramadhan aja... T_T  
Ah, Vins memang bodoh, dan lambat! Huhuhuuu! Maafkan Vins, Minna... *nangis – nangis dan sungkem*

Btw, ini balesan review~~

**Mechachan**: Gyaaa! Mecha ngerepiu lagiii! *Hugs* Makasih ripiu-nya ya mechaaa~ Eh?! Cerita ngaco? Siapa bilang~ Cerita Mecha ga jadi ngaco kok! Aku tetep suka! Terutama yang Mahoo No Toshokan! XDD Kapan mau updet cerita yang itu? ;DDD

**Bjtatihwo**: Halo Bu Jos Tralala Trilili Hwokokok XDDD ((eh bener ga nih tulisannya?)) Oh kata – kata itu? Psti dong ditambahin! Huekekeek tunggu aja! (: Eh makasih ya ripiu-nyaaaa~! *hugs*

**Chalice07**: Kyaaaaaa! Chalice-chan! Makasih udah nge-ripiuuu~~ *hugs* Updet dicepetin? Err... Vins akan berusaha~! Tapi untuk sekarang kayaknya ga bisa. Soalnya Vins udah kelas 3 SMP! Huhuhuhuuuu! *nangis kejer* TAT

**Carine Du Noir**: Kasian si anjing (Husky) ._. Iya Carine, abang(?) tau, bapakmu ga seserem itu! Muahahahaha eike(?) kan hanya ngarang~! ;** Eh eh btw... Tugas banyak ya... *nangis di pojokan*

.

Hope you enjoy this one guuyss~~

.

**PANDORA HEARTS (c) JUN MOCHIZUKI**

**THIS FICT (c) REVANTIO VAN CARIO**

**Lagu – lagu in this fict: Para penyanyi tanah air seperti Bimbo, Stinky, Ayu ting ting, Agung Herkules, para penyanyi tanah air lain, dan para penyanyi korea: Led Apple, SNSD, Suju, B1A4, PSY.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PaIn Street Mucisian!**

_~WE'RE FREEE! SEXYYY! AND SINGLEEEEEEEEE~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aaaaah boseeeeeen!" Pekik Alice sambil mukul – mukul bantal yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Iya nih! Main apa gitu yang seru?" Tanya Revis

"AYUNAN!" Pekik Oz.

"LO AJA. GUE ENGGA." Jawab Alyss.

"**Ngabuburit yuk." **Usul Jack.

"Heeee... ayok ayok!" Sahut Gil

"Pasti sesat nih" Ujar Elliot

"Masih siang gini ngabuburit?" Tanya Vince.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Break

"jam setengah 3" Jawab Echo singkat.

"Buka masih um.." Zwei ngitung jari tangannya "3 jam setengah lagi"

"Masih lama!" Sahut Eida sambil ngelus – ngelus kucingnya.

"Banget" Tambah Sharon sambil ikutn ngelus – ngelus kucing Eida.

"Jalan – jalan ga apa – apa kali, daripada ga ngapa – ngapain?" Tanya Reo

"Beli petasan yuuuk!" Ujar Oz

"Ayo ayo!" Break langsung semangat.

"Yaudah, ayo berangkaaaaaat!" Pekik Jack semangat

.

Dan begitulah, mereka mulai ngabuburit, walau hari masih siang..

.

.

"Mau beli petasan dimana?" Tanya Elliot.

Anak – anak PaInpun mulai celingak – celinguk di jalan nyari tukang kembang api atau petasan.

"Itu." Ujar Echo sambil nunjuk seorang tukang kembang api kaki lima di seberang jalan. Merekapun segera menyebrang.

.

Echo mengambil kembang api ukuran jumbo. "Ini berapa?" Tanya Echo

"8000, dek"

"Ah bohong! 4000 kali!" Sharon berusaha nawar

"Wah, ga bisa dek..."

"6000 bisa gak?" Tanya Jack

"7000 aja deh dek"

"Yaudah deh, daripada ga dapet" Reo setuju.

.

.

**DUK! BRAK!**

.

Tiba – tiba anak – anak PaIn mendengar suara hantaman keras dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat 2 orang pengamen, anak kecil, ditendang preman.

.

"Oz!" Zwei kaget ngeliat Oz tiba – tiba lari ke arah 2 anak tersebut.

"AH! MO NGAPAIN SIH SI OZ?!" Pekik Elliot yang langsung lari ngikutin Oz.

"YAELAH, NGAPAIN DIA IKUT?!" Pekik Break yang langsung ngejar Elliot.

Ahirnya semua anak PaIn mengikuti jejak Oz dan meninggalkan si abang – abang yang jual kembang api.

"Eh! Bayar dulu dek!" Pekik Si Abang – abang itu. Echo balik lagi.

"ntar aja bang" Echo menaruh kembang api yang dia pegang.

.

Oz segera menghalangi si preman yang mau ngehajar dua pengamen kecil tersebut.

"OZ!" Pekik Jack panik.

"Mau ngapain lo?! Belaga sok jadi pahlawan?! HAH?!" Ujar salah satu preman yang ngambil ancang – ancang mukul Oz. Dan saat si preman melayangkan tanganya ke arah Oz...

SYUT!

"BWEEE! GA KENAAAA!" Oz menghindar, sambil melet – melet.

Alice dengan gerakan kilat segera nendang anu-nya si preman.

"**AWWWWWWW!"**

"**HAHAHAHA RASAIN TUH!"** Revis rusuh. Kayaknya dia puas ngeliat orang lain yang burungnya menderita karena ditendang Alice, selain dia.

Vince segera menendang kaki si preman sehingga si preman jatoh.

"**SIALAN LO SEMUA!"** Si preman tersebutpun ngacir.

"Kamu ga apa – apa?" Tanya Sharon pada seorang pengamen kecil yang terluka tersebut.

"I-iya.."

"Kok mereka bisa ngehajar kalian, sih?" Tanya Alyss

Kedua pengamen tersebut diam.

"Yaudah, kalo kalian ga mau jawab ga apa – apa" Jawab Eida sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian puasa, kan?" Tanya Alyss

"Iya!"

"Kita kenalan dulu deh!" Usul Zwei.

"Oh iya, bener juga. Namaku Oz, Dia Jack, Zwei, Echo, Revis, Alyss, Alice, Reo, Elliot, Break, Sharon, Vince, dan yang itu Gil" Ujar Oz sambil nunjuk satu persatu teman – temannya.

"Nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Zwei

"Lily..." Jawab salah satu dari dua pengamen tersebut.

"Phillipe!" Jawab anak yang lain.

.

.

"Kalian kelas 1 SD?" Tanya Reo

2 anak tersebut mengangguk.

"Hebat." Ujar Echo

"Kalian ga cape, apa? Ngamen siang bolong begini?" Tanya Elliot

"Cape sih kak, tapi nanti ga dapet uang buat makan!" Jawab Lily.

Anak – anak PaIn saling pandang. Mereka merasa kasihan pada dua anak di depan mereka ini.

"Kakak!" Phillipe menarik baju Oz.

"Hm?" Tanya Oz

"Kakak tadi hebat deh! Bisa menghindar dari pukulan itu!"

"Eh masa sih? Hehhehehe, makasih..." Oz senyum malu – malu.

"Oz, jangan maho sama anak – anak..." Vince mengingatkan

"ENAK AJA! GUA BUKAN PEDOPHIL!"

"Kakak ini juga hebat tadi!" Pekik Lily sambil nunjuk Alice

"Eh?" Alice nunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Iya, kakak hebat! Makasih ya kak!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

Ah, melihat senyum Lily dan Phillipe membuat hati anak – anak PaIn yang gila ini tergerak untuk membantu mereka.

.

Jack menepuk tangannya. "Oke! Sudah diputuskan!"

"Apaan?" Tanya Elliot telmi.

"Bantu mereka ngamen?" Tanya Reo

"**AYO! AYO!"**

"Eh tapi nanti kakak – kakak jadi cape..." Ujar Lily ragu

"Iya,," Tambah Phillipe

"Ga apa – apa, lagian, sekalian ngabuburit! Iya kan, temen – temen?" Ujar Oz semangat.

"Bener tuh!"

"Ayoooo! Gua lagi semangat nih!"

"Echo hanya ikut saja."

.

"Kita bagi jadi.. Um... 7 tim!" Ujar Gil

"Kok pake tim – timan segala? Kalo mau ngamen, gua nge-dance genie aja pasti dapet duit!" Pekik Elliot.

"Ga usah! Gua sapel disini aja pasti dapet duit banyak!" Sahut Jack sambil _shuffle_ (baca: mencak – mencak)

"Apaan tuh sapel?" Tanya Alyss heran

"Shuffle kali ya maksudnya..." Zwei _sweatdrop._

"Alah, mencak – mencak gitu doang gua juga bisa!" Cibir Oz sambil ikutan Jack mencak – mencak.

"Kalo mau ngamen, cara paling efektif itu kan naik ke angkot – angkot!" Ujar Break

"Makanya, harus dibagi ke beberapa tim. Kita kan banyakan" Timpal Reo

"**Tim 1, Jack dan Break"** Ujar Gil

"KOK ELO YANG NENTUIN?!" Pekik Jack dan Break barengan. Gil cengengesan.

"**Tim 2, Reo dan Elliot"**

"Oke deh" Ujar Elliot agak ga ikhlas.

"**Tim 3, Vince dan Oz"**

"Sip! Ayo kita nyanyi sepenuh hati, Cen!" Pekik Oz sambil tos sama Vince

"Yo'i mameen!"

"**Tim 4, Gue dan Revis"**

"Oh, sip sip" Ujar Revis

"**Tim 5 Zwei dan Echo"**

Zwei dan Echo mengangguk.

"**Tim 6 Eida dan Alyss" **

"Eida, lo tau lagu – lagu korea kan?" Tanya Alyss

"Tau sih, sedikit" Jawab Eida agak ragu

"Oke, gapapa"

"**Tim 7, Sharon dan Alice"**

"Okeee!" Pekik Alice dan Sharon barengan.

"Ng... Lily sama Phillipe lebih baik ikut salah satu dari tim kita aja" Usul Eida

"Ah iya, daripada entar dihajar preman lagi!" Timpal Elliot

"Kalian mau ikut tim siapa?" Tanya Sharon

"Aku timnya kakak!" Pekik Phillipe sambil menunjuk Oz.

"Okeee" Ujar Vince dan Oz sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku sama kakak!" Ujar Lily sambil memegang kepangan kecil di rambut Alyss.

"Nyaaa~ Kamu unyuh sekaliiii~" Pekik Eida dan Alyss bersamaan sambil memegang tangan kecil Lily.

.

.

"Oke, semua tangannya, kesini!" Oz mengeluarkan tangan kanannya. Jack menaruh tangan kanannya di atas tangan Oz, diikuti anak – anak PaIn lain, termasuk Lily dan Phillipe.

"Semboyan kita kali ini apa?" Tanya Jack.

"Apaan ya? Gua juga ga tau..." Jawab Oz

"**BUAT NYARI DUIT! PANDORA INSAST! GO!** Gitu aja" Usul Elliot

"No." Ujar Break sambil menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya

"Benarku mencintaaaaiiimuuuu~~ Tapi tak BEGENEEEEEEEE!" Pekik Revis yang tiba – tiba menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya dan nyanyi – nyanyi.

"**PANDORA INSAST! SEXY! FREE! SINGLE!"** Usul Alyss

"Itu mah lagunya Suju!"

"Makasih, makasih gua tau gua sexyyy~~" Ujar Jack sambil monyong – monyong dan mainin kepangannya.

"NAJISSS" Jawab Zwei jijik sambil ngeliat Jack

"I'M FREEEEEEE!" Alice teriak – teriak.

"Jangan teriak di kuping gue napa!" Ujar Gil sambil ngelus – ngelus kupingnya.

"**PAIN STREET MUCISIAN!"** Pekik Vince sekeras mungkin.

"**GOO!**" Entah kenapa tanpa ba-bi-bu anak – anak PaIn yang lain teriak serempak, sukses membuat orang – orang di jalan heran. Dan, merekapun mulai ngacir nyari angkot yang rame buat ngamen.

**#Tim Sinting nomor 1 (Jack n Break)#**

**.**

"Eh kita mau kemana nih?" Tanya Break sambil celingak – celinguk "Kita ga bawa alat apapun buat ngamen, bro!"

"Udeh, jangan banyak protes!" Jack celingak – celinguk "Ah! Itu angkot lumayan penuh! Itu aja!" Pekik Jack sambil menunjuk ke sebuah angkot.

.

Merekapun naik angkot tersebut, dan duduk di pintu angkotnya.

.

Angkot itu berisi anak SMA. Dan lagi, cewek semua! Remaja – remaja labil SMA inipun heran ngeliat Jack dan Break. Ya masa ada 2 anak cowok nan ganteng yang ngamen? Untuuung aja mereka ga pake seragam sekolah. Kalo pake, bisa berabe.

"Err.. Break, kita mau nyanyi apa?" Tanya Jack heran

"Alamat Palsu aja!" Usul Break

"Ga ah! Bosen gue dengernya!" Jawab Jack "Ah! **Pacarku lima langkah dariku** aja!"

"Lagu apaan nooh?" Tanya Break heran

"Ah elo kebanyakan nyanyi alamat palsu sih!" Pekik Jack "Umm... **ASTUTI AJA! ASTUSTII!"**

"Ga ada yang lebih elit dikit apa?" Break _sweatdrop._

"Iwak peyek!"

"AH ELO MAH SESAT!"

"Kemesraan aja kemesraan!" Jack tetap mengusulkan lagu

"Boleh juga tuh" Break ngangguk – ngangguk.

"Oke. Ehem ehem.. Seperti yang anda dengar tadi, kami akan menyanyikan lagu Kemesraan!"

.

Remaja – remaja labil di angkot tersebut _sweatdrop_. 'Tapi pada ganteng sih, gapapa deh ' Batin remaja – remaja SMA itu.

**.**

"**KEMESRAAAN INIIIII~~"**

"**HOOOOOOOO~~"**

"**JANGANLAH CEPAT BERLALUUU~~"**

"**OOOOOOOHH~"**

"**CINTA SUCI IINIIII~~"**

"**YEEEEEEEII~"**

"**JANGANLAH CEPAT BERLALUUUU~~"**

"**HOOOOOOO'OOO~~"**

**.**

Jack dan Break nyanyi sambil saling merangkul satu sama lain, lalu mereka bergoyang kesana – kemari layaknya rumput tertiup angin. Lalu mereka saling tatap, dan nyanyi bareng – bareng.

.

Sip. Mirip pengangguran yang ga dapet pacar terus jadi Maho.

**.**

'**INNALILAHI! GANTENG – GANTENG MAHO?!' **Batin remaja – remaja labil dalam angkot tersebut sambil _sweatdrop._

"Yak sekian dari kami terimakasih telah mendengarkan, semoga selamat sampai tujuan" Break menutup nyanyiannya yang asal.

Jack mengeluarkan sebuah topi dan menyodorkan itu pada para remaja di angkot. Awalnya sih ga ada yang mau ngasih, tapi begitu dia mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, anak – anak labil itu segera memberi uang pada topi Jack.

"Makasih kakak - kakak yang cantiik~" Break mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. Bah, semua remaja tersebut klepek – klepek.

"**Ekhem"**

Jack dan Break segera bergidik ngeri mendengar suara tersebut. Suaranya sangat familiar, juga sangat mencekam bagi mereka. Dengan hati – hati mereka menengok ke bangku depan sebelah supir. Itu... **Pak Glen**.

Break dan Jack langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Pak Glen. Sedangkan Pak Glen menatap Break dan Jack dengan matanya yang tajam.

"K-kiri pak!" Pekik Break. Si Supir segera memberhentikan angkotnya. Break dan Jack segera melompat keluar angkot.

Demi kesejahteraan titisan rapunzel dan banci taman lawang, balik kanan, bubar NGIBRIT!

.

**#Tim sinting nomor 2 (Elliot n Reo)#**

**.**

"Ah tau mau ngamen gini gua bawa biola gua kale!" Keluh Elliot

"Gua juga bakal bawa gitar gua..." Timpal Reo "El, El! Itu angkot rame tuh!" Pekik Reo sambil nunjuk angkot yang lagi berhenti pas lampu merah.

.

Merekapun naik angkot tersebut, dan duduk di pintu angkotnya.

.

Nah angkotnya Elli dan Reo itu isinya anak – anak SMP, umurnya sih beragam. Dari adek kelas, seumuran mereka, ataupun kakak kelas. Apakah ini akan menguntungkan mereka?

"Re.. Kita nyanyi apa nih..?" Bisik Elliot ke Reo

"Gua juga ga tau, El!" Bisik Reo. Reo lalu tampak berpikir, walaupun ga keliatan kayak mikir, soalnya rambutnya nutupin matanya. "Gimana kalo—"

Kata – kata Reo terpotong saat tiba – tiba angkot berhenti karena ada pemeriksaan oleh polisi. Seketika Reo dan Elliot keringet dingin.

"Selamat siang pak" Ujar Si Polisi sambil hormat. "Boleh saya lihat SIM anda?" Tanya si Om Polisi yang pake topi dengan sopan.

"Bentar ya" Jawab si sopir sambil merogoh – rogoh hidung(?) eh maksudnya saku celananya, untuk mengambil SIM.

Sedangkan polisi yang satunya lagi, menatap Elliot dan Reo dengan tatapan maut. Elliot dan Reo cengengesan.

"Eh, halo Om... Hehehehe.. Apaan deh, ngeliatin kayak gitu.. Hehehehe" Elliot cengengesan.

"Kalian ngamen?" Tanya Si Om Polisi dengan garangnya. Rarwwrr(?)

"I—" Elliot yang mau menjawab, segera dibekep oleh Reo. "Ngga kok Om! Ngga! Hehehehe" Jawab Reo.

"Terus ngapain kalian duduk disitu?"

"Kursinya penuh Om! Hehehehe"

Si Om Polisi lalu melihat ke arah dalam angkot tersebut.

"Ngga kok, tuh, masih ada buat 3 orang lagi" Jawab Si Om Polisi, lalu dia menatap tajam ke arah Elliot dan Reo yang masih cengengesan pasrah. "Kalian, ikut saya" Ujarnya lagi.

Elliot segera melepas tangan Reo dari mulutnya dan mendorong si Om Polisi sampe dia jatoh. Dan topinya terlepas dari kepalanya.

"**OW-EM-GI! KEPALANYA BOTAK!"** Pekik Elliot rusuh sambil nunjuk – nunjuk Polisi yang lagi jatoh.

"Terus? Gua harus bilang 'WOW' gitu?" Tanya Reo sambil menekankan kata 'WOW'.

"APA KAMU BILANG?!" Pekik Si Polisi emosi.

"**KABOOOOOOOOOR!"**

Elliot dan Reopun segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari si Polisi botak.

.

"**TUNGGU KALIAN! HEI!"**  
Pekik Si Polisi sambil ngejar – ngejar Elliot dan Reo

"**RAZIA! RAZIAAAAA!"** Pekik Reo

"**BANCI DIHARAP MENGUNGSI!"** Timpal Elliot

"**Apa? Razia? DEMIAPA?! JEEENGG! KABUR YUUUUKSS!"  
**Tanya seorang banci yang mendengar hal tersebut dan langsung ngacir.

"**AYUK JEEENG~"** Banci lain mengikuti.

"**IIIIH! BOOOTAAAAK!"  
**Pekik salah seorang pengamen yang melihat Elliot dan Reo dikejar – kejar dan dia ikut ngacir.

.

O-oke, mari kita tinggalkan tim 2 dan masalah razianya...

.

.

**#Tim sinting nomor 3 (Vince, Oz, Phillipe)#**

"Kita ke angkot yang mana nih, cen?" Tanya Oz sambil celingak – celinguk ga jelas.

"Ga tau gua juga" Jawab Vince sambil ikutan celingak – celinguk.

"Itu aja kak!" Pekik Phillipe sambil menunjuk sebuah angkot.

.

.

Angkot yang didatangi grup 3 kali ini angkot standar. Artinya, ada orang tua, bayi, anak kecil, anak SMA, anak SMP, orang dewasa, manula, dsb. Tapi ga ada bancinya loh.

"Kita nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Phillipe.

"Entah" Jawab Vince sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kita mau nyanyi apaan nih, Oz?" Taya Vince.

Oz, yang ditanya, hanya diam.

"Oz..?" Tanya Vince heran. Dan Oz tetap diam. Dalam hening... Hening.. Heningg~~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perjalanan ini...**_

_**Terasa sangat menyedihkan...**_

_**Di tanah kering bebatuan...**_

_**Hoooo...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Itu.. Oz. Dia menyanyikan lagu jadul itu. Vince dan Phillipe hanya bisa mangap melihat Oz yang tia – tiba nyanyi. Plus, orang – orang yang ada di dalem angkot, ikutan mangap.

"Kak.." Phillipe menarik – narik baju Vince.

"Hm?" Tanya Vince yang baru bangun dari bengongnya ngeliatin Oz.

"Kok.. Suara kakak itu jadi kayak om – om?" Tanya Phillipe sambil menunjuk Oz yang lagi yahud nyanyi.

"Ga tau.. Abis makan permen Hexos kali.." Jawab Vince sambil menggeleng pasrah. Dan Author segera membayangkan kalau Oz jadi iklan Hexos yang bilang 'MAMA... PULANG YUK.. MAU IKUT? MAU IKUT?'

O-oke, Author mulai ngaco. _Next Group Pleasee!_

_._

_._

**#Tim Sinting nomor 4 (Gil and Revis or Levy)#**

Jadi tim 4 sudah menemukan angkot. Isinya sih sama kayak grup 3. Standar – standar aja gitu. Tim 4 udah duduk di pintu angkot, tinggal nyanyi doang.

"Nyanyi lagu apaan nih, Pis?" Tanya Gil ke Revis.

"Um.. Kamseupay aja! KAM-SE-U-PAAAYY!" Pekik Revis sambil menyibak poninya. SYAH! Seksi beungeuudh(?)

"OGAH AH!" Pekik Gil

"Um..." Revis membisikkan sesuatu di kuping Gil. Dan Gil berubah menjadi pucet pasi.

"GAK MAO!" Pekik Gil lagi.

"Ayolaah. Dijamin dapet uang banyak! Ya? Ya? Ya?" Revis berusaha membujuk Gil.

"Hhh.. Oke.." Gil pasrah.

.

.

.

Tiba – tiba Revis membuka ikatan rambutnya. SYAH! Rambutnya kini berkibar laksana bendera merah putih.

.

"**DASAR KAU! KEONG RACUUNN~~"**

"**BARU KENAL EH NGAJAK RIBUT!"**

"**TAK KENAL SOPAN SANTUN!"**

"**KAU TONJOK DIRIKUU! KAU PUKUL DIRIKU! KAU BANTING DIRIIKUUUU~~~"**

.

Revis dan Gil berdiri, dan mereka mulai menggoyangkan rambut mereka kesana kemari layaknya Trio Macan sambil bernyanyi dengan yahudnya. SYAH! SYAHH!

.

Laksana terhipnotis, para penumpang angkot tersebut ada yang mangap, cengo, nahan ketawa, masang muka yang seperti menyatakan 'WADEFAK! BANCI?!' dan adapula yang muntah – muntah. Ngga deng, yang terahir itu ngga.

.

.

.

"Yak sekian dari kami, maaf jika ada kesalahan, maaf jika kami membuat anda semua mual.." Ujar Revis sambil mengikat rambutnya lagi.

'MUAL BANGET GUEE!' Batin para penumpang angkot.

Gil segera mengeluarkan topi yang ternyata udah dia bawa dari rumah dan menyodorkan itu pada para penumpang. Ada yang ngasih duit, ada yang engga. Lumayan sukses lah~

**.**

**.**

**#Tim Waras nomor 1 (tim 5): Echo n Zwei#**

Echo dan Zwei udah duduk di pintu angkot, mendapat angkot standar (Author udah males nulis neeeeh! /digebug pembaca/).

"Kita nyanyi lagu apa, Zwei?" Tanya Echo

"Ga tau nih, menurutmu apa, Echo?"

"Menurut Echo.." Echo tampak berpikir.

"He.." Zwei ikut berpikir dan dia teringat sesuatu "Echo! Echo aja!" Pekik Zwei

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Echo heran.

Zwei lalu berdehem sebentar, dan dia mulai bernyanyi.

.

_**Echo, echo, echo, echo**__**  
**__**Neoye moksori ga nal jakku gwerophijanha like a**_

_**.**__**  
**__**Echo, echo, echo in my mind**__**  
**__**Aereul sseugo inneunde magaboryeo haenneunde like a**_

_**.**_

_**Echo, echo, echo, echo**__**  
**__**Nal hyanghan ge aninde babo gachi wae geurae like a**_

_**.**__**  
**__**Echo, echo, echo in my brain**__**  
**__**Naege haneun mal gatjanha niga geuman joha jyeotjanha**_

.  
Akhirnya Zwe dan Echo nyanyi bersahut – sahutan. Para penumpang tampak sangat menikmati, bahkan ada yang ikut nyanyi.

.

.

Pokoknya, abis itu mereka dapet duit banyak~!

.

**#Tim waras nomor 2 (tim 6: Eida, Alyss, Lily)#**

Tim 6 itu udah dapet angkot, lumayan rame, isinya anak kuliahan semua. Ada cowo, ada cewe. Dan mereka semua heran ngeliat Eida dan Alyss, dua cewek cantik yang duduk di pintu angkot, yang ternyata mau ngamen. 'YAAAH... _HOPELESS..._' Batin cowok – cowok dalem angkot.

"Err.. Lyss,, lo yakin kita bakal ngamen disini?" Tanya Eida ragu.

Alyss mengangguk dengan tenang. "Kita nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Umm.. Tau Run To You-nya Led Apple ga?" Tanya Eida

"Oh, tau kok tau. Mau lagu itu?" Jawab Alyss. Eida mengangguk. Sedangkan Lily cengo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RUN TO YOU!  
Nan neoppuniya LADYYYYY!**_

_**.  
Rallallallallaralla~!**_

_**.  
Nae gyeoteuro wa! oneul bam!**_

_**.  
Run to you!  
Naeganeol jikyeojulkke**_

_**.  
Rallallallallaralla~!  
Naneun niga pillyohae oh come on!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tapi malang bagi tim ini, mungkin gara – gara penumpangnay cowok semua, jadi ga ada yang ngasih duit, pada ga tau lagunya kali ya.

.

.

Alyss ga diem aja tau nyanyiannya gagal. Alyss marah, dia masang tampang paling serem sedunia, yang sampe banci taman lawang aja ngacir. Eida dan Lily udah tutup mata.

"Boleh, kalian memberi saya sedikit uang?" Tanya Alyss dengan nada **mencekam. **Berasa denger kunti ngomong gitu lho. Apalagi rambutnya Alyss itu putih, panjang. Makin mirip kunti aja, hiii.

Dengan sekejap, para penumpang angkot itu merogoh kantong mereka dan mengeluarkan uang. Alyss lalu tersenyum dengan sangat **manis. **

"Terimakasih!" Jawabnya. Alysspun segera ngacir dari angkot tersebut (waktu angkotnya berhenti. Masa iya Alyss mau lompat dari angkot pas jalan?) sambil menarik Eida dan Lily.

.

.

.

**#THE LAST TEAM! BRING IT OOOOON! (Alice dan Sharon)#**

Kali ini Tim 7 dapet angkot yang isinya anak sekolah semua. Dari yang SD, SMP, dan SMA, ada di dalam angkot itu. Entah itu akan menguntungkan mereka atau malah merugikan mereka. Sekarang, Alice dan Sharon lagi duduk di depan pintu angkot.

"Enaknya nanyi lagu apa Lice?"

"**A-BE-GE TUA!"** Pekik Alice semangat

"... Ga ada yang lebih elit dikit apa?" Tanya Sharon. Alice hanya menggeleng polos.

"Oppa Gangnam Style aja Lice!" Pekik Sharon semangat.

"Okeee!" Alice semangat.

.

.

"**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"**  
Sharon berdiri di pintu angkot itu dan mulai menyilangkan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan tangannya itu bergerak – gerak seolah dia lagi ngulek sambil, sambil mencak – mencak.

"**OP-OP-OP-OP-OP! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"  
**Alice juga mengikuti sambil mencak – mencak dan ngulek dengan heboh.

"**HEEEEEEEYYYY SEXY LEIDEEEEEEH!"  
**Sharon mulai menganggukkan kepalanya keatas – kebawah, sedangkan Alice tetep yahud ngulek.

"**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" **  
Alice akhirnya ikutan ngangguk – ngangguk sambil yahud ngulek dan mencak – mencak.

.

.

Sip, walaupun ngamen dengn ga tau malu, bringas(?), dan asal – salan, mereka dapet duit banyak loh. Bisa dicoba ngamen kayak gitu tuh(?)

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, anak – anak PaIn berhasil ngamen dan lolos dari razia, dan mereka kembali berkumpul di tempat dimana mereka bertemu Lily dan Phillipe tadi.

"Setor duitnya woi setor!" Ujar Jack kayak preman pasar malak. Oz, Zwei, Alice, Alyss, Break dan Gil segera mengeluarkan uang hasil ngamen mereka.

"Lho? Ellot, Reo, mana duit hasil ngamen elo berdua?" Tanya Vince sambil cengo ngeliat Elliot dan Reo yang ngos – ngosan dan udah kayak mandi keringet.

"**Euweuh."** Jawab Reo singkat. Dia berusaha mengatur nafas agar bisa berbicara dengan baik dan benar.

"Kok ga adaaa?" Protes Eida

"LO TAW GA SIH! TADI ADA POLISI BOTAK NGEJAR KITA!" Pekik Elliot

"APA?! POLISINYA MAU MAHO SAMA ELO BERDUA?!" Sahut Break rusuh. Dan Breakpun segera digaplok Sharon.

"Bukan MAHO. Tapi RAZIA." Jawab Reo dengan agak kesal.

"Ya udah, mending sekarang kita itung duit yang kita dapet" Usul Oz.

Akhirnya mereka ngitung uang hasil ngamen mereka, dan lumayan lho! Dapet 50 ribu!

.

.

"Ini buat Lily" Ujar Eida sambil ngasih Lily uang 25 ribu. "Dan ini buat Phillipe" Lanjutnya sambil ngasih Phillipe uang 25 ribu.

"Makasih banyak kak!" Pekik Phillipe senang. "Ta-tapi.. Kakak jadi ga dapet apa – apa..." Lanjutnya sedih.

"Aah, ga apa – apa kok! Lagian kita ikhlas! Iya kan?" Jawab Revis sambil nyenggol Gil.

"Iya! Bener tuh!" Jawab Gil.

"Ya udah deh kak, makasih ya kak!" PekiK Lily senang.

"EH ANJRIT UDAH SORE! JAM BERAPA NIH?!" Pekik Zwei panik begitu liat sekitar udah mulai gelap.

"setengah 5" Jawab Echo singkat.

"Balik yuk balik!" Sahut Alyss.

"Iya, ayo balik!" Jawab Vince. "Dadah Lily, Phillipe! Hati – hati ya!"

"Iya, dadah kakak – kakak!" Jawab Lily dan Phillipe

"Dadaaaaaaah~~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah adzan maghrib berkumandang, anak – anak PaInpun telah kembali ke rumah Gil dan ngiler ngeliat takjil. Takjilnya itu ada es campur, kolek, tiramisu, cake!

**.**

"**ELLIOT IH! BACA DO'A DULUUUUU!"**

"**BISMILAHIROHMANIROHIM! AMIN!"**

"**YANG BENER IH BACA DO'ANYA!"**

"**BREAK! BAGI CAKENYA DOOONG!"**

"**BREAK MARUK!"**

"**MAKANNYA DUDUK DONG! WOIIII!"**

"**Dasar manusia – manusia tak beradab..."**

**.**

**.**

Yak, buka puasa dengan sangat rusuh. Kalo ga rusuh, bukan anak – anak PaIn namanya. Dan setelah mereka kenyang, mereka duduk melingkar dii teras depan, lagi cerita – cerita gaje.

"Eh maen yuk!" Usul Alice

"Maen apa?" Tanya Echo.

"Maen KLINIK TONG FANG!" Pekik Alice

"Hoh? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Revis

"OOH! Bikin cerita parodi klinik Tong Fang bukan?" Tanya Vince

"IYA! IYA!" Jawab Alice

"GUE DULUAN WOI! GUE!" Pekik Gil tiba – tiba

"Oke, abis itu muter ke arah gue ya!" Sambung Oz.

"Ayo buruan Gil!" Timpal Revis

"Ehem." Gil brdehem sebentar. **"Dulu, saya terkena penyakit alergi debu"** Gil mulai bercerita dengn ekspresi yang sangat mendukung. **"Tapi, setelah saya berobat ke Klinik Tong Fang, saya menjadi BUTIRAN DEBU! Tererengkyu Klinik Tong Fang" **

"JADI GALAU! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Pekik Zwei, Eida, dan Alice sambil ngakak.

"NEEEKSSSS!"

"GUEEE!" Pekik Oz. "**Dulu, saya menderita masuk angin" **Oz bercerita kayak presenter insret. Itu lho, acara gosip. **"Tapi, setelah saa berobat ke Klinik Tong Fang, saya menjadi Pengendali Angin!"**

"Oz, The last Airbender" Sambung Echo datar.

"MUAHAHAHA! OZ-NYA BOTAK DONG!" RevIs ngakak.

"SIALAN LO SEMUA! DAFFUUUUUQQQQ!" Jawab Oz sambil ngacungin jari tengahnya

"Udah eh, NEEEEXT!"

"GUEEEEE!" Pekik Jack **"Dulu, saya terkena kanker payudara. Tapi setelah saya berobat ke Klinik Tong Fang, payudara saya menghilang!"**

**.**

"**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ANJIR! JACK PEKOOOOB!"**

"**BULAN PUASA YA OLOOOOOH!"**

"**TOBAT JACK, TOBAAAAAAT!"**

"**JADI, JACK ITU DULU PUNYA PAYUDARA?!"**

"**BEGOOOOOOOO!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yessssshhh... Seleseeeeeeeee! Xdd  
Gimana menurut kalian? Chapter ini lucu? Gaje? Atau apa? XDDD

Bagi kalian yang senyum – senyum baca ini : Klik tombol Review  
Bagi kalian yang ketawa baca ini: Klik tombol Favorite.  
Bagi kalian yang ngakak baca ini (dan yang ga punya acc): Silahkan klik tombol review~

Oke?Ya? Ya? Yaaaaaaaaaa? PLIISSSSSS /maksa/  
Boleh Vins dapet 5 atau 7 review di chap ini? ;))


End file.
